


Isn't Life Simple?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Riverdale high will never be the same when the southside kids arrive. But when one of those southside kids were one of your best friends from the past what happens now and then we're different. Will they still be different?





	1. Chapter 1

The halls of Riverdale High were loud. This wasn’t unusual. It was right before first period and students walked down the hall loudly with their friends. But for some reason it was louder than usual. 

Betty walked down the hall with her three best friends Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller, and Archie Andrews. They were talking when suddenly they came to a stop. The front doors of the school came bursting open and a group of teenagers in leather jackets came rushing through. 

An announcement came over the PA system. “South side high school was shut down. Please welcome the students that we have taken in. Veronica Lodge please come down to the office to help welcome the new students.” 

“Looks like I’m on welcoming committee.” Veronica said. “I’ll see you guys later.” Veronica kissed Archie on the cheek before heading to the office. 

Archie looked over the crowd. He spotted someone right away. “Oh my god.... Betty, it’s Jughead! Remember Jughead from when we were kids?” 

Betty remembered him. She remembered him quite fondly. They grew up together and they were best friends along with Archie. He had moved to the other side of town when they were six years old. They had missed him but moved on. 

“Should we go say hi?” Betty asked. 

“I don’t know. He looks like he’s in with the wrong crowd. A gang. He probably doesn’t even remember us.” Archie said. 

“Yeah.... right.” Betty whispered. She was disappointed but she pushed that to the back of her mind. 

She couldn’t help but look at him though. He had aged nicely. She hated to admit it but she thought he was incredibly handsome. She noticed him holding hands with a short girl with pink highlights in her hair. She felt slightly jealous. It was odd. She hadn’t seen him in ten years and she felt herself already falling for him.

She decided to go against Archie. Why should she listen to someone who thinks pineapple goes on pizza? She decided to bite the bullet.

"Juggie." She smiled nervously. "You probably don't remember me."

"Get lost snob leave my man alone!" Toni Topaz yelled.

“I’ll see you later Toni.” Jughead said. Toni rolled her eyes and walked off. “Of course I remember you, Betts.”

"You do." She smiled faintly.

“Of course.” He said.

"I thought you wouldn't." She whispered as the bell went. "I've got to get to class but talk later." She smiled happily.

“Bye Cooper.” He said as he picked up his bag and walked down the hall.

Betty headed to her first class music. Jughead and all of the other transfer students were getting a tour. Another announcement blasted through the speakers. "Will student body president Elizabeth Cooper, help with tours please?"Betty left class and went to go help with the tours.

She had to show her group all of the extracurricular activities.As she got there Veronica was trying to sort them out but they wouldn't listen. Betty thought that was disrespectful. She stood up on the table and whistled a loud whistle for their attention.

Jughead was part of the group. They made eye contact. She blushed slightly before making her announcement. "Right listen up I don't care what side of town your on! Here when I'm asked to help you we're all equal. Do you understand?! Now group B with Veronica. Group A with me. If I hear one complaint from Veronica I'll make sure you'll be personally meeting Weatherbee. "Jughead stood there with Toni.

Jughead was in group A and Toni was in group B. Betty watched as Toni kissed Jughead quickly before heading to her group."Group A get your time tables and locker keys!" She shouted as she started to lose her balance.

She started to fall of the table when Jughead caught her. “Always so sassy, huh, Cooper?” He teased. “You’ve got some gut bossing around a bunch of gang members.”

"They don't scare me. Alice Cooper scares me." She said gripping on to his arms whilst he hand his hand around her waist.

“Understandable.” He said as he let her go.

"Sassy Jones? Did you forget I have to deal with these idiots on the North?" She smiled faintly before letting go of his arms.

“You’re right, northsiders are idiots.” He teased.

"Watch it Jones you just called me an idiot." She smirked before walking away to the group of South siders.

Betty showed the group around and showed them all of the activities they could do outside of class. After the tour when everyone went to their classes, Betty went to the blue and gold. 

A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door."Come in!" She shouted as she was working on an article.“Hey.” Jughead said as he walked in.

"Stalking me Jones?"

“You wish.” He teased. “At the tour you mentioned the blue and gold as an extracurricular activity. I wanted to join. I need more credits for college and this would be perfect.”

"Would it now?" She smiled. "Why should I let you join? I'm just a stupid Northsider. Plus your girlfriend wouldn't like it."

“I wrote for the red and black at south side high. Toni isn’t the boss of me.”

"Juggie of course you can join. It's just me running a whole paper. It's exhausting." She pouted.

“Don’t you want to see some of my work first.” 

"No I trust you." She smiled.

“Thanks, Betts. Plus, I can help with photography for articles too.”

"You take photos?" She asked. "I'm currently working on the case of Ethels murder." She whispered.“I can help.” He said.

"What do you know about it?" She asked curiously.“Not much. I didn’t know her, but I can help investigate.”

"I...You might not like what I've found already." She whispered. 

“How about you can come over tonight and you can tell me everything you know.” Jughead said. 

“What about your parents and sister?” 

“My mom left and took JB with her. My dad is probably out somewhere drinking himself to death. I live alone.” Jughead said.

"Jug I'm so sorry. My life isn't all that great too. Parents divorced,Polly has twins and mum is more judgemental now. Not as bad as yours but I'm here for you."

"Thanks Betts. So tonight?" He asked again.

"Will Toni be there?" She asked.

"Why you jealous Cooper?"

“No of course not.” She blushed. 

“She won’t be there. So, are you going to come over or not?”

"Yeah."

“Okay.” He said. He wrote down the address and gave it to her. She noticed it was in the trailer park. When they were kids he lived in a nice house. She wondered what happened. 

“I have to go walk Toni home but I’ll see you later.”

"Okay." She smiled.

_____

Later that night Betty snuck out of her house and went to Jughead’s house.She made a put stop of for Pops burgers. She thinks she remembered his order.She knocked on the door. Jughead came over and opened it.

“Hey.” He said. He wasn’t wearing his beanie and he was wearing his serpent jacket."I didn't know if you've eaten yet but I have pops."Jughead let her through so she could come in.

“I haven’t. I’m starving. Thanks Betts.”

"It's no problem, we kind of have alot to go through."

“We can go talk on the couch.” He saidBetty just followed him to the couch. She didn't know what to do. Jughead sat down and she sat down on the other side of the couch. 

“Tell me what you know about the case.” Jughead said.

"Ethel was a good friend of mine. They said it was suicide but it wasn't. She told me everything or so I thought. She's been seeing someone from the south. Selling drugs jingle jangle."Jughead just let out a sigh and waited for her to continued.

"So I've been going undercover asking around. Asking her friends or people she might of been with. All I really know is that this boyfriend was hot. She kept saying that."

“You think her boyfriend killed her?”

"I think he was using her as a drug mule. Who would expect a innocent sweet North side girl who wears head bands?"

“I can ask around at the next serpent meeting and see if anyone has heard of her.”

"Discreetly I'm trying not to get Keller on my ass. He's pissed I solved Jason's murder last year."Jughead didn’t say anything."You just gone quiet." She said.“It’s nothing.... You know everything about Jason’s case?”

"Pretty much... I know that your Dad had to move the body because your life was threatened." She explained

.“We also told him to deliver drugs for us.” Jughead mumbled."

I know he wanted you to but I burt the car with them in." She whispered.“How much do you know about my gang, Betts?”Betty didn't say anything because she knew everything.“Betts?”

"Just a little or everything."

“There’s no way that you can know everything so.... you know everything that is open to the public.” He said. “Do you think differently of me?”

"You had to do what you needed to survive... I respect that this town is wicked. Penny is my aunt."

“You don’t have contact with her though, right?”

"I'm not an idiot. She's dangerous but she's contacted me." She admitted.“Don’t let her. You don’t know half the shit she’s done.”

"Keep telling yourself that Jones."

“You don’t Betts. There’s so much classified serpent business. No one knows unless they’re in the gang.”

"You underestimate me... Ask away!"She said.

“Stop it, Betts. You don’t know.”

"I know that you was forced to do a drug trade due to my auntie." She whispered.

“That’s not even close to everything.

"How you killed someone." 

“That’s not everything.”

"I should go." She uttered.“Okay.” He said quietly."I don't want to argue with you."

“I’m just telling you that there’s so much you don’t know.”

"Fine but all I'm saying I solved Jason's murder. I'm close to finding out the suppliers of JJ and trying to solve who killed Ethel."

“Then maybe we can help each other.”

"How?" She asked.

“If you stay out of the serpent business I’ll tell you who the supplier of JJ is.”

"It's the ghoulies... But I can't." 

“Betty....”

"What Jug? I'm not the same old 6 year old you remember."

"We've all changed." He whispered.

Betty moved closer to him; looked up at him. "I'm reckless, this so called perfect girl....I'm not. I know that the ghoulies are the one to blame for her death. I've just got to get close to the leader. I need to fake date him. I have it all planned out. "She admitted.

“Then fine, go ahead, Cooper. Just stay away from the Serpents.” He said.“But just so you know, you’re about to make a huge mistake. If you date him, he’ll think of you as just a hookup and not tell you anything. Malachi is a terrible person.” He added. “Even if you tried to join them, they wouldn’t trust you.”

"That's why I'm going to use my auntie to get close to him."

Jughead just looked at her with so much pain in his eyes.“Juggie?”

“Don’t do it, Betts. Please. I can’t have you getting hurt. I can gather you information but please don’t get close to them.”

"Jug I know what I'm doing... Plus it's not like you properly care about me. If you did we would have kept in touch." She said.

"Get out!" He shouted. "Get out!"

Betty just grabbed her stuff and ran out the trailer. In that moment she was scared of him and she's never been scared of him.

The next day at school she was putting her plan onto full motion. She called her auntie last night to try get in her good books, now she was sat at the ghoulies table at lunch. She felt eyes on her. When she turned around she saw Jughead. He mouthed ‘come here’. She shook her head and he gave her a look. She excused herself and got up to talk to him. 

“What?” She said. 

He handed her a folder of papers about the Goulies and a couple about a death of a serpent. “We attempted this plan a year ago to get information. This is when we were still making deals with Penny. She got one of our members to join the Goulies to get information. It was the same exact plan you have. A few days after she started dating Malachi and started to get close with the gang, they killed her. They never trusted her and found out she was gathering information. If you go through with this, it’s your funeral.”

"You underestimate me Jones. You shouted at me yesterday. Plus I'm family, they'd never expect me. You can either help me or just write for the newspaper and we don't have to speak; I'd rather not get death stares from your dearly beloved."

Malachi got up and went over to her. He wrapped an arm around her." Is this serpent scum bothering you baby? "He asked.

Jughead just gave her a look.She gave him a look saying I've got this. "No handsome, I'm apart of the welcome committee too. So if anyone needs help they should come to me. Right Jones?" She told him.

“Right.” Jughead said. 

Malachi walked away. 

“Look, I’m sorry I shouted but I can help get you information instead of this. I care about you, Betty. I don’t want to see you getting killed.”

"Like I nearly got killed by the serpents solving Jason's murder."

“Betty, stop. I’m serious. They’re going to hurt you. Don’t do this.”

"No your girlfriend held a gun to my head. I think I can deal with them. What have I got to lose? No-one gives a shit about me around here. I get bullied from both sides I'm so done Jughead." She whispered crying.

“Betty.... I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I care about you, Betts. I really don’t want you getting hurt. And.... I’ll break up with Toni. I hate that she tried to hurt you.” Jughead said softly.

Betty saw that he had a soft and kind look in his eyes. She hasn’t seen him like that since they were little kids."No don't break up with her! She loves you and you love her. I'm doing this Jughead. Someone killed my friend."

“I don’t love her. I don’t love anyone.” Jughead said. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

"Better than staying in a town that despises me." She said turning back to the ghoulies.

When Betty was walking back she noticed Veronica, Archie, and Kevin all sitting at their normal table. They all looked sad and even left Betty’s normal seat open. Veronica looked really upset.

Betty felt slightly guilty but she snapped herself out of it. They've been isolating her for years and not realising. She hates that she's pushing everyone away but it's easier to push than get hurt again by them. She's too broken.

Betty sat down at the table with the Goulies. They were all deep into conversation and didn’t even realize she was there. Betty froze when she heard what they were talking about. They were planning to kill Jughead.

Betty glanced over to where Jughead was to see him leaving the cafeteria and walking down the hall. Everyone kept talking about it, not even noticing her.

"What's up Betty?" Malachi asked.

“Nothing.” She said. 

The bell rang and she went to the blue and gold. When she got there she found Jughead sitting at his desk reading. Betty just walked in and sat at her desk to do more research. After a little while she heard Jughead close his book and get up to leave the room.

Betty just sat at her desk upset. She should have known that it wouldn't be any different when two side merged. Betty sat there plugged her music in and dug her nails into her palms and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed and Jughead barely spoke to Betty. They just worked together and that was it. Betty hated to admit it but Jughead was right. The Goulies have been keeping her out of all the information. Every time she’d ask about something they would either ignore her or say some stupid excuse. The only thing she knew about was that they wanted to kill Jughead. Malachi didn’t treat her like his girlfriend. He would treat her like an accessory and boss her around. When she talked to him about joining, he would ignore her.

She needed to warn Jughead. She had been snooping around and found out the plan. They were going to attack him in a few days before the next serpent meeting. While all of the serpents where at the Wyrm they were going to attack him in his trailer so he wouldn’t have any back up. She needed to tell him but the only problem is that they’ve been avoiding each other.

She decided to message him. She was fearing for his life.

B: please Juggie message me or meet me.

J: Why?

B: please or if you don't stay out the trailer on Friday.

J: Meet me in the blue and gold.

B: on my way

She met Jughead in there. 

“What are you talking about?” He said.

"The ghoulies are going to attack you." She whispered.

“Since when do you care?”

"I've alwayed cared. I've been trying to get them to do it on a day your out of town. I know when and how." She told him.

“It wouldn’t be the first time they tried to attack me. I know how to handle it.” He said. “Thank you for telling me, Betty.” She hated the way he said that. It sounded like they barely knew each other.

"No their going after all the gang at their own trailers." 

“Betty, I know how to handle it.”

"Crying out loud Jughead not this time. They have gas. Listen to me!"Betty started to dig her hands on her palms.

“Don’t worry about me, Cooper.”

"Listen to me! Worry, all I do is worry. I worry for everyone. Do you know there's been a murder a year? I'm scared that our friends are next. Archie he's probably next." She broke down sobbing. Her hands red raw and bleeding.

“Hey.... Breathe. It’s okay, Betts.” He said as he took her hands and pulled her fists apart. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

"No... No one is meant to see that." She whispered snatching her hands back.

“It’s okay.” He said grabbing her hands back.

"No... No... No... Its no... Not." She stuttered.

“It is. I promise. It’s okay, Betty.” Jughead said. He went to go get the first aid kit that was in the closet of the blue and gold. He had her sit down on the desk and he sat in the chair. He gently cleaned her hands and put bandages on them. 

“There. Much better.” He said softly as he looked up at her.

"I'll get sent to the sisters again." She whispered.

“No you won’t. Just sit down and calm down okay?”

"I... I will... That's how me and Ethel are, were friends." She whispered looking away.He gently touched her face and moved her to look at him. “You’ll catch the person who hurt her. I know you will.”

"Its Malachi I got all the evidence I need now. I just have to go to the police then publish the article." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded."It's written. I'm scared..." She whispered.

“Don’t be.”

"I have to call Tom." She whispered.

Betty called up Tom. She told him that she'd bring him to the river so he could get him there.

"I have to go Juggie."

"Be safe."Is all he said.

Betty met Malachi at his locker. He pulled her in for a mouth hungry kiss. Betty pulled away." Baby we have date night. "She smiled faintly.

"What is it?"

"A surprise. Now come on."

Betty drove him down to the river. Top sent her a message saying he was hiding. As she got there she passed him a burger. It had to seem as normal as possible. She messaged Tom saying now.

They just sat there and talked.“We’re planning on killing the serpent king tonight.” Malachi said.

"Really? It's meant to be our night." She pouted.

"It will be, come here." Betty went over to him and he pulled her on to his lap. He pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm going to make love to my little slut then do it."

Betty saw Tom behind the trees."I just need to message mum." She lied. She was messaging Jughead to get the hell out.“Oh yeah? Our first time together is tonight?” 

“Yep.” He said. 

Betty gave Tom a look."You're stunning." He smiled pulling her top off.

As he was doing that Tom made his move. He ran in and cuffed him. Malachi tried to get out the restraints but only made it worse.

"We're arresting you on the murder of Ethel Muggs. Anything you do say will be evidence in later court." Tom dragged him away to the police car.

______

Toni Topaz was currently in Thorne Hill. Jughead was sitting on his couch at home. He didn’t have his phone with him. It was in the other room so he didn’t see Betty’s message.

Toni was meant to be coming around to his. He was getting worried so he decided to message her. When he finally got his phone he saw the message. He didn't waste any time in getting out the trailer.

He messaged Toni to say where she was and to avoid the trailer park tonight. He pulled Fangs and Sweet Pea out too.

"Baby who's messaging you?" Cheryl said Veronica asked at the same time.

“Jughead.” Toni said.

"Ignore him and come back to bed with us." Cheryl said.

Toni smirked and crawled back into bed with them. “He’s going to have to figure out at some point.”

"True." Veronica said kissing her then moving to kiss Cheryl.

"Whose staying the night?" Cheryl asked.

“I can’t.” Toni said. 

“I will.” Veronica said.

"Why?" They pouted.

"My grandad needs me." She told them.

"Okay." They said.

Toni looked over at her phone almost 10pm. She should be getting back home. "Speaking off. I should be getting home. See you sexy women hopefully soon." She smiled kissing them. She got dressed and then headed home. 

Meanwhile Jughead was walking to the drive in to spend the night there. While he was walking a group of Goulies drove up to him.

"Serpent scum! This is for getting our leader arrested."One of the ghoulies brought a gun up to his chest and shot him.

Toni heared a gun shot on her way home back to trailer. She heard the direction it was coming from and ran to see if anyone was hurt. As she got there she saw Jughead bleeding on the floor. She dropped to the floor to start help him.

"Jug... Stay with me!" As she was trying to help him a ghoulie dragged her away. Threw her in their boot of their car and drove like the wind.

Jughead was left on the floor. He was looking around to see if anyone was here. His vision was starting to get blurred and soon everything was black.

____

Betty didn't want to go home yet. She shook up from earlier. She decided to go to one of her many quite spots in Riverdale. The drive in, she jumped over the gate to see a lifeless figure on the floor. Betty being Betty Cooper ran to help the figure. As she got closer the lifeless vision began to look like Jughead.

She walked closer. It was Jughead. She saw him unconscious and bleeding from a bullet wound in his chest. She began to give him medical attention as she rang an ambulance. Luckily the bullet went all the way through so Betty could apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Once she rang the ambulance, she rang his dad.

His dad didn’t answer. She wondered how long he’s been without his dad. The ambulance came and took him to the hospital. Betty lied and said she was his girlfriend so she could come in the ambulance with him.

Once they got to the hospital Jughead was rushed to surgery. Betty decided to try his friends, they should know. She used his phone to ring them. She couldn't properly explain but broke down saying please come.

Sitting in the waiting room made her feel hopeless. She suddenly got a message from an unknown number. It was a picture of Toni unconscious knocked out. 

Betty figured he was with Toni when he was attacked. She informed his friends about Toni too. Betty was feeling worse she has ever felt. She made the choice to message Kevin.

B: Kev the white noise is getting too much today...  
K: I’ll be right there, B! Where are you?  
B: hospital.  
K: omg. What happened?  
B: I found Juggie shot. It's my fault!  
K: I’ll be right there.

Kevin rushed to the hospital. As he was rushing in he bumped into two frantic serpents.“Where the hell is Jughead!” Sweet Pea shouted with Fangs behind him.

"Fangs is it?" Kevin tapped his shoulder. "I think I know where your guy is."

“Where?”

"Follow me." Kevin said.

Kevin took the guys to the waiting room where he found Betty. He pulled Betty in for a massive hug.

"He's still in surgery." She whispered.

“What happened?” Fangs said.

"It's my fault... It's always my fault."

“Who shot him?” Sweet Pea said. 

"I wasn't there! I was too busy getting fucking Malachi arrested whilst he stripped me of my clothes!" She shouted in rage.

“B, tell me everything. What happened?”Kevin said.

"He killed Ethel, I was working her case. Juggie... He warned me not to get too close to him. I didn't listen but I got all the evidence. Tom arrested him but I couldn't just take him to the station. I had to fake a date. He took my top of without my consent touched my boobs. Now Jug is probably dead because of me. "She cried.

“Jug’s a fighter.”

"I need air." She whispered.

"I need coffee." Pea said.

It left Fangs and Kevin alone. Kevin could tell Fangs was trying to keep strong for Pea. 

“Jughead works so hard for our gang. I can’t imagine not having him around. He’s like my brother.”

"Hey come here, he'll be okay." Kevin hugged him tight.“I’m worried though.” Fangs whispered."

Tell me why?" Kevin looked at him slowly wiping his tears away.

“Jughead has been hurt so many times. I’m scared this will be the last and he won’t make it.” 

"He's a fighter fangy." Kevin whispered.

“Hopefully he pulls through.” Fangs said. 

"He will." Kevin smiled faintly.

Fangs just rested his head on Kevin’s shoulder. Betty came back a few minutes later and Pea was still out getting coffee. She saw them sat down next to each other Fangs head on Kevin's neck. She smiled to herself maybe Kev has found someone who's willing to be themself around him.

"Any news?" She asked.

“Nothing yet.” Fangs said.

"I'm going insane! Can we talk about something different?"

"Sure." Kevin said.

"Like what?" Fangs asked.

"You two."

“What about us?”

"You look cosy." Betty smiled.

“He’s comforting me.” Fangs said.

"Kev is good at that. He's a phenomenonal friend. Would make an amazing boyfriend! If I was a guy and gay Kev would be my soul mate."Fangs just smiled faintly. 

A doctor came over with news on Jughead."Miss Cooper? Forsythe girlfriend right?" She just nodded. "He's stable and out of surgery."

“Can I go see him?” Betty said.

"Two at a time."

Fangs and Betty went in because Sweet Pea wasn’t back yet.Betty couldn't help but cry seeing him laid there. She sat by his side intertwining their hands.

"He's going to be okay Betty." Fangs smiled.

"He wouldn't be in here if I listened to him. He hated me before, he's going to despise me now." She whispered.

“Jughead? Hating you?” Fangs laughed softly. “He talks about you all the time. It’s always Betty this and Betty that and Betty’s so sweet. He really likes you. He was just trying to look out for you.”

"He shouldn't bother, when my mum finds out I solved Ethel's murder you guys won't see me."

“Jughead will take care of you.” Fangs said. “But.... where’s Toni?”

"That's the mystery I'm needing to solve. I started to track where the message came from. Unfortunately it was a burner phone. I'm going to have a take with people at school." She whispered.

"I'm doing this for Juggie... She needed to kill me last year... Jug loves her so I'm going to find her."

“Jughead doesn’t love her. He doesn’t love anyone. He has really bad trust issues.”

"There still together... He has feelings for her." Betty said. "Can I ask you a question? You looked really cosy with Kev."

“Kev is nice. If you’re thinking about a dating type thing... I’ll have to get to know him better.”

"So your?"

“Bi.”He said.

"Kevs gay... He hasn't come out to his mum yet. She works over seas."

“Oh.”

"He finds it hard. All the guys at school are dicks to him." Betty said. "You hurt him, I know where you live." She joked.

“I won’t hurt him.” Fangs smiled.

"Good." She smiled."I probably should go and let Pea in. You're family, I'm not." 

“You can stay. I’ll let Pea in. I’ll go talk to Kev.”

"Thank you." She smiled. Fangs smiled and left the room. Betty was alone with Jughead.She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry Juggie." She whispered.

She felt him slightly squeeze her hand back."I should have listened."Jughead didn’t wake up or move. He just stayed there."It's my fault." She whispered crying. She brought his hand up and kissed it. "Come back to me Juggie, I just got you back."He didn’t move except for his slight breathing."I'll find her for you."

"Jug you get your ass back to us." Pea said walking in. "You're my brother man."

Betty squeezed his hand again. He started to slightly open his eyes."Juggie." She smiled faintly.

“B.....Betts.....” he mumbled.

"You're okay." She whispered.

He just nodded slightly and his eyes started to open more."I'll get Fangs." She said tearing up.She moved to get up and he grabbed her arm."Jug?"

“S-stay.”

"I'll be in after... Fangs is worried too." She told him.

He just nodded slightly.

Betty went into the waiting room to found Fangs. He found him with Kevin in deep conversation. Betty walked up to them, she wiped her tears away.

"He's awake. You should see him." Betty told him.

Fangs got up and headed into the room. They came back out an hour later. Betty headed in after them. She was exhausted and falling asleep.

“Hey.” Jughead whispered.

"Hey."Jughead didn’t say anything after that."I'm sorry, I know you hate me right now."

“I... don’t.” She just nodded. Jughead stayed silent."I... I tried to warn you."

“I know.”

"I promise to find her... You should rest." She yawned.

“F.... find who?”

"It doesn't matter." She whispered. "I'll see you in two weeks. Once your out."

“Oh.... okay.”

"Can I hug you?" She asked.He nodded.

Betty sat on the bed next to him. She carefully leaned over and pulled him into her soft embrace. He winced slightly but let her hug him.

"Sorry." She whispered in his ear.

“It’s okay.”

"I was so scared." She whispered.

“Why?”

"I couldn't lose you again."

“I.... I though you.... didn’t like me.”He said quietly.

"You're stupid Jones." She teased slightly.

“M-maybe a little bit.”

"Rest up." She whispered kissing his head.

“Bye.”

"A nurse was looking. I had to lie to come in the ambulance and to get information about your condition." She admitted still hugging him.

“Okay.” He whispered. 

"In unity there's strength Juggie. Your family is wishing you well."Jughead just smiled faintly.

Betty moved his hair out his eyes before she leant back away from him.Jughead just smiled softly up at her."I won't be going easy on your cute ass when editing your article." She teased.

“Cute, huh?” He teased.

"Your hearing things Jones." She smiled.

“Nope. You just called me cute.”

"You're definitely hearing things." She giggled. He just smiled."I should get the doctor, your probably going insane." She teased.

“I’ve always been insane.”

"Maybe you haven't got a brain." She knocked on his head.“Hey, play nice. I’m fragile.” He teased.

"I thought you were made of steel" She smirked then yawned.

“Go home and get some sleep.” He said.

"I like to avoid that place... But I should listen to marshmallow."

“Marshmallow?”

"You said your fragile. I just think your soft and kind around some people."

“Pretty much only around you.”

"Oh shush now." She giggled.

“You can stay at my trailer if you want?” He suggested. “Take care of it and Hotdog while I’m gone?”

"You still have hotdog?" She smiled. "I missed him. Thank you Juggie, I'd love to."

“No problem.” He smiled.

"Anything I should avoid?"

“Nope.”

"Okay." She smiled. "If I find porn mags I'm burning them." She teased.

“You won’t. I’m not a horndog.” He teased.

"I doubt that." She smiled.

“I’m serious.” He said even though he was still teasing.

"Okay. I'll keep it clean for you, thank you again." Betty hugged him again and kissed his cheek as a nurse came in.

"Miss Cooper visiting hours were over hours ago."

“Bye, Betts.” Jughead said.

"Bye baby."

Jughead just smiled.

Betty smiled at him before walking out. Betty was incredibly thankful that he's okay. She's incredibly ungrateful for the disappeance of Toni Topaz. In Riverdale when one mystery is solved another one is open, just like opening and closing a door.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later Jughead was released from hospital. Betty was figuring out where Toni would be. She posted on the schools tumblr account for any information come under anon ask.

She had been staying at the trailer and taking care of Hotdog. Hotdog loves her. He would come comfort her when she's sad. Come sit with her when she worked and just made her feel better about herself.

At first she would sleep on the couch. She felt bad about sleeping on Jughead’s bed. She then felt comforted by his scent. Late Saturday morning Fangs and Pea brought Jughead home. Betty was still fast asleep in bed.

They were going to go put Jughead in his bed but found Betty there. They helped him to the couch and he laid down.An hour later Betty woke up with hotdog. She would go for a run with him then make breakfast after. Jughead was fast asleep on the couch.

"Juggie." She whispered.He stayed asleep.

She felt bad that he had to sleep on the sofa because of her. She would go home tonight. First she took hotdog on her daily run before heading back to the trailer a sweaty mess.

When she was back Jughead was starting to wake up. The smell of the waffles definitely helped. Betty had made him them as a thank you offering. Jughead woke up. “Hey Betts.” He whispered.

"Morning Juggie, thank you for letting me stay her. I think I should go home tonight. I feel guilty for kicking you out your bed." She smiled handing him the food.

“It’s okay, Betts. I’m fine on the couch. You can stay. Plus, Hotdog seems to really love you.” Jughead said.

"My mum is going to kill me." She half joked. "You look well, really well."

“I’m getting better.” He said.

"Do you know about Toni?" She asked.

“What about her? I was confused why she didn’t visit.”

"Juggie let's sit down." She whispered.

Jughead sat down on the couch. Betty pulled out her phone and showed him the messages. Jughead start to tear up. Betty couldn't handle it, she took the phone back off of him.

"Hey, look at me." Jughead looked up at her. Betty held his hand tightly. "I promise to find her for you. I'll find your love and bring her back to you." Betty whispered as she was slightly jealous of Toni.

“I don’t love her.”

"She's still apart of your family." Betty whispered. "I'll find her for you."

“I’ll help.” Jughead said as he got a notification.

"You Marshmallow should be taking it easy." She smiled hugging him. "I'm so happy your safe and well."

“Thanks Betts.” He just hugged her.

"Maybe I can stay one more night? We can watch movies like when we were 6... But you should answer your phone."

“We can get Pop’s too.” Jughead said. He pulled out his phone and saw it was a message from a few of the serpents seeing if he was okay. He replied and put his phone away.

"I'd like that." She smiled."I'll be back later. I've just got to speak to a few people about this case." She kissed his cheek. This time she didn't have an excuse for it.

Jughead just smiled."I'll bring pops." She grabbed her coat slipping it on. She was still in her running gear but she thought she'd run to meet the people with information.

Jughead sat on the couch with Hotdog."Hey buddy." Jughead stroked him. "I missed you too."

Meanwhile Betty had arrived at her cousins house“Hello, cousin.” Cheryl said."Hello Cheryl, I'm here to talk about Miss Topaz." Betty said.

Behind Cheryl, Veronica was kissing her neck without her heels on.“TT? Is she okay?”

"TT?" Betty questioned.

“I’m very close with her.”

"I better come in." Betty said.

"Keep her away." Veronica whispered. "She'll catch us."

“Go hide in my room. TT might be in trouble.” Cheryl whispered. Veronica ran off and Cheryl opened the door more. “What’s wrong with TT?”

"Let's speak in your room. I know how Aunt blossom is about the South side."

"I'd rather not." She said.

"I know Veronica is here. She forgot to turn on ghost mode on snap chat."

“Let’s go then.” Cheryl said.

Cheryl led her to her room where Veronica was in her lingire. Cheryl told her to cover up before letting Betty in."I want to tell her about us." Veronica smiled pulling her closer to her.

“Later. I’m worried about TT.”

"Hey Cher I am too. She's amazing let's find out what's happened then tell her about us. Okay?" She asked.

"Okay."

Veronica shoved a top on but stayed under the blanket. Cheryl let Betty in.“What do you know about Toni? Is she okay?”

"She's been taken. How do you two know her?" Betty asked.

“The three of us.... well..... we’re all kind of together.” 

“What about Arch?” 

“We broke up.” Veronica said. 

“But Toni is dating Jughead.” 

“She’s been cheating.”

"Okay. Do you know anyone who's after her? Apart from the ghoulies. The ghoulies have moved her to someone else."

“No we have no idea.”

"If you here anything call me." Betty said.

"B, I'm bi... Technically I just join them because there's no lesbians but them. They're really good. Me and Arch are good friends still with benifits."

“I know you’re bi, V.” 

“I’m also trying to fix things with Arch again.” Veronica said.

"It's okay. Just be carefull that's all." Betty said before she left.

From Thorne Hill Betty went to Pops. She got the same order she did that week he invited her over. She unlocked the trailer to find Jughead catching up on missed school work.

“Hey Jug.” She said. 

“Hey.”

"I hope you can take a break. I have something to tell you." She whispered.

“What is it?”

She sat down next to him and pulled his hands in hers. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how she could cheat on you." She whispered.

“Toni cheated?”

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Jughead nodded. “It’s fine. I don’t love her. She’s more like a sister to me.”

"She still hurt you." Betty said. "I brought comfort food and snacks. We can watch your favourite horror movies... But you might have to protect me from evil."

“Food. My one true love.” He teased.

"Food doesn't hurt people's feelings." She giggled. "I'm just going to get a quick shower." She kissed his cheek before heading to the shower.

She came back out 10 minutes later all freshly washed and sat next to him as he has Netflix cued up. Jughead had himself propped up on a pillow so he wouldn’t be hurt. Hotdog was resting his head on his lap.

"You traitor hotdog." She pouted with a giggle.

Jughead passed her the romote so she could chose what to watch.“Hotdog is my therapy dog. He prefers me.” Jughead teased.

"I gave him treats, ran with him and he won't give me cuddles. Where am I meant to get cuddles now? Vegas."

“Hotdog will share. Just move closer.”He said.

"Are you sure?"

Betty was unsure. Yes she's been living in his house but she didn't know how far and comfortable they are with each other.

“Of course. I don’t bite.”

"I think you do." She teased moving closer.

“I may be a gang leader but I’m a pretty nice guy. Don’t tell anyone.” He teased.vBetty leaned up to him close. "I'll keep my mouth zipped." She whispered smiling.

“Good.” He smiled."But hotdog won't." She she giggled biting her lip before leaning over for her burger. 

“You’ll stay quiet won’t you, Hotdog?” Jughead teased. Hotdog just looked up at him. He then moved to Betty's lap.“Rude!” Jughead teased.

"Oh Juggie." Betty smiled leaning her head on his shoulder as she started to play legally blonde.“Betty.... no.” He pouted.

"What?" She smirked.

“I shouldn’t have let you pick the movie.”

"It's this or a musical." She smiled.

“How about I pick?”

"Fine but you owe me a foot rub."

“Hey, no I don’t. I’m not supposed to move that much. Rub your own feet.” He teased.

"But I'm tired." She pouted.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. He grabbed her feet and pulled them onto his lap. He then slowly started to rub them."I win." She giggled. 

"What do you want to watch?"Jughead changed the channel and put on an old Hitchcock film."Blondes Juggie? So you really couldn't sit through Legally blonde?" She asked.

“This is better. Plus there isn’t a blonde in every film. That’s just a stereotype.”

"There's a blonde in pretty much everyone." A blonde appeared on the screen. "I made me case." She moaned slightly at the pressure he's rubbing her feet.

Jughead was only paying attention to the film as he rubbed her feet. Betty pulled her feet of his lap and sat toe to toe next to him.Jughead shifted to get more comfortable and winced. He then sat back and sighed.

"You okay Juggie?" She asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just hate feeling so helpless.”

"Is this because of Toni?" She asked. "I know she means something to you. All I know is that the ghoulies passed her on to someone higher up. Higher up than my auntie."

“No, it has nothing to do with Toni. I feel helpless because I’m in pain.”

"Juggie... I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's my fault."

“No it’s not. It’s okay.”

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked concerned.

“I’m fine.”

"Don't lie to me Jones. You maybe handsome but I hate liers."

“It’s fine, really. I already took pain medication.”

"Okay."Jughead just sat back and watched the film."Hey hotdog, daddy needs some kisses." Betty whispered.

Jughead just smiled and Hotdog rested his head on Jughead’s lap and nudged his hand because he noticed Jughead wasn’t calm.

"I can go if you want." She whispered.

“No, it’s okay. It’s not you. I’m just mad it’s going to take awhile to get better.”

"You're a fighter Juggie." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. Jughead just smiled."Also you better because I miss you at school." She pouted.

“You avoided me at school.”

"No I didn't, you just didn't notice me." She said. "Also the serpents may hate me when you get back. Weatherbee put me on charge of them."

“You trying to run my gang, Cooper?” He teased.

"You wish Jones. You just want to see me in a lever jacket put of the North side jumpers. I hate those jumpers."

“Then don’t wear them.”

"I can't unless my mum goes to the farm she's obsessed with. She's back on Tuesday." She said.

“So she has no idea you’ve been here?”

"No why?"

“Doesn’t she hate me? She wrote all of those articles bad mouthing me and the serpents.”

"And I wrote supporting you and the serpents at school... Her new thing is letting go of her past and rebirthing herself. Polly, her and the twins are in the cult. She's trying to get me to join.

“Don’t worry, Betts. I’ll protect you.” He teased. “You can stay here whenever you want.”

"So I'm a damsel in distress?" She turned close to him.

“Nope. I want to help you. You’re my friend.”

"Friend." She whispered.

_____

On Monday morning Betty was in English class. She was the first one in. She looked out of the classroom and saw Jughead walking slowly down the hall. She saw Fangs and Sweet Pea helping him but wanted to help him herself. She hurried out the classroom and up towards him.

“Juggie? You’re not supposed to be back for another month.” 

“I wanted to gather my work.” He winced as he moved.

"Careful! I was picking it up for you." She pouted.

“I’m fine, Betts.”

"If your fine you wouldn't be in pain by now. But you could get the serpents to listen to me."

“When’s the next time you meet up with all of them?”

"After English." She smiled moving his hair out his eyes.

“I’ll wait in the blue and gold. Just text me and I’ll come boss them around for you.”

"I can do that myself it's just their not listening and are close to be getting kicked out." She told him.

“I’ll tell them to listen to you.”

"You're the best." She smiled kissing his cheek.

“I know.” He teased.

"Oh shush if you weren't still in pain I could beat that cute ass of yours." She smirked heading back into class.

“Looks like someone has a crush on you, Jones.” Sweet Pea teased. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Jughead said even though he was smirking as he walked down the hall.

"It's the other way around. Didn't you know? She's practically living with him now." Fangs teased. Jughead rolled his eyes and walked into the blue and gold.

The hour went extremely fast. Fangs and Pea met up with Jughead. They were is right hand men. Betty quickly followed after them. 

“Listen up assholes!” Jughead shouted. “While I’m gone from Scott you need to listen to Betty. Treat it the same as disobeying me. If you do.... you know the rules.” Jughead said. “Is there any problem?” 

“No.” A few of them said. The others just shook there heads."Yes! She's a North sider ordered by the head teacher."

“She’s a friend of mine! If I could pick someone to be in charge I would choose her. Now shut the fuck up before I strip you of your jacket.”

"Juggie it's okay. I'd be pissed too." She whispered. "I'm use to this from everyone. I just need you to get better and this stress isn't helping."

“Well, not from my gang. I won’t let them treat you badly, okay?”

"I can handle them." She smiled cupping his face. "I can go full dark no stars when I want to."

“Such a badass, Cooper.” He teased.

"Or crazy insane. I am related to the blossoms." She whispered moving his hair out his eyes again.

“Definitely a badass.” He smiled faintly.

"Definitely not." She giggled.

Jughead just smiled down at her."Will I see you tonight?" He asked looking down at her still.“Yeah.” She smiled. 

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Get a room." Pea teased.

“Shut up Pea.” Jughead said taking a step back from Betty. Betty lost her smile immediately. "I should get back to my studying. I have tests next week." She whispered.

“Have fun.” Jughead teased.

"Yeah, yeah." She dismissed him.

“Bye.” He smiled.

She didn't say goodbye, she just smile faintly and walked away. Jughead sighed and left the school. 

After school when Betty went to the trailer she found Jughead laying on the floor. Hotdog was next to him."Juggie!" She ran to his side worried.

“I’m okay.” He said with a winces she tried to move. “I tripped and didn’t have enough energy to get up.”

"Hey don't move." She whispered cupping his face. "Here steady."

Betty carefully helped him get up. She wanted to lead him to the bed but he refused and went to the couch. He wanted to her to stay in the bed.

"No I can't take the bed it's yours." She said taking him to the bed.

“No, I’m fine.”

"Listen to me, bed now!" She helped him over to the bedroom and lied him down.

“Betts.” He said in protest.

"Forsythe! How about I lay by your side until you fall asleep?"

“Okay.” Betty put her shoes off then laid down next to him. Hotdog sat in between them.“Betty?”

"Yes Juggie."

“Have you heard anything about Toni?”

"She's gone to the man in black. I'm just figuring out who." She whispered.

“The man in black?”

"Yeah. Do you know about him?" She asked.

“Yeah, I do.” Jughead said. “He’s working with the Goulies. He runs the drug business.”

"I knew the ghoulie thing not the drug thing." She whispered. "Thank you ba... Juggie."

“I know who he is.”

"I think it's Hiram Lodge." She whispered.

“It is.”

"Fuck!" She shouted. "I'm going to have to figure this out." She whispered hugging Jughead lightly.

“I can help.”

"Your resting." She whispered. "I caused this I'm going to fix it."

"Your so stubborn."

"You love it."

“Maybe a little bit.” He whispered."Maybe a lot." She whispered looking at his lips. “Maybe.”She just bite her lip again. Jughead looked down at her lips."So today at school. Pea on your back about us?"

“He’s just annoying.”

"Or speaking some truth."

“Maybe a little.”

"How so?" She asked.

“I like you.”

"I know I'm a likeable person. But you said the other day I'm a friend." She whispered. 

“Because you are as of now.”

"You're confusing me Juggie." She whispered looking up at him.

“I like you, Betts.”

Betty was confused, he wasn't being clear. She wanted to kiss him, has done since the first day she saw him again. She slowly reached up and kissed him slowly and softly on the lips. Jughead gently held her face in his hands and kissed her back, deepening it. Betty opened her mouth slightly so she explore his mouth with her tongue. Jughead kissed her back, slipping his tongue in as well. Betty just got lost in his embrace.They got lost in the kiss until Jughead pulled back. Betty just pulled back smiling. Jughead smiled back at her.

"Hey." She whispered.

“Hey.” He whispered back. Hotdog leaned up and licked Betty's face.Betty giggled and Jughead laughed. “He wants a kiss too.” Jughead teased.

"You felt left out boy." She stroked him. Jughead just smiled."You're a good kisser." She whispered.“

So are you.”Betty smirked.“Lets get some sleep.” Jughead said.

"You expect me to sleep after that?"She smiled.

What she needed to do was call Kev immediately.“Maybe.” He teased. “I’m exhausted.”

"Go to sleep then." She smiled.

“Goodnight, Betts.”

"Night Juggie." She smiled.

Jughead pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes.Betty couldn't sleep yet so she snuck away to ring Kev.

“Hey, B.”

"I just kissed Jughead." She whispered.

“Oh my god!” Kevin said. “I ship it!”

"He's such a good kisser." She sighed.

“Are you two together now?”

"No."

“Do you want to be with him?”

"Yeah." She smiled.

“I’m so happy for you!”

"Enough about me what about you?" She asked.

“I hooked up with Fangs last night.” He said.

"Wtf really?!"

“He came over and.... well.... we started making out and then one thing led to another...”

"I need details. How, what where you talking about and where?"

“We hooked up at my place. My dad was out.”

"Virgin no more." She teased. "How was it? So are you too together? What happened to get you to that?"

“I invited him over to watch a movie and talk. I don’t know it just happened. We’re figuring out what we are.”

"What did you talk about?" She asked.

“Ourselves. We just got to know each other.”

"So?" She smiled.

“So, What?”

"What do you want to happen?" She asked.

“I wanted us to hookup and we did. I really like him.”

"Do you think you'll get together knowing that your dad's the sheriff?"

“I don’t know. We’re figuring it out.”

"I guess that's the same with me and Juggie."

"Oh I know. Fangs tells me how you two act in the trailer."

“I just hope things work out for us.” She said. “Jughead is so sweet and kind.... and sexy.”

"Where's my innocent B gone?"He teased.

" I know what you mean,Fangs is the same. I don't know why people think of them in a negative way. "

“Fangs will be back over soon. I have to go. Bye, B.”

"I should get back to Jug, have fun." She teased. "Love you."

Betty ended the phone and headed back to the bedroom. Jughead was fast asleep with Hotdog next to him.Betty then realised he didn't take his medication and woke him up

“Betts?” He mumbled. “I’m tired.”

"I know but you'll be in more pain because you haven't taken your night medication." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered even though he made no effort to open his eyes or move."Should I bring it in?" She asked him.

"Please."She went and got it for him. 

When she came back in He was sitting up. “I should probably change my bandages too.”

"Do you need help?"

“Yeah.” He said as he pulled his shirt off.

Betty couldn't help but stare. He stood up and walked over to her."Careful... Here take these." She passed him the medication as she went to the bathroom to get the wrapps.

He took the medication and soon she was walking back into the room. Betty squired the antibiotic cream in her hand so she could gently rub it over his chest. She couldn't help but smile as she did it.Jughead smirked slightly at her."What?" She asked as she began to wrap the bandages around him.

“Nothing.”

"No tell me.

" It's nothing. "

"Please." She whispered kissing his neck.

“I just like you touching me.”

"I like touching you." She shly admitted.vHe just smirked. She finished up bandaging him. “I should probably get back to sleep.” He said.

"Probably... I'm sorry for waking you up."

“It’s okay.” He smiled.

"I'm back home tomorrow. You'll have to remember this yourself." She teased slightly not letting go of his hands. 

“Then if it’s your last night here, come cuddle with me.”

"I shouldn't. Even though we kissed your still a taken man." She whispered.

He just nodded. “Goodnight.”

"But Juggie, it's not that I don't want to... Trust me I really do." She whispered pulling him into her. 

“It’s fine. I get it.”

"Jug...I'm not promising I'll behave myself. I like you too much." She whispered seductively.

“I like you too.”

"Maybe it won't hurt to cuddle." She whispered crawling into his bed. Jughead crawled back into his side and wrapped his arms around her."Definitely doesn't hurt." She smiled.

“Definitely.”

Betty carefully snuggled deeper into his side. Jughead held her there. Jughead fell asleep first again. Betty followed long after that letting her mind wonder. She had to find Toni fast. Moving that thought aside she fell asleep smiling for the first time in a really long time.

The next morning Betty woke up first for school. Jughead looked so peaceful.She wasn't going to be back for awhile as her mum was back in town.She wanted to wake him up to say bye but she knew he needed sleep.She then noticed he was starting to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head." She whispered.“Hey Betts.”"I'm heading off now. I was wondering if I...""Wondering what?"He mumbled.

" Can I kiss you goodbye? "She whispered.

" Of course you can. "He smiled.

Jughead sat himself up and leaned up to kiss Betty. "Remember to take your meds;don't be rushing around. Message you if you need me;I'll happy sneak away from my mum for you." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I should go before my mum kills me. I changed my clothes." She smiled back at him.

Betty hugged him lightly before she headed back to her house. She ran doing her daily run. It gave her an excuses if her mum was back. It's just her luck that when she opened the door at half 6 in the morning she found Alice Cooper packing boxes away.

“What are you doing?” Betty said. 

"We're moving to the farm." Alice said."I sold the house to an anonymous buyer." She added.

“I’m not going to live with some cult.” Betty snapped.

"We're not a cult just a community. You have no choice. Your dad is fuck nose where and you'll be homeless."

“Then fine. I’d rather be homeless.”

"Collect your things after school and be gone. The new buyers are coming next week!" Alice said excitedly.

Betty rolled her eyes and ran upstairs.She quickly got dressed before running out the house. She promised Archie she would walk to school with him but in this instinct she needed to be alone.She decided to cancel and say to Archie that she was coming in late so she could walk alone. She wished she could walk with Jughead because he always understood her. Right as she thought that, she got a text from him. 

J: Hey, I won’t be around tonight so I’m going to have to cancel our plans. Have a good day at school :)

B: what came up? :( Already a bad day :'(

J: Sorry Betts. There’s an issue at the Wyrm.

B: Okay. I'll figure something out considering I can't go home.

J: Why can’t you go home?

B: Long story.

J: Then stay at my place as long as you need to. I’ll be back late tonight  
B: Okay.

Betty put her phone away. She couldn't believe Alice had done this. First her college fund, now this. Betty couldn't handle it. She had no clue what to do. All she really could do was pack her whole life up into boxes and take one day at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed and Betty had all of her stuff moved out. She hasn’t seen much of Jughead because he’s been busy with the serpents. She’s been staying at his place and some nights Kevin’s place. There would be some nights when she’s staying at Jughead’s where he’d crawl into bed with her late at night and wrap his arms around her. The only problem was that he would always be gone in the morning when she woke up.

She had all her stuff at Kevin's though. She was like the daughter Tom and Laura didn't get. Laura would be home today for a month before heading back out again. Betty decided to stay with Kevin for awhile. Jughead was never around anyways. She was currently on the hunt for a job. She's found out that the man in black is in partnership with her auntie's business. She's going to get hired there on the weekend. But currently she's in the wyrm waiting for an interview.

Jughead came into the room to do the interview. “Hey Cooper.” He said.

"Hey Jones."

“When I heard you wanted a job here I was really confused. Why would you want to work here?” Jughead said half serious half teasing.

"I'm homeless and no college fund." She whispered in embarrassment.

“So that’s the long story you wouldn’t tell me. What happened?”

"It's more complicated. I'd rather not speak about it." She whispered looking away.

“That’s fine.” He said.

"At least not here."He just nodded."So the interview?"

“Right.” He said. Jughead went through a list and started to ask her questions. He wrote down all of her answers. “Normally I don’t let people know if they can work here for a few days but I know you’re amazing at everything. Plus, I know what it’s like to be homeless and broke. Are you willing to take shifts every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday night from 7:00 to 9:30? You can bartend and clean tables.” He said.

"Absolutely."

Betty's going to have to take no appointment from 7pm on a weekend whilst she's going undercover at the brothel.“Perfect.” He smiled faintly.

"Thank you Juggie." She whispered going to hold his hands. "I miss you."

“I miss you too.” He said, holding her hands.

"I'm staying at Kevs."

“Okay.” He nodded.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.“I’m fine.”

"Sure you are and I'm going to college at this rate." She teased.“I’m fine, really.”

"Juggie please!... also I need a favour." She whispered.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well before this I went to the brothel. I got a gig there so I could go under cover. I had Intel of some thing. Anyway... Be my first client?"

“You want me to be your first client?” He said, seemingly amused by the question.

"It's not funny Forsythe. I'm going undercover."

“It’s a little funny.”"Forget it!"“I’m just teasing, Betts.” He said. “What do you mean by wanting me to be your client?”"It's a brothel Juggie. I have to be a mistress." She whispered“Well.... Maybe I can go on record as being your client and we don’t have to do anything.”"Sure." She said.He nodded and got up to put the interview papers away."I start tonight."“Will you have other clients.... real clients?” He asked, slightly jealous."I assume so... I've got to go get ready. Just as for Crimson."Jughead just nodded."Will I see you tonight?" She asked.

He just nodded.

Betty kissed him on the cheek. They weren't together yet but it's a thing she started at the hospital and she can't stop.

Betty headed back to the Kellers to get herself ready. She shoved her stuff in the bag before going in to the five seasons to finish getting ready.An hour after Betty got there she was informed that her client was there. Betty headed out to the desk to retrieve them. As she did that she saw Toni walking to get her client.

“Toni?” She said.

"Betty!" She mouthed. "Help me."

When no one was looking Betty quickly grabbed Toni and pulled her into the other room."I'm here to do exactly that."

“Thank god.” Toni whispered.

"We just need an escape plan. I've scoped out the place. I'll start planning it. You leave next week, I'll message V and Cher your okay."

As Betty pulled out her phone to message them so got a text from Jughead. 

J: decided to be your client after all ;) this is just for your plan though. 

“What about Jughead? Does he know your plan?” Toni said.

"He knows bits of it. He's actually helping me and I'd here now. Is that okay?" Betty asked feeling guilty because their still together.

“He’s here?” Toni said.

"Yes."

“Can you get him? I need to see him.” She whispered.

"Ye... Yeah." Betty whispered back trying not to feel jealous.

Betty headed out the room towards the desk. She saw Jughead there in his serpent jacket.

“Juggie.” She said. “Toni’s here.”

“Where is she?”

"I'll show you... Then I'll leave you two alone." She whispered trying not to tear up.

Jughead just nodded as she led him to the room. Betty opened the door to let him in and left them. Toni saw Jughead and ran up to him pulling him on for a hug and kiss.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again. I was so worried.” He said. 

“You were worried? I was the worried one. You got shot.” 

“I’m okay.” He said.

"I'm getting out finally. Betty's helping me." She smiled.

“Betty’s amazing.” He smiled.

"I guess she's okay." She said. "Now your here we can take advantage of this place."

“What we should do is get you back to the Wyrm. Everyone has been so worried.”

"I can't yet. If I do I die, Betty's figuring out a plan. So?"Jughead just hugged her."I should get back to work."

“No you don’t. You’re staying with me.”

"Okay." Toni smiled hugging him.

Betty was in the other room crying. She's happy for them. She decided to message Jughead.

B:I'll move the rest of my things to Kevs house.

Jughead didn’t check his phone as he held Toni close to him. Betty's first client was meant to be Jughead instead it was Chuck Clayton. Jughead told Toni to stay in the room. He snuck out and grabbed Betty before she had to go to her client. He then pulled her into another room.

"Juggie." She whispered looking away.

“Betts.” He said turning her face to look at him.

"What?" She whispered.

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He said, wiping away the tears that still lingered on her cheeks.

"Nothing much. I told you I'd find her, now she can move back in with you."

“She cheated on me, Betts. I don’t want to be with her.”

"She's still a really close friend." She whispered. "I'm just a North sider on the trailer park."

“She’s more like a sister to me. Besides, she’d rather be with Cheryl. Plus, she tried to hurt you.” He said. “She wanted to take advantage of one of these rooms with me but I’d much rather be your client.” He teased.

"Really?" She whispered. "Because I don't want to do it with Chuck but he's asked for the new girl."

“I’m meant to be your first client.” He whispered.

"But you used your time talking to Toni." She whispered shly. "But I could say the session ran over and you paid double."He just nodded."Okay you bad boy sit!"

“You really want to do something? You don’t just want to use me to get out of Chuck being your client?”

"My aunt does random checks. Better safe than sorry."

He just nodded.

"Jacket! Hand it to me." She smiled.

Jughead took off his jacket and handed it to her. Betty slipped her top off and slide the jacket on. Jughead smirked as he watched her."Stand up!" She ordered.Betty walked over to the draw and pulled out some silk ties. "You should be punished for ignoring me."

“Ignoring you?”

"Yes. I've been trying to get you alone and it's serpent this and that. Well I'm queen now." She whispered in his ear.

“Why have you been trying to get me alone, Betts?” He teased."Don't talk back to me!" She shouted. Jughead just bit his lip. Betty than sat on his lap as she used her silk bandana around her head. She slipped it off to pull Jughead in closer.

They were face to face and Jughead just looked at her.Betty leaned in closer to him, she was about to kiss him when the door came crashing open. Betty and Jughead both looked over to see Penelope, Chuck and Toni stood at the door.

“What the hell?” Toni said.

"He's my client Toni!" Betty said. 

“He’s my boyfriend!” Toni said .

"Still a client." Betty said squeezing Jughead's nervously. She wanted to dig her nails to her palms.

"We'll talk about this next time I see you Toni." Jughead said."Betts come to the trailer tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"He never let's anyone wear his jacket!"

“Well, he let me.” Betty said.

"Jug!"

Jughead got up and grabbed Toni’s hand. He then pulled her out of the room with him."No T you cheated on me. I was helping with an investigation to save you. Now we have, your walking out here with us." Jughead said.

Meanwhile in the other room. Betty was already starting the plan. She managed to convince her aunt to let her go in exchange for her.

“How did you find out about that?” 

“Betty’s investigation.”

"Bitch." She uttered.

“Seriously, Toni? Did you expect me to not find out?”

"I was going to tell you!" She shouted.

Betty heard the shouting in the other room but she had to tell Toni that she was free to go. Betty walked into the room serpent jacket in hand. She handed it back to Jughead.

"You're free to go."

Toni just nodded. 

“Did you expect me to still want to be with you, Toni?” Jughead said.

"No... I was just figuring things out." She admitted.

"Wait how is she free to go?" Jughead asked.

"I made a deal with the devil. An Eye for an Eye. I'm taking over for Toni. Its my fault that you got shot."

“Betty.... no. You’re not doing that. I’ll get you both out. This isn’t your fault.” Jughead said.

"Jug it's done! Don't... You say it's not my fault but we both know the truth... So I'll be staying here awhile." She whispered towards the end. "Go take Toni home. Fangs and Pea will be happy to see her."

Jughead shook his head. He pulled out his phone and sent out a message. “Betty, go hide. Toni, stay with me.”

"Jug listen to me! It's okay, Pen won't let anything happen to me. Go!... Go I don't want to see you!" She lied. 

“Betty! I said go hide!”

"I said no Jughead! I have nothing to live for like you and Toni do. Go! Go Now!" She shouted trying not to cry as she pushed him out the door.

Jughead didn’t listen to her. He picked her up and carried her to the other room. He put her down in the room and locked it. The locks were on the outside of the door so she couldn’t get out. Right as he did that a bunch of serpents came rushing in.

She felt like a child again when he mum would lock her up in the cupboard. She felt claustrophobic. Painic and pain came over her and she stated to hurt herself.

The serpents came in and started to raid the place. Everyone and everything was being taken out. An hour later after everything was taken care of Jughead came back to the room and unlocked it. Betty was a sobbing and bloody mess when he came back.

Jughead sighed and picked her up. He carried her into the bathroom and cleaned and bandaged her hands. 

When they went back out all of the serpents and Toni were gone. 

They left the room and got into his car. He didn’t say anything the whole ride and soon they were pulling up in front of Kevin’s house. Betty just sat there and cried still. Hall would do it to her the most. He would abuse her and assault her. Alice blocked out years of abuse but Betty couldn't. Jughead just sat there.

"You shouldn't have done that." She whispered.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

"I'm claustrophobic."

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” He said. “Go inside and get some sleep.”

"Yeah my dad was sorry when he use to beat me." She whispered getting out the car. Jughead didn’t say anything."He use to lock me up too. My mum started to do it too because she was scared of him." She cried slamming the door.

Jughead watched her walk inside. He felt terrible but he ignored it as he started up the car. Jughead drove back to the trailer, as he opened the trailer hotdog ran upto him.

“Hey buddy.” He said, petting him. Hotdog noticed he was anxious. Hotdog barked at him speaking to him.“I’m okay, buddy.” Jughead said.

He barked again to tell him he knows he's lying.“I’m fine.” He said again, going to sit on the couch. Hotdog followed him. He sat upon his lap. He quickly got off to get Betty slipper to chew on. He then sat back on his lap.

Jughead laughed softly. “You’re going to make her mad.” He teased Hotdog. Hotdog carried on chewing her favourite slippers.

Jughead just laughed softly. Jughead took a picture of him and sent it to Betty with the caption. 'I owe you new slippers.'Jughead put his phone down. 

He remembered he had to go change his bandages Betty would normally help him as he gets tangled but tonight he had to do it alone. He missed her in the trailer. He just hopes she's at school tomorrow.

_____

The next day Betty was at school bright and early.It was Jughead’s first day back. He was still struggling but he wanted to go back.Betty was heading to her locker when she saw one of the serpents Jack spray painting something on her locker.

“What are you doing!?” She shouted as she ran over.She saw North side serpent slut writen on her locker.

She started to cry as she looked at it.Kevin and Fangs saw her on her knees crying. They ran over to her.“Betty?” Kevin said. 

“What the fuck happened?” Fangs said."A serpent." She whispered."I'm going home."

“No, stay. Go talk to Jughead.”

"No!" She shouted as she pulled herself off of the ground and ran away.

Kevin sighed and watched her go.Kevin looked over to Fangs worried. "Ba... Fangs I'm worried about her."

“So am I. Jughead has been upset. They got into a fight.”

"She didn't tell me bab.. Fangs."

“Kev?”

"Yeah."

“You can call me babe.”

"Okay." He smiled.

Fangs leaned forward and kissed him. They haven't kissed in school before.This was the first time they were public and Fangs just couldn’t help himself. He kissed Kevin passionately. Kevin deepened the kiss. It felt amazing to be with someone who isn't ashamed of him.

Fangs smiled into the kiss."We should get Jug." Kevin whispered. "Continue this later..."

“Perfect.” Fangs smiled. They held hands as they walked down the hall together.

"Fangs will you be my boyfriend?" Kevin nervously asked as they saw Jughead.

“I would love to.” Fangs said."I want you to meet my mum." Kevin whispered as they pulled Jughead into the blue and gold.

“What’s wrong?” Jughead said."Betty's locker."

“What about it?”

"One of your gang members spayed painted her wall. Sort the delinquents out." Kevin said. "No offence baby."

“None taken.” Fangs smiled. 

“Who was it?” Jughead said

"I don't know, the hoolagon ran before Betty caught a better look... Also your not a hoolagon Baby, you're phenomenonal."Fangs kissed him. 

“I need to go get Betty.” Jughead said as he stormed out of the room."Good luck with that! She ran god knows where!" Kevin shouted.Jughead just sighed.

____

Betty ran to the only place in Riverdale where there's no judgment. Pops diner.Jughead walked around town. He couldn’t find her anywhere. The last place was Pop’sJughead pushed the door open to pop's hearing the bell chime seeing her sit at the corner booth on the back. Jughead walked over and sat down across from her.

"What do you want?"She asked.

“To apologize.”

"For what?"

“Being terrible.”

"You're not."

“I am. I didn’t know what happened to you and I locked you in there anyways. I was trying to keep you safe.”

"I told you to leave it." She whispered. "I was handling it"Jughead stayed silent"No one expects someone like me to go through that."

“Look, I get if you hate me but i was just trying to help you. I didn’t know.”

"I know." She whispered.

“I’ll go.” He said, getting up."Don't!" She grabbed his hand.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

"Because I have to tell you that I enjoyed myself more than I should have before we got interrupted." She whispered. Jughead just smiled faintly."Also I'm sorry."

“Don’t be.” He said. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

"I did, so you really don't let anyone wear your jacket?" 

“Yeah.”

"I'm the exception." She whispered.

“You’re always the exception.”

"Am I fired now we've got Toni back?" She asked. "I liked it on."

“Of course not.”

"Good, I need to get out this town." She whispered looking at him wearing the bandana from yesterday. Jughead reached across the table and held her hand. Betty smiled faintly as she interlocked their hands together.“Don’t leave this town, Betts. I’d be lost without you.”

"I technically met for college but I'm not coming back after. You'll just have to come with me." She whispered smiling.

“College isn’t for another year and a half.”

"Don't remind me. I need to get out of here."Jughead didn’t say anything."Don't remind me. I need to get out of here."

"With you by my side." Betty leaned in towards him.

“Let’s not think about this now.”Betty pulled her hands away and leaned back. Jughead stayed silent."I like you Juggie! I took care of with your bullet wound. I had someone write serpent slut on my locker... You know what...maybe people use me then toss me."

“I like you too, Betts.”He said."So let me hold your hands." She whispered. Jughead didn't move.

"Are you ashamed of me?" She whispered."No I just don't want you getting hurt because of me. People I get close to get hurt." He admitted.

“Like your family?” 

He just nodded. 

“That wasn’t because of you, Jughead.” 

Jughead stayed completely silent."Juggie, we don't have to tell anyone. I just... It doesn't matter."

“No, tell me.” He said.

"No it doesn't matter." She whispered."It wouldn't matter anyway. You don't want to date me. I'm too damaged and fucked up." She added.

“So am I.”

"I want to date you." She whispered.

“I want to date you too.”

"But you won't; you're scared for my safety. We could date in secret."Jughead didn't say anything. Betty just nervously sat in the booth figiting.

“Okay.” He finally agreed.

"Wait what?"She asked in disbelief.

"Betts come with me." He said.

"Where?" She asked.

"Follow me."

Jughead drove her on the back of his motorbike to the trailer park so they could talk more privately.

They walked in and sat down on the couch. 

“I still need to figure things out with Toni.” He said. “But I just want to keep you safe, Betts. It seems like everyone I care about either gets hurt or abandons me.”

"Do you really think I'll abandoned you? Hurt I'm made of steel Juggie. Nothing else can hurt me more than my father has and my mother." She said.

“You saw what happened to Toni, Betts. I couldn’t imagine what I’d do if something like that happened to you.”

"What happened to Toni was because of me. Please Juggie!" She whispered.

“I still need to end things with Toni.”

"I've got to go... I need to get a spot at the shelter tonight. Kev is having Fangs over tonight." She said walking to the door.Jughead walked after her. “Stay with me.”

"I shouldn't tonight." She whispered. "I can't."

“Why not?”

"Because Juggie you didn't see my locker today. I got rejected and it hurts."

“You didn’t get rejected.”

"Really Juggie because it feels like it." She whispered tearing up.Jughead wiped away her tears. “The second I talk to Toni and end things, I’m all yours.” He whispered.

"She wants to be serpent queen Juggie."

“She cheated. She’s not going to.”

"Yeah right." She whispered.

“Stop being stupid.” He said. She could see in his eyes that he was teasing.

"I'm not being stupid. I'm being reasonable. God you were my client she had to understand.

"“Betty....”

"Yeah..." She whispered.

“I don’t want to be with Toni.”

"I know." She sighed.

“I want to be with you.”

"Then be with me. You want to keep me safe than keep us a secret." She said.

“I need to break up with Toni first. It’s not fair to you.”

"I don't care Jug! Trev asked me out on a date today before I saw my locker, I said no for you." She shouted.

Jughead didn’t say anything as he pulled her close to him and pulled her mouth in for a passionate kiss. Betty sank into the kiss and smiled.“Stop being so demanding.” He teased. 

“I want to be with you.”

"Then be with me." She whispered.

“Until I know that you’ll be safe, we’re staying a secret.”

"Perfect. All I want is to be with you." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her again."also I had alternative motivatives the other day."

“Oh yeah?”

"Yeah."

“What was your alternative motive?”

"I wanted to seduce you." She whispered.

“You wouldn’t need to do much seducing.” He teased, holding her face in his hands.

"But it's fun."

“Then seduce me.” He whispered seductively before he kissed her."You haven't been cleared." She whispered into the kiss. "Also I would love to have cuddles on the couch or in bed."

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled mimicking his. "Also hotdog is in my bad books."

“Because of your slippers?”

"Definitely. They were fluffy and comfy." She pouted.

“I’ll buy you new ones.”

"Won't be the same."

As soon as she said Hotdog jumped on the bed. Jughead smiled and sat down on the bed. Hotdog instantly came over to his side and rested his head on Jughead’s lap. Betty smiled at them because they looked adorable. She was so happy that they were together. If she's being honest she's preferred to keep them a secret and to herself.

Jughead looked up and noticed her staring.He held his hands out so she would join him. Betty happily took the invite.

Meanwhile on the other side of the country making her way to the town she grew up to revist her old flame and lover. Gladys Jones was coming home. She's brewing up a new drug for the dealers.


	5. Chapter 5

Gladys Jones had just arrived back into town. She was brewing up a whirlwind of a storm. She'd dropped JB off to their new house whilst she made a pit stop to an old flame.

Betty and Jughead woke up in each other’s arms. They had to go get ready for school but neither of them wanted to move. Betty snuggled deeper towards Jughead's chest as he declined there alarm. Betty just wanted to stay in his warm embrace. They were still figuring out everything but both know they wanted to be together. For the first time ever they're putting their selves first.

“We need to get to school.” Jughead whispered even though he didn’t make any effort to move.

"Fine." She pouted. ughead smiled and kissed her pout."I'm going to be jealous person. I'm warning you now."

“Why are you going to be jealous?” He teased.

"Oh please like I need to answer that." She said throwing the blanket off of them. "Up now!" She pointed at him moving her finger forward and backwards to tell him to come.

Jughead happily obliged as she pulled him in for a kiss before going to get dressed.“Don’t you usually walk with Archie?” Jughead said.

"Yes, maybe you could join us. He misses you."

“I doubt that. He avoids me. I’ll just drop you off.”

"Pretty please." She battered her eye lashes at him.

“Stop being adorable. Not today, Betts.”

"Pretty please with a milkshake on top."

“Maybe another day.”

"But Juggie, why?" She kissed him.

“I don’t know if I’d be able to control myself around you.” He teased."Ugh!" She rolled her eyes.

“I promise I’ll walk with you two another day.”

"You haven't gave me a good enough reason yet." She smiled pulling on his serpent Jacket so he couldn't go anywhere.“Betts.” He pouted. “Give it back.”

"No." She smiled kissing him.“I already gave you a good reason.”

"Nope because it works both ways. If I can behave you can behave." She smirked.

“I haven’t spoken to him in ten years.”

"There we are." She said pulling him in for a hug. "You're scared."

“I’m not scared.”

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Betty said pulling the jacket off in exchange for her demin one. "You're coming then I'll watch another one of your movies."

“Nope. I’m not coming.”

"Fine!"

“Also, I won’t be around tonight. There’s a serpent meeting.”

"I'm working tonight remember." She squared up to him.

“Right. I forgot.”

"What's the problem?" She asked as she began to head to the door.

“Nothing.”

"You just lied to me." She whispered.

“No I didn’t.”

"Yes you did. I know you and I know when your lying. Just forgot it! I'm off to school." Betty stormed out the trailer.“I promise you, I’m not lying.”Betty didn't hear it as the door slammed.

Jughead sighed and followed after her. Once he caught up to her she was heading out of the trailer park.

“Betts. I wasn’t lying.”

"Then tell me why you're being stand offish?" She asked as she carried on walking.

“I wasn’t trying to.” He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Juggie you're doing it without realising. I know you haven't had anyone besides Pea and Fangs but I'm here now. Open up to me or you'll drive people away like that."

“I’m sorry.”

"It's okay just be open with me."

“I will.”

"Good." She smiled.

“Now let me give you a ride to Archie’s.”

Betty just smiled and gave into him. She climbed on the back of his bike. He navigated through the streets of Riverdale until he arrived on his street. Betty got off the back of his bike. 

“I’ll see you in class.” He smiled.

Betty was about to say something when she saw a new family in her house and started to tear up. 

“Hey.... Betts.... it’s okay.” Jughead said, hugging her. “Your mom is terrible and you didn’t deserve that. I’m so sorry.”

"It's okay, I just left some things behind. Now I can never get back."Jughead focused in on the family moving in. He then completely froze. "Juggie?"

“Betts....”

"Yeah?"“That’s my mom and Jellybean.”"Go knock on the door." She smiled.“Not happening.”"But what about Jelly?" She asked.

Archie suddenly came out his house. He came up to them and pulled Jughead in for a hug. He missed his friend from birth so much.“Hey Arch.” Jughead said."I've missed you man."“I missed you too.”"Are you walking with us?" Archie asked.

"Mum hurry I don't want to be late for school!"Jughead didn’t hear Archie as he looked over at Jellybean. He hasn’t seen her in so long. He knew that she had just turned 12.She would be starting her first day at school in Riverdale. He's staring at her right now. She's back home. 

"Jug?" Archie said.

Betty just grazed their hands together and squeezed them. Jughead just stayed frozen as he watched his little sister."Baby." Betty whispered in his ear.

“It’s her.... she’s here...”

"She is Juggie... Speak to her." Betty smiled.He shook his head. “Not now. I can’t..... I promised her I wouldn’t join the serpents.... she didn’t want me to turn out like our father.”

"You haven't... Plus look at her jacket." She whispered.

“She’s a Toledo serpent. But that’s completely different. They helped homeless kids..... the south side serpents are an actual gang.”

"It's not Jug. I did research on the serpents remember for Jason's case. They have dirt on them too."

"Guys I hate to break this up but we will be late." Archie said.

“Come on let’s go.” Jughead said."Okay." They both said.

Betty was about to fully hold his hand but realised then pulled away quickly.“Betts I should probably just drive. I don’t want my mom and JB to notice me.”

"Okay. I'll see you in the blue and gold right?" She asked hopeful.

“Of course.” He smiled as he got back on his bike.

Jughead got on his bike and drove to school as Betty walked with Archie. It only took them ten minutes to walk to school. When she got there she stopped at her locker before she had to go to her first class.

She still had the paint on her locker. Weatherbee had emailed her last night giving her the first lesson off so she could rub it off. She went to the supply closet to get things to clean it. The hallways were empty as she started to clean her locker alone. 

A few minutes later Jughead walked over to her. “Want some help?” He smiled.

"I don't know, I don't think I could keep my hands off of you. Plus you still need to be taking it easy."

"Please Betts."

"Fine, I need some more soap and clean water." Betty handed him the bucket as he went to go fill it up for her. Now she was scrubbing the paint as a serpent came behind her.

“Hey there Cooper.” He said.

"Hey Macqueen."

Jughead started to walk back over. JP Macqueen walked passed her squeezing her bumb. "I like the way you grasp that sponge." He smirked walking away.

Jughead walked over to her and dropped the bucket before running after the guy. Betty ran up after Jughead pulling him away. He had to be taking it easy.

"Juggie just stop it I'm use to it. Also we are meant to be keeping this discreet."

“But he touched you.” He pouted. “Plus, the hallways are empty.”

"I know and I want to burn my skin but I'm use to it from the North siders. Just come help me." She whispered. "They won't be empty soon." She kissed him.

“I don’t want you to be used to it.”

"Well I am. Just come help me."

“Fine.” He kissed her.

"Thank you." She whispered. "God now I don't know what to wear to work tonight."

“Why not?”

"I don't want that to happen again. I'm in my vest top, my jeans and demin jacket." She sighed.

“I won’t let it.”

"I'm night in shining lever." She giggled.

Jughead just smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him until they heared someone coming up the hall. They quickly pulled away heading back to work.

_____

The day went so slow. It was karma being a bitch towards her. Betty decided to wear all black apart from her emerald green belly top. She wore high waisted black jeans, a black lever jacket and high boots.

She was meeting Jughead back at his place so he could drive her to work and he could have his meeting at the Wyrm. Betty was opening the door to the trailer where she saw all the main young serpents.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead said.

"Hey Juggie, Toni, boys."

“I’ll drive you to work.” Jughead said.

"Thank you B.. Juggie."

“No problem.” He said. “I’ll be right back.” He said the other serpents.

"Jug but we have the meeting at the wrym. Take the truck with us all." Toni said.

Jughead just nodded and mouthed an apology to Betty. It was only a 5 minute car journey compared to a 20 minute walk. 

They all got into the truck and drove to the Wyrm.Betty jumped out the truck and headed into the bar.“I’ll see you later.” He whispered to her.

"Hopefully." She smiled.

“Do you want to stay at my place tonight?”

"But Toni was talking about staying." She whispered as age began to wipe the sides down.

“I want to break up with her.”

"I know you do." She whispered. "Do you want anything from the bar? How about a coffee?"

“I’m fine.”

"Juggie I... L... It doesn't matter."

“Tell me.”

"No its okay. Its probably too early anyway.."

“Tell me. Please?” He said.

"I think I love you. You've done so much for me." She whispered. Jughead just smiled softly and kissed her forehead. 

“I’ll see you later.”

"Juggie this place is packed." She whispered.

“I just couldn’t help myself.”

"Behave yourself." She smiled. "Meet me in your office on my break?"

“Okay.” He smiled.

Jughead smiled back at her before he got the meeting started. Half way through the meeting a woman came to the bar and asked for a bourbon neat.Betty served it to her before going back to cleaning glasses.

"You're giving my boy the eye."

“What?” Betty said.

"Jughead. He's taken you know." Gladys said.

“You’re Gladys Jones?”

"The one and only."

“Jughead is my best friend.” Betty lied.

"You like him, I know those looks." Gladys said as she shouted Jughead over.Jughead looked over and froze when he saw his mom. He slowly made his way over."My boy!" She said hugging him. "This girl here has been eye fucking you all night. I mean I get it she's penny's neice."

Jughead went to go stand behind the counter with Betty. “Mother.” Was all he said.

"Forsythe?"

“What are you doing here?”

"I'm back in town for good. Me and my girlfriend are engaged."

“I mean, why did you come see me?”

"I'm here now. Plus I was divorcing your dad. We... I didn't want you knowing. He then went off the rails."

"Juggie..." Betty whispered.

“What do you mean went off the rails?”

"The drinking."

“What about it? The fact that he’s completely addicted and abandoned me so now I’m living alone?”

"Technically not." Betty mumbled.

“What?” Gladys said. 

"Sorry Juggie." She whispered.

“Don’t be.”"She lives with me."“What about your girlfriend Toni?” 

“We’re not together anymore.”"What! She's legacy." Gladys shouted.

"Betty is too mum!"“Plus, since when do you care? You left me when I was only 13!” He added."To work away."

"Jug I should go." Betty whispered.

"No, stay slut." Gladys said.

"That's what I am to everyone because I'm a blonde." She said before throwing alcohol over Gladys and walking out.

“Get the fuck out of my bar.” Jughead said angrily.

"My name is on the deed. No!"

“Actually, it’s not. I called dads lawyer and she helped me get him to sign the whole place over to me. So get the fuck out!”

"You do this you won't see your sister." Gladys threatened.

“That’s her choice. Not yours. Get out!”

"Don't risk it Jug." Betty said as she came back for her phone.

“Get out.” Jughead said to Gladys again. 

“No!” 

Jughead looked over at Sweet Pea and Fangs. They nodded and went over and grabbed Gladys before taking her out of the bar.Betty was left standing in front of Jughead.Jughead let out a sigh and walked over to behind the counter. He then started to pour himself some shots.

"Don't do that Juggie." Betty said taking them away.

“Betts, please.”

"No." She said pouring them down the drain.

“Betts....”

"Yes?"

“I need them. Please.”

"You want them and still no. Come here..."

Jughead walked up to her. Betty held his hands and looked up at him. "I'm here talk to me." She said cupping his face. She didn't care about being discreet in this moment.

“She doesn’t care about me. She just wants to ruin everything for me.” He whispered.

"Well we'll save Jellybean, protect Riverdale and run her out of town."

“You’ll help me?” He smiled faintly.

"Of course, I'm better than the whole police department. Didn't you know?" She teased.

“You definitely are, Riverdale’s very own Nancy Drew.”

"Thank you. I dress better than her though."

“You definitely do.” He smirked looking her up and down.

"This is how I like to dress. I do like big over sized jumpers though."

“Is that why you stole my shirt?” He teased .

"What no I stole your jumper. I wear it to school last Friday."

“You little thief.” He teased.

"I'll give it back." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and hugged her. “Come with me.” He said grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs with him. Betty happily followed him.

They walked down the hall upstairs to the room at the end of the hall. It was his office. The second they got inside he pulled her in for a passionate and heated kiss. Betty got light headed and pulled away slowly.

“Sorry.” He whispered. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

"I love it." She bite her lip.

Jughead smirked and kissed her again."So Toni?" She whispered in between kisses.

“I ended it.”Betty couldn't help but smile.

"Are we still a secret?" She asked.

“If you want.”

"For a little while. The North siders." She whispered. "I'm so happy."

“I’m happy too.”

"Can I move in with you? I can help pay bills, cook and clean. I mean I kind of already do."

“Of course you can.” He smiled. “But I’ll pay all the bills.”He leaned down and kissed her.

"Not going to happen." She smiled kissing him. Someone came crashing in to the office whilst Jughead pulled her in for another kiss. They both pulled apart quickly and looked up at the door."Pea?"

“Were you two just....?” 

“You saw nothing.” Jughead said.

"I saw everything. Jug you dirty horny bastard." He teased.

“We were just kissing.” Jughead laughed slightly.

"With tongue and some grabbing. Your a changed man Jones. Since when has this been going on? I knew she had a thing for you."

“A few weeks technically. We were working on the investigation together. She’s been staying with me but now we’re officially in a relationship. We wanted to keep it a secret for a little while.” Jughead said. 

“She’s been staying with you?” 

“Yeah....” 

“Same bed?” 

“Yeah....” 

“Wow. You hate cuddling.” 

Jughead just sighed."Technically I don't. I loved them from hotdog. Now I love them even more." He smiled at Betty. "What did you want?" He asked.

“Your mom. She’s trying to get you arrested. She keeps lying and saying you wrote her out of the deed to the bar on your own even though you got FP to do it.” 

“Fuck.” Jughead mumbled."My dad can vouch for me. He's in rehab." He added.

“I’ll try to get in contact with him. Your mom is really determined to get you in prison though. You threw her out of your bar and now she thinks you need to spend a few years rotting in jail.” Sweet Pea said. 

“Thats her way of getting revenge.” Jughead sighed.

"I'm surprised she's not getting me done for assault." Betty said.

Suddenly Fangs came running in. "The police are here for Betty."

“Betts come with me.” Jughead said. She followed after him and they went down the hall to the safe. “Baby, I know you hate being locked in rooms but this is going to keep you safe. I’ll go downstairs and get this figured out. Sweet Pea and Fangs are right here. The door locks from the inside so you can lock it yourself.” Jughead said. Betty just nodded. 

Jughead headed downstairs to go talk with the police. Sweet Pea went with him and Fangs stayed with Betty. 

A few hours later Sweet Pea came back upstairs but Jughead wasn’t with him."Where's Juggie?" She asked worryingly.

“He went to go try and talk to them about you but the second they saw him they arrested him. Apparently Gladys said to take the first one of them that they were able to find. She wanted either of you arrested. So it looks like you’re in the clear but Jughead isn’t.” Sweet Pea said. “Plus, they were hurting him because he was refusing arrest.”

"That's not happening." Betty said as she moved as she began to run to the police station. Sweet Pea and Fangs ran after her. 

Since it was late at night, the station was starting to close down besides the two officers on the night shift. They were half asleep and Betty, Sweet Pea, and Fangs managed to sneak into the cell room to find Jughead.

"You are stupid Juggie."Jughead looked up from where he was laying down. “Betts.” He said. He got up and walked over to the bars so he could be as close to her as possible.

“You should go, baby. Sweet Pea and Fangs can take you home and make sure you’re okay. I want to keep you safe.” He said.

"No they wanted me they can have me."

“They wanted either one of us. They just figured you would be easier to get because you work up front at the bar. It’s okay Betts, really. Go home and play with Hotdog for me. I guess I’ll have to call my dad and talk to him about this. It shouldn’t take long. I’ll most likely be out in a few days.”

"You did nothing wrong I did. I can handle this. It's not like I haven't before." She said. 

“It’s okay, Betts. I’d rather be in here myself than have to see you in here. I’m used to it. It’s okay. I’ve been arrested before. I’ll be out soon, I promise.”

Betty ignored here and handed herself in. She knew Tom would be here in the morning to let her out.Betty figured that once she turned herself in that they would let Jughead out but instead he had to stay there. 

“I’ll go try to contact FP. We’ll get you both out of here.” Sweet Pea said before he left with Fangs. 

Jughead just laid back down on the bench in his cell and sighed."It's not my first rodeo. Anyway, Tom owes me." 

“It was kind of pointless to turn yourself in, Betts. You would just be getting out in the morning.” He said.

“I still have to call my dad and try and get this figured out.”

"No it wasn't because Tom is letting you out too. If he wants to keep his affair a secret."Jughead didn’t say anything."Jug."

“What?”

"I'm sorry. I've fucked things up between us." She whispered.

“You didn’t. I’m just thinking.”

"about?"

“My mom.”

"That she's a bitch."He just nodded. "What else?"

“She’s supposed to care about me.” He whispered. 

"I know that feeling."He just nodded. "Juggie I love you." She whispered.

“Betts...” He whispered.

"Yes."She looked up at Jughead.

“You know how I am, Betts.....” he whispered. “I’m sorry..... I can’t say it back yet.”

"I don't expect you too. I just need you to know that I love you and you're not alone."Jughead just nodded."You need to now that just because she doesn't care doesn't mean your family you've created doesn't."

“Thanks Betts.” He said quietly.

"So your dad's in rehab? He won't kick me out when he's out?" She whispered.

“When he’s out he’s not coming to live with me. I won’t let him.”

"I think you should. I'm saving up for a place of my own." She told him.

“Oh.”

"It's not like I can live with you forever in high school Jug. You have a family."

“A family I don’t want to be around.”

"Hey you do... You were so close to your dad." She whispered. 

“Not anymore. He ruined that.”

"How? You're mum did that."

“When he started drinking he was never home and when he was he would be drunk and hurt me.”

"Oh Juggie." She put her hand throw the bar to touch him.

“It’s fine.” He said.

"No its not."

“It is. It’s over. I don’t have contact with him.”

"No its not okay." She whispered holding her stomach where a scar was.

“It is. Really.”

"Sure." She whispered.

“I wish I could hold you.” He whispered.

"Hold my hand." She uttered trying to grab his hand. Jughead managed to grab her hand and hold it."So that happened today."

“What do you mean?”

"Pea finding out me throwing a drink in your mums face." She smirked.

“She deserved it.”

"Maybe a little." She giggled.

“Maybe a lot.”

"Am I slut?" She whispered.

“Of course not.”

"Do I dress like one? It's just my mum, people from school and your mum. You start to believe it." She admitted.

“Well it’s not true. They’re just trying to hurt you. You are so fucking amazing, Betty and you shouldn’t let them get to you.”

"I know but they do."

“I’m so sorry Betts. You don’t deserve it.”

"It's okay. You know I'm not sorry for not listening." She told him."I'm just as stubborn as you are. Also I can't sleep without you." She whispered.

“Well we’re going to have to. We’re both locked in jail cells.”Betty just smirked talking a boby pin out her hair and began to unlock her sell. "Are we now?" She smiled.

“What if we get caught?”

"Tom won't care." She said opening his cell.

Betty walked in and sat down next to him. He pulled her in for a kiss. Betty pulled him down to lay down with her. She quickly fell asleep on her arms. The following day Tom woke them up in the cell. They both got up.

"Really Betty again?"

“What do you mean, Tom?” She said.

"You're in here again."

“Because Juggie’s Mom is a bitch.” She said. 

“I expect this from Jughead not you, Betty.” Tom teased.

"You love me Tom. What? If your team does their jobs properly you wouldn't see me at all."

“Betty I can let you out now but Jughead has to stay. His mom is requesting a trial. She’s determined to win both of Jughead’s properties. The Whyte Wyrm and the trailer park.” Tom said.

"Wait you owe the trailer park?" She asked. "I'll sort this out Juggie." She whispered kissing him.

To say Betty was pissed was an understatement. Betty was on the war path. Her next mission was to shoot Gladys Jones down.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty Cooper decided it was time to pay a little visit to her old house. She had stuff she had to get back and a few words that needs to be spoken. She won't be silenced.She knocked on the door and it was opened by Jellybean."JB right?"

"Yeah? You are."

"You're brothers girlfriend."“Your Jughead’s girlfriend? Where is he?”

"Your mother has him in a jail cell. Speaking of her please may I see her." Betty smiled.

“Jug is in jail?”

"Thanks to your mother."

“Mom!” Jellybean shouted. Jellybean allowed Betty in as she took them to Gladys.“What’s up, JB?” Gladys said from the other room.

"You have Jug in jail!" She shouted in tears.

“He’s going to stay there until he gives me the Wyrm and the trailer park.” Gladys said walking into the room.

"That's not going to happen." Betty shouted.

"It will. I will only let it go if you break up with him."

“Why would you care if they’re together or not?” JB said."I'm marrying her aunt."

“So you’re just going to hurt Jughead like that?”

"Yes."JB started to cry and walked out of the house."Will you leave Jug alone if I disappear out his life?" Betty asked crying.

“Yes.” She said. “But you have to make it as harsh and mean as possible. He deserves to feel pain.”

"Fine but drop the charges now!" Betty cried.

Gladys called Tom Keller and dropped the charges. “Now break up with him.”Betty didn't even say anything. She ran out her old house. 

She kept running and running. I' the end she ended up running to Greendale. When she finally stopped running Jughead called her.She wiped her tears away and answered the phone.

“Babe, she dropped the charges. You’re a miracle worker. What did you say to her?”

"Oh nothing special."

“Where are you? I owe you a kiss.”

"V had an emergency." She lied.

“Oh okay. I’ll see you later, right?”

"Yeah we need to speak."

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.”

"Yeah."

“Bye babe.”

"Bye."

Jughead hung up first.bBetty decided to hang around their for a bit before heading back home.When she arrived back at the trailer Jughead was sitting on the couch with Hotdog.

"Jug can we speak?"

“Yeah. Is everything okay?”

"I lied to you, it was all a bet." She whispered.

“What?”

"the football team bet me I couldn't get with a serpent."

“Seriously Betty? All of this just for some fucking bet?!”Betty looked away crying. "I had to." She whispered.

“And here I actually thought you cared.” He scoffed.

"I guess I'm just like the rest of them." She whispered crying.

“Get your things and go.” He said trying not to tear up.

Betty couldn't look at him. She was so upset. But she couldn't have him lose everything he earned because of his mother. She quickly packed her things up in her bag. She bragged it out of the trailer in bits. She'd messaged Veronica and Kevin for a girls night.

As she walked past him she pulled of his jumper she was wearing and handed it to him. Jughead didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t even look at her. 

She just walked out.As she walked out she just silently cry grasping her hands.Kevin came to pick her up. They all met at Veronica’s place. They spent the night talking and comforting Betty. 

The next day at school Betty went back to sitting with Veronica, Kevin, and Archie at lunch. 

She couldn’t help but stare over at the serpents table. Jughead was talking with Toni.Toni was flirting with him again. Touching him in a way only Betty was aloud. She couldn't take it anymore and excused herself. 

Betty went to the blue and gold. She spent the rest of lunch in there. When lunch was over Jughead walked in and sat at his desk. Betty quickly hid all her things as she's currently living there in the room.

As Betty was doing that she got a text from a number she didn’t recognize. 

G: I’ve changed my mind. I need those properties. - Gladys

B: no! We had a deal.

G: too bad, blondie. 

Betty looked over at Jughead. He was packing up his things. He then threw the article he was working on down on her desk and walked out.

B: you better keep to this deal or I will tell Jughead you killed his grandfather.

G: he won’t believe you. After you dumped him he probably doesn’t trust you anymore. That’s how Jughead is. The police are on their way to arrest him.

B: Please don't! Wasn't this enough!

G: never!

Betty ran through the crowd of kids on their way to their lessons as she saw Jughead walk out the doors. She powered her way through the crowds but she was too late. She watched the police car drive off.

Betty called Tom Keller and left the school to go to the police station.vTom didn't answer her call. He was too busy down at the station. Betty arrived at the station and went to go find Tom or Jughead.She found Jughead in the cell he was previously in.

He was sitting on the bench and had his head in his hands.Betty unpicked the lock coming to sit next to him. Jughead didn’t move or look up. Betty didn't care and pulled him in for a hug. Jughead pulled his face from his hands and looked at her. 

“Why are you here?”

"I can go?" She whispered.

“I just want to know why you’re here.”

"Because your mum broke her promise so I'm breaking mine." She whispered.

“What promise?”

"She promised to stop going after the serpents if I broke up with you."Jughead didn’t say anything."I should go."

“Dont.”

"I hurt you and I promised you I wouldn't." Betty blinked some tears away. Jughead wiped away her tears."I need to get back before the school closes." She whispered. He just nodded slightly."I'm living there."

“Come back home?”

"You'll be out a home if I go back." She whispered.

“Just stay at the trailer, please?” He said. “We’ll figure this out.”

"I told my mum I go to the farm." She whispered.Jughead stayed silent."This was last night." She told him.

“So you’re leaving?”

"I don't know. I have nothing keeping me here now."

“What about me?”

"But you said you don't give second chances."

“For you I do.” He whispered.

"Why?" She asked. 

“Because you’re special to me.”

"It wasn't a bet. I love you, I would never do that to you."He just nodded."She won't stop till she gets them. You need to speak to your dad. Team up with him." She admitted.

“I can’t. I won’t.”

"Okay. Then what?" She asked biting her lip.

“Help me?”

"Absolutely." She smiled faintly.

Jughead moved closer to her so their lips were almost touching. Betty looked up at him closing the gap. Jughead connected their lips in a soft kiss. Betty deepened the kiss. They've only kissed and even though it's been a few days she wants more

Jughead pulled back from the kiss. “You should probably be heading back to school. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

"I'm a head in classes." She smiled pulling him back into the kiss. Jughead smiled into the kiss before deepening it again."You know we always get interrupted." She whispered.

“Yeah.”

"So unfair."

“Yeah.” He whispered before kissing her. Betty smirked into the kiss cradling his lap. “Babe. We’re in a jail cell.” He teased. “Behave. Keller is probably going to walk back in soon.”

"Shush you like it. Also its not like I'm doing this." She smirked grinding on him.

“Babe.” He whispered.

"Yeah."

“Stop it.”

"I am behaving."

“No you’re not.” He whispered.

"I am, I've stopped. But I can't get that night out mmy head."

“Neither can I.”

"Oh yeah,how?"She smirked.

“Babe.” He sighed. “Stop trying to get me excited. I’m hard just thinking about it.”

"I'm not, I'm curious. I know I can feel you." She giggled. 

Jughead just sighed. Right as he was about to kiss her Tom Keller walked into the room. Betty quickly got of his lap. Jughead moved his flannel to cover himself."Jughead?"Tom said.

" Yeah? "

“Your trial is on Friday. You’ll have to stay here you’ll have to stay in here for four days.”

"Really Tom, why?" Betty asked pouting. 

“We can’t let you out until we know you’re innocent.”

"He is, I can bring his lawyer and the documents." Betty said.

Meanwhile at the desk of the station Jellybean came to see her brother.“Jug!” Jellybean cried when she saw him. 

“JB.” He sighed."I want to live with you." She said. 

“What about mom?”

"I don't care about her. She's got this plan going on. I want out if it."

“What plan?” 

“She wants to take the trailer park and your bar and turn them into drug labs. She wants to distribute drugs all over town.” 

“What the fuck.” Jughead said

"Juggie calm down." Betty whispered.

“I can’t calm down, babe.” Jughead said. “My mom is trying to ruin the town.” 

"We'll stop her. You forget I'm better than this how police station."

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"JB go to the trailer with Betts."

“I don’t want to leave you.” JB said.

"I don't either Juggie."

"Betts please, hotdog needs you. Also you heard what Tom said."

“It’s going to be four days, Juggie. I want to be with you.” Betty said

"Take care of JB for me. I love you."

“Juggie?” Betty whispered, starting to tear up. 

“I love you.” He said again.

"I love you too." She whispered smiling. Betty walked up to the bars and kissed him."Now get that cute butt out if her." He whispered.

“I’ll see you later, baby.” She kissed him before leaving with JB.

Betty brought JB back to the trailer asking for Fangs Kevin and Pea. to come around too. They all met up at the trailer. Fangs and Pea were happy to see JB again its been forever. 

After they said hi to each other they started to figure out a plan to get Jughead out.JB was getting tired so Betty gave her the bed as the teens stayed in the living room.

“What exactly happened between you and Jughead? He was so upset. He’s never been so upset about a girl before. We’re pretty certain he loves you.”

"Gladys happened." Betty told them smiling.

“He loves you, doesn’t he?” Sweet Pea smiled.

"I told him the other day. He said he couldn't say it back. I said I didn't care he should know that he's loved and cared about. He said it so casually too. He told me today."

“I’m happy for you two. He said he’d never let himself love someone again.” Fangs said.

"Again?" Betty asked losing her smile.

“His family. It’s not what you think. He has major trust issues.”

"I know about that." Betty said.

"Aww B was jealous." Kevin teased.

“Maybe a little bit.”

"It's cute."

"So Pea who have you been talking to?" Fangs teased as he pulled Kevin on his lap.

“No one.”

"Stop lying. What about that girl from school? The one you pulled into the blue and gold to snog."

“We’re just fucking. Nothing more. Her name’s Josie.”

"I thought you liked Veronica." Fangs blurted out.

“Shut up!” Sweet Pea said. “She’s with Archie.”

"No she's not." Kevin and Betty said.

“She is. They’ve been secretly dating. I found them making out in the janitors closet.” Sweet Pea said.

"Oh that." Betty said. "That's called them being needy and just having sex. Archie likes Josie now."

“Can we just stop talking about my love life?” Sweet pea sighed.

"Nope." Fangs said. "Because I took your phone earlier and messaged her to play match maker. I'm sick of you moping."

“Seriously Fangs? Just leave it!”

All of a sudden Pea's phone went off.

V: that's brave and sexy xxx

“What should I say?” Pea said nervously.

"Anything!" They all said.

P: sexy like yourself then. Xxx

Sweet Pea put his phone down and waited for her to reply. “Why do you always have to meddle?”

"Because I'm your best friend. I'm family." Fangs said.

V: how sexy?  
She sent with a picture of herself.

Sweet Pea smirked as he looked at the picture. 

S: very sexy. ;)

V: really? Would it help to know I'm in my panties underneath here? X

Sweet Pea got up and went to the bathroom to send a shirtless picture of himself to her.

V: oi papi x so spicy hot x ;)

S: want to meet up?

V: definitely. X

S: when and where?

V: now my place x

S: I’ll be right there. 

Sweet Pea went and gathered his things before heading to Veronica’s. 

“My meddling finally payed off.” Fangs said."Finally." Kevin kissed him.

Meanwhile Pea had just arrived at Veronica's house.“Hey.” Veronica smirked as she opened up the door."Hey sexy." He smiled. 

Veronica walked up to him and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Pea deepened the kiss picking her up closing the door. “Take me to bed.” She whispered against his mouth. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and simply proceeded to drive her out of her mind. 

——————

Betty was on her way to visit Jughead while Kevin and Fangs stayed at the trailer to take care of JB.She couldn't go to sleep knowing he's there.

When she got to the station it was locked up so she had to sneak in.She snuck back to the cell room and found him laying on the bench in his cell."I love you." She smiled.

“I love you too.” He smiled, getting up.

"I love you saying that."

“Please tell me you have your bobby pins. I need to kiss you.” He said.

"Do you take me for a fool?" She asked.

“Of course not.” He smiled. 

Betty took the Bobby pin to the cell and opened it.She headed into the cell and straight to his arms.

"Juggie are we together again?" She whispered.

“I hope so.”

"Me too." She whispered.

“Then it’s settled. We’re back together.”

"You said I love you to me and we weren't back together." She smiled.

“Yeah.”

"The boys said you never say that." She whispered.“I’ve never told anyone that I loved them until you.” Jughead whispered.

"Wait really?"

“Yeah.” Jughead said. “I loved my parents and JB but I never told them. But they ruined that. So right now the only person I love is you.”

"I love you too. I'm sorry for lying to you. It hurt me so much too." She whispered.

“It’s okay, Betts. I understand why you did.”

"It hurt so much though Juggie. I thought you could tell I was lying. I wasn't looking into your eyes."

“Part of me thought you were lying but I ignored it.”

"I would have too."Jughead just wrapped his arms tighter around her."How's JB?"

“She’s good. She was tired and went to sleep right when we got to the trailer.” 

“I wish I could get out of here and come home.” Jughead said."I know, I've fed her."Jughead didn’t say anything. He just snuggled closer to her."We should be expecting Gladys to get her."

“Let’s not worry about that right now.” Jughead whispered. “I just want to enjoy my time with you.”

"Did you know that Pea liked V?" She asked."You didn't tell me baby!"

"That's because you would have told her." He smiled.

"Well their currently occupied."

“Really? What about Arch?”

"He is more with Josie these days." She told him.

“I don’t know.... I feel like there’s more to the story than what Archie and Veronica are putting out.” Jughead said.

"How come?" She asked.

B: how are you and Arch?

“I don’t know.... the way that Archie looks at her... there’s something behind that.” 

V: something happened. I’ll call you and explain later.

"You know something I don't." Betty said.

B: Message me I'm with Juggie x

“Not really. I’m just good at reading facial expressions and judging people.” Jughead said.

"You're also good friends with Arch. I saw you hanging out."

B:V stop holding out and tell me!

V: Archie told me he loved me and that he wanted to be with me. I wasn’t ready for the commitment so I turned him down. He’s trying to get close with Josie to make me jealous.

B: but what about you and Pea?

Betty showed the message to Jughead. "I guess you were right?" She smiled.“I’m always right.” Jughead teased. 

V: I don’t know. I’m figuring things out.

B:Don't hurt them. They're both friends with my boyfriend.

V: I know. We can talk about this tomorrow at school. Wait... you two got back together?

B:yes and he told me he loved me.

V: I’m so happy for you, B.

"I need to be at home." Jughead said.“Maybe we can try to get you out sooner. We just need evidence.” Betty said. 

“Okay.” He whispered.

"We will." She said. Jughead just kissed her cheek."I'll find the best lawyer." Betty said.

“How about Mary Andrews?”

"Great minds." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"Also I'm worried for V."

“Why?”

"She's never like this. "

“Like what?”

"Fucking anything with legs." She whispered.

“Could it have something to do with Arch?”

"I don't know,maybe."

B: V are you sure you're okay?

V: I’m fine, B

B: Stop lying

V: am I making a mistake? By not telling Arch I love him back?

B: do you love him?

Betty got a message from Pea.

S: Show Jug this. Thanks man I love you. I can see this going somewhere

V: Yes. No. I don’t know

B:answer this. Do you see something with Cheryl or Pea?

V: I see myself with Arch

B: Than go speak to him.

Veronica got her stuff together and decided to go see Archie. She knew what she just done was wrong. She's going to hurt Pea's feelings. She arrived at Archie’s house and Fred answered the door. He told her that Archie was in the garage practicing on his guitar.

Veronica went inside the garage to see Josie and Archie half naked.“Ronnie?” Archie said."Archiekins." She whispered.

“What are you doing here?” He said. He seemed surprised and instantly seemed to forget Josie was there.

"It... It doesn't matter." She whispered“Ronnie....” he whispered.Veronica just rang out crying.

V: I love you too Arch. 

“Fuck.” Archie whispered when he saw the message. He told Josie to go. 

——————

Back at the police station Betty and Jughead were still wrapped in each other’s arms. 

“Babe, you should probably go soon. They do checks. Plus, you have school tomorrow.” Jughead whispered."I know but I don't want to." She pouted.“I don’t want you to either.” He whispered. “I just don’t want you getting in trouble.”"Tomorrow, I'll visit with JB."“Okay.” He said. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Betty smiled and kissed him before leaving his cell and heading out of the station. 

The next day at lunch Betty sat with Veronica and Kevin. They didn’t know where Archie was. He never showed up to school that day. Everyone thought he was ill. At lunch the serpents came to sit with them.

Betty looked across the room and saw Archie walk in to the cafeteria. He looked exhausted and his hair was a mess. He walked to the other side of the cafeteria and sat with the football team. He normally never sat with them.

Veronica saw him and excused herself. Sweet Pea was worried about her and ran after her.“Hey Ronnie. You okay?” Pea said."I'll be fine."

“What’s wrong?”

"Last night was a mistake. I think but it felt so good so how could it feel like a mistake."

“A mistake?”

"I don't know."

"What's gone on?" 

"A lots gone on."

“I’m here for you, Veronica. Whatever you want to talk about, I’ll listen.” Sweet Pea said. 

Archie was looking at them as Sweet Pea put his hand on her shoulder. He was overcome with jealousy and he got up and left the cafeteria. She found him sitting in the hallway by his locker. Her locker was opposite his. She headed to her locker.Archie just looked up at her.

"Arch?"

“Ronnie?”

"So?" She whispered.

“I love you Ronnie.” He said.

"I know."

“Are you dating Pea?”

"So what if I am?"

“I mean.... you can be if you want to.... I just.... I want to be with you.”He whispered.

"Like you were with Josie last night."

“I.... I’m with her to make you jealous..... it’s stupid.... I’m sorry.”

"I am jealous and I fancy Pea. But I don't know because you Arch. I love you."

“I love you too. So much.” He said getting up and walking closer to her."Don't hurt me." She whispered.

“I won’t.”

"We're not officially back together. But let's see where things go." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered. Veronica just pulled him in for a hug.“Can I kiss you?” He whispered."Not here." She smiled pulling him into the blue and gold.

Archie smiled and pulled her in for a soft kiss.Veronica just smiled into the kiss and deepened the kiss slightly.

____

After school as promised Betty brought his friends, JB and herself to visit JugheadWhen they got there Jughead was just sitting in his cell reading a book."Jug!" JB said.

“Hey JB.” Jughead smiled.

"Betty's amazing." She whispered. "She made me waffles for breakfast and not the toaster kind."

Fangs and Pea headed over to them too.Jughead just smiled."Look what the cat dragged in." Jughead teased towards his friends.

“Hello to you too.” Fangs teased."

You know I love you guys."

"Speaking of love, I'm going to surprise someone I might love after this." Pea smiled.

“Veronica?” Jughead said. Pea didn't say anything but smiled.“I have a date with Kevin after this.” Fangs smiled.

"All of you taking your significant others and I have to wait to take my girl on a date."

“Soon baby.” Betty smiled and reached into the cell to hold his hand."I have a crush." JB said.

"Who?" They all asked.

“Someone from school.”

"Who?" Jughead asked.

"Luke Mantel."

“Reggie’s little brother?”

"Maybe." She smiled.“

Reggie’s an asshole.” Jughead said."Juggie!" Betty warned him.

"His brother is amazing. He's so kind and caring."

“I’ll only believe you when I meet him.” Jughead said.

"That's not going to happen." JB said.

Pea decide to message Veronica.

V: I have a surprise for you at my trailer. X

Veronica was currently at Archie’s house cuddled up on the couch with him while they watched movies. Pea decide to call her because he was too excited. He slipped out of school on his free period to do this for her.

“Hey.” Veronica said. She picked up on the third ring."Hey gorgeous, did you get my message?" He asked.

“I’m a little busy right now. Sorry I didn’t get a chance to read them.”

"So you can't come over?" He asked disheartened. "It's just I know you were upset so I did something for you."

“I’ll be there.” She said.

"I can't wait, I'm going to spoil you rotten. I... See you soon."

“Bye.” She said. 

She hung up the phone and cuddled closer to Archie. She couldn’t help but feel guilty. She told Archie she had to go but will see him on the morning.She went to Sweet Pea’s trailer to meet up with him.

Sweet Pea was waiting outside the trailer for her. He took her hand and led her inside. As he led her inside she saw a den built out of blankets. His laptof cued with with Netflix. Snacks inside the denn.

"I also owe you root rubs." He smiled.Veronica smiled softly.

“Thanks Pea.”

"It's nothing much but I know how you secretly love things like this."

“Yeah I do. Me and Arch-.... never mind.” She whispered.

"He used to do this for you? Great now I need to think of something different."

“We used to do this every weekend.” She whispered.

"Perfect." He whispered. "I thought I was doing something special. Turns out I'm not."Veronica just smiled faintly."I have a better idea. I'll be a minute." Pea rushed to his room then brought a disposable bbq a pop up tent and blanks out.

“Are we going camping?”

"Star gazing under the night sky with smores?"

“That sounds fun.” She smiled. “The only thing..... I hate to sound like a bitch but my shoes were really expensive. I don’t want to ruin them.”

"We're not going to sweet waters." He smiled. "We're going to a beach I found."

“Okay.” She smiled."You don't want to, do you?" He asked nervously.

“I want to.” She smiled. “It’s just.... do you have clothes and shoes I could borrow? My outfit is designer and expensive. I don’t want to get it dirty.”

"I thought of this back up and got Betty to bring some of your jeans because I wanted you in my tops."

“Thanks.” She smiled.

"Don't thank me."He smiled.

Pea put all their stuff in the truck and drove for an hour before reaching the beach. They set up the tent and got the blankets in. Veronica then got a text from Archie. 

A: goodnight beautiful. sleep well.

N: Night Archie

Sweet Pea had just set up a fire as Veronica got changed into her pj's. She came to sit beside him and leaned her head on him.

“Have you talked to Arch?” Pea said.

"I have... Let's not talk about him. You did all this for me." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Man of Steel gone soft for me."

“Maybe a little bit.” Pea smiled.

"Tell me about yourself." Veronica whispered.

“There’s not much to tell.” He said. “My parents died when I was a little kid and I joined the serpents with Fangs. Jughead joined when he was little too so we all kind of became best friends. I like to draw and play basketball. That’s about it.”

"Draw?" She smiled.

"I actually have one of you from pops. I saw you one day sat alone working. You looked too beautiful not to." He said pulling it out the bag.

“This is really good, Pea.” She smiled. “Where did you learn to draw like that?”

"I didn't. But I don't draw much but I have a muse now." He kissed her forehead. "Do you still think last night was a mistake?" He asked. "Because I don't."

“I don’t know, Pea. I’m trying to figure things out.”

"Oh. Sure." He whispered and started to short circuit.

“Pea.... I’m sorry. Just all I’m asking of you is to please respect that.”

"I understand." He whispered. "I just need to tell you Ronnie that I've... It doesn't matter." He said. 'you'll probably pick him.' He thought getting upset. Veronica just sighed and lifted her head off of his shoulder."No come back..." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

She just nodded."You're different and don't judge me. I love that about you."She didn’t say anything and started to fidget with her pearl necklace."You still love him."

“Yeah.” She whispered.

"You should go to him then." He whispered tearing up. "I won't stand in the way of love. No matter how hard I hurt."

“Pea.... can we please not talk about him for right now?”She whispered.

"What are we doing Veronica? Because I like you alot."

“You’re a really great guy, Pea and I want to get to know you better but.... I still need to figure things out.” She whispered as she started to tear up.

"Hey don't tear up." Even though he was crying himself. "I get it your confused. So let's make this a night I might have an actual chance of winning your heart."

Veronica just nodded.

"That there is the big dipper."Veronica smiled faintly and rested her head on his shoulder again.

He kept pointing out the constellations to her as he rubbed small circles on her legs. She just rested her head on his shoulder and stayed close to him.

Pea just started to humm a song. After awhile Veronica fell asleep against him. They both knew they had to be up early to drive back for school tomorrow.Pea held her close all night. He was afraid that this will be their last night and first night together.

The next morning Pea gently woke her with a kiss on her forehead.“Hi.” She whispered.

"Morning baby." He smiled. He didn't realise that he called her that it just slipped out.“We should get ready and go. We have school.” She whispered.

"I know that's why I was waking you up. But before we go can I kiss you?"

She just nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. Veronica felt guilty remembering Archie had asked her the same question yesterday. It was a slowly soft kiss but Veronica deepened it quickly and fast.Veronica pulled back after a little while. 

“We should get ready.” She whispered.

"Yeah. Give me a minute?" He kissed her again before heading out the tent. 

Veronica got dressed into one of her normal outfits and headed to the car. She then put on a pair of heels. Sweet Pea followed her two minutes later. She could tell he's been crying.She didn’t say anything and just sat quietly.

"Let's get your highness back to our fair Riverdale."She just smiled faintly."I'll drop you off I'm not going in today." He told her.

“Why not?”

"I'm not feeling too great." He lied, he just didn't want to see her with Archie.

“Okay.” She said quietly.

"Do you want me to go in? I can work on my art project." He asked hoping she'd say yes.“

If you’re not feeling well then you should stay home.”

"It's lonely there." He whispered driving.

“Then come to school.”

"Okay." He whispered blinking away some tears.

An hour and a half later they both arrived in school. Pea quickly kissed her goodbye before going to the gym to punch a punching bag.Veronica headed to her locker. While she was grabbing her books Archie came up next to her. 

“Hey.” He said.

"Archiekins." She smiled.

“Sleep well?” He smiled.“Do you want to go to Pop’s after school? I know you have cheer practice but I could pick you up after.”

"Not tonight."

Veronica needed sometime to figure out what she wanted. Meanwhile Betty found Sweet Pea crying.“Pea?” She said. “Are you okay?”

"How can I be so stupid? I think I've fallen for her. Last night was amazing but I felt like... Like she'd rather it be Archie."

“I won’t deny it, Archie and her have been through a lot together. They really love each other.” Betty said quietly. “You’re a great guy Pea and if she can’t see that then maybe she’s not the right one for you.”

"He's a dick! How can I compete with him? She'll always chose him, I'm a wretched South sider that no one will ever love. I'm beginning to see that." He whispered.

“Stop Pea. You’re great. Just let things unfold and see what happens.”

"Yeah, because all south siders get a happy ending." He scoffed.

“Just let things happen. And if they work out they work out. If they don’t I’m sure there’s someone else who would be perfect for you.”

"Sure." He whispered.

“Your relationship with her is still pretty new. Give it some time.”

"I don't have time. Archie's worming his way back in."

“If I’m being honest I don’t think he ever left her heart. They’ve been together for awhile.”

"Of course you're sticking up for the North siders."

“Seriously Pea? I get you’re upset but don’t be a dick about it. Archie and Veronica have been my best friends for years. I know what they’re like together.”

"A dick Betty! You don't know me or my story. Every relationship I've got in they've cheated on me. I've not told any of them I love them. It's different with her."

“What I meant Pea is don’t be rude about it. Veronica is my best friend. Me and Arch know her better than anyone.”

"I didn't mean to be rude Betty. It's just... It doesn't matter. No one cares anyway." He whispered walking away.

Betty sighed. She wished Jughead was here. She decided she should probably talk to Veronica. 

B: meet me in the blue and gold. We need to talk.

V: already there

Betty went to the blue and gold to see her. 

“What the heck is going on with Archie and Pea? You’re leading them both on.”

"I don't know." She sighed.

“I know you’re trying to figure this out but you really need to choose.” Betty said. 

“I know.” Veronica whispered.

"Pea's a wreck. He was crying to me Ronnie. I think he really likes you." Betty said.

“I know he does.” Veronica whispered.

"Do you? He's nearly killed me for trying to make him feel better. He's doing what Juggie does and short circuit." Betty explained.

“B, I can’t just choose one of them. I love Archie. Pea is great.”

"Why did you break up?"

“Because I was scared. Archie told me he loved me and I didn’t want us to end up like my parents. For some reason I couldn’t say it back even though I love him.”

"What made you drawn to Pea?" She asked.

“He’s really nice and sweet. He cares about me. But so does Arch.”

"Veronica you need to decide!"

“I can’t B!”

"You need to! God V, he was crying because he knows who you're going to pick. He's hurt that you wouldn't let yourself enjoy last night. Which was the most romantic thing anyone has done for you." Betty uttered.

“But Archie!”

"Yes? What has he done? Is that who you've chosen? Pea's going to avoid and hate you for awhile. You know that right?"

“I can’t choose.”

"That's selfish V. You wasn't properly there last night with Pea. He had more planned." Betty told her.

Veronica started to tear up. “This is so hard for me to choose, B. I don’t want to hurt either of them.”

"You're going to have to." Betty hugged her. "Speak to Pea. He's upset."

“Okay.” She whispered.

Betty quickly saw Sweet Pea walking past. She pulled him into the room. "You two are going to talk!" Betty sternly said. Betty left them to talk. 

“She’s making me choose.” Veronica whispered.

"I'd figured."He said." Look I'm going to say this. Is it too early? Yes. Do I care? Hell yes. Am I worried? Yes but you make me feel love. "

“I don’t want to hurt either of you.” She whispered."I know but you'll have to." He whispered cupping her face.

“I can’t.”

"Think about it baby. You'll have to but for now." He whispered, he picked her up and placed her on the table. "I wanted to make love to you underneath the starry night." 

“Pea.....” She whispered. “What about Arch?”

"If I only get a few days I'm going to use them." He whispered. "I want everything with you."

“Pea....” She whispered.

"I know, I know." He whispered back. 

“I know what it’s like to be with Arch but.... I don’t know what is like to be with you. I’ll end things with Arch for now and let’s try this out.”

"Wait really?" He smiled faintly. "Yes I want to try." She whispered looking up at him.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

“I need to end things with Arch.” She whispered. 

Pea left the room while she called Archie to meet her in the blue and gold. 

“Hey Ronnie.” He smiled when he walked into the room.

"Hey Arch, I know we said we'll try things again but I want a break because I don't know if rushing back is a good thing."

“Oh....” He said quietly.

"You looked happy with Jose. This will be good for us. We've been dating a long time."

“I wasn’t happy with Josie. I’m happy with you.”

"But I'm going to see Pea for a bit. I don't know what it's like with him bit with you I do." She explained.

“If that’s what you want....” Archie whispered.

"Then I'll decide who. I promise you." She kissed himHe just nodded.

“I’m sorry Archie.” She whispered. She could tell he was really upset. 

“I’ll see you around, Veronica.” He whispered as he turned around to leave. Veronica message Betty.

V: I've made a decision of sorts. I'm seeing what things are like with Pea than fully deciding.

Veronica then went to go see Pea. She found him in the corner booth.“Hey.” She said.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled happily. "I've got something for you."

“What is it?”

"I've been making this for awhile now."He pulled out a silver necklace.

“Aw, Pea. That’s so sweet of you. I love it.”

"It's no pearls but I was going to give it to you for your birthday." He smiled.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

"It's okay."Veronica pulled him in for a hug."Did you enjoy last night?" He nervously asked.

“Definitely.”

"Thank God." He whispered.

Veronica smiled and sat next to him."It was the best night ever." Pea kissed her.

“It was amazing.”

"But you hate camping." He teased. 

"Maybe but not with you."Pea smiled and hugged her.

Sweet Pea and Veronica just held each other in their embrace before needing to head home. Veronica had a curfew she needed to meet. Veronica kissed him good night as she headed home.

Veronica knew this was the right decision before she had to make the big decision.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks had passed and it was the day of Jughead’s trial. Mary Andrews had come to Riverdale to help. 

Veronica hasn’t seen Archie since the breakup. He’s been avoiding her but she knew she would see him at the trial. She was nervous to see him but missed him so much.When they all arrived she saw Archie sitting next to his dad while talking to his mom. Betty was with them too. She was a nervous wreck. Veronica decided to go over to them.

“Hey V.” Betty said.

"Hey B. Archiekins."Archie just nodded in her direction but didn’t say anything. 

Betty looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack."Breath Betty." Mary said. "We're going to knock this out the park. Arch think about it." Mary said before heading to the stand.

"Think about what?" Veronica asked.

“My mom wants me to go live with her. She thinks this town isn’t safe and doesn’t want me here.” Archie said.

"Are you going to go?" She whispered trying not to get upset.

“I don’t know.”

"Please don't go."

“Why shouldn’t I?”

"I... You're right." She whispered.

“I’m still thinking about it. She wants an answer by next week.”

"Okay."

Veronica sat down next to Betty as the trial started. Betty saw Jughead come upto the stand.She couldn’t help but feel sad. He looked so upset. Betty caught his attention. 'I love you.' She mouthed. ‘I love you too.’ He mouthed back.

The judge asked the layers to present their cases. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third is being accused of faking documents to write his mother out of the deed on his properties. They were signed by his father once his mother left town for years.” Mary started off."I witnessed the sighing." She added.

Mary got the document and gave it to the judge.The judge looked it through.“Mrs Jones claims that the signature is not her husband’s. She believes that Jughead forged the signature. I have proof that it is accurate.” Mary said as she showed the judge other copies of FP’s signature.

The signatures got cross examinatedIt was now Gladys’ lawyer’s turn to present Gladys’ side of the argument."Mr Jones forged his father's signature. He forced their family out their home."Jughead was so furious at his mother. He wished he could say something back.

They then presented so much fake evidence.It was now Jughead’s turn to say something. 

“I’m a gang leader, and when that position is passed down the properties come with it. It was my father’s choice to write her out of the deeds. If I’m being honest I never thought she’d come back. This document is from a year ago when she still was in Toledo.” Jughead said.

Mary then asked a few questions. She also called another witness to the stand.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones Junior."

Jughead looked across the room in shock when he saw his dad getting out of his seat. Fp wanted to put things right between him and his son. He walked up to the stand and swore under othe.

Mary asked him a few questions and so did Gladys’ lawyer. Soon it was time for the jury to decide. The jury headed into a separate room whilst Betty went up to the glass stand to see Jughead.

“Hey baby.” He whispered.

"So your Dad's sober."

“Yeah, I guess so.”

"He did something good." She added.“For once.” Jughead said."What do you think?"

“I don’t know yet. I guess he’s trying to be a better person.”

"Yeah,he's heading over." She told him. "I really wanted to kiss you."

“I want to kiss you too.” He pouted.

"Stop that, it's not fair that we can't."

“I know.” He pouted again.“I know.” He pouted again.  
"Also I didn't want to bring JB. I was scared that Gladys will take her."

"Hey Jug."

“Hi.” Jughead said.

"I want to apologise." Fp said.

“Go ahead then.” Jughead said a bit harsher than he intended.

"Look Jug I'm so fucking sorry for everything. I will be apologising for the rest of my life. But I want to have a fresh start if you have me."

“I’m not saying I’ll forgive you but you can try. But, I want the trailer to myself and Betty.”

"I can't let that happen. You two can have the bedroom and I'll have the couch. I'll be working most of the time anyway." Fp said.

“JB has the couch right now.” Jughead said. “There’s not exactly a lot of room.”

"I didn't want to over step but these a flat with three bedrooms in on the southside. Cheap rent and I've got it."

“I’m sure JB would love to stay there with you. Betty and I are fine with our home.” Jughead said.

"Jug please come. I don't know the outcome of this but if you lose the trailer park I want you to have a home."

“Dad, this is the first time I’ve seen you in over a year. I’m fine with the trailer.” Jughead said.

"But consider it Jug. If you lose the park."

“I’ll think about it.”

"Thank you. Jug?"

"Yeah Dad."

"I'm happy for you. You've always liked Betty."

“Thanks.” Jughead said with a soft blush. 

FP smiled and walked away. 

“You’ve always liked me?” 

“Since the day I met you.” Jughead said. Betty placed her hand on the glass. "You're adorable Jones." She whispered leaning against the glass.

"Betts?"

“Yeah?”

"What ever happens, don't wait for me."

“Juggie.... we’re going to get you out of this. I love you.” 

“I love you so much.” Jughead said."But if I don't...dont wait for me." He added.

“I can’t lose you, Jug.”

"I can't lose you either." He whispered choking up on his tears. "Go sit back down love."

“I love you, Juggie.” She whispered.

"I love you Elizabeth Cooper." Betty smiled faintly and started to tear up. She then headed back to her seat.

The judge called silence in the court room as the jury came back in.“The results are in. We’ve come to a final verdict. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third is innocent.” The judge said.

Betty started to cry happy tears. She was shaking. They let Jughead leave the stand. He ran over to Betty. Betty wrapped him up in her embrace. They've gone weeks with little visits. Jughead just held her close to him. He didn’t want to move. Betty couldn't help but cry into his shirt. She's so happy she could bring him home. Jughead pulled back from the hug and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Betty ate up the kiss. She missed his touch. 

Archie looked at them. They were so in love. He knew he would never have something like that. He wished he could. He then slowly turned to look at Veronica.Veronica was already looking at him and waved shly. Archie waved back.

Archie decided to go over to his friend. He wanted to go to pop's with them for old time sake.They all agreed to go. Jughead wanted to stop at home first so he could change his clothes and get a shower. They decided to meet there in half an hour.

Jughead did everything he needed to back at the trailer before they all met up at their usual booth at Pop’s. Betty was the last to arrive. She slipped into the booth and leaned her head on him.Jughead wrapped his arm around her. 

“I have some news.” Archie said."Please say its good news." Jughead said.“Depends on what you think about it.” Archie said. 

“What is it?” 

“I’m moving to Chicago with my mom.”

"No Arch I just got you back as my brother again." Jughead said tearing up.

“I’m sorry. I’m going to miss you guys. I’ll be finishing up the semester here and then I’m going to move. Something happened today that really gave me some perspective on life and I can’t stay here.” Archie said.

"We're going to miss you." Betty cried.

Veronica heard all of that. Out of shock she dropped her milkshake and ran. Archie got up and ran after her. “Ronnie!” Veronica didn't say anything and kept running. She ran until her heel broke.

Archie caught up with her and stopped her. She had mascara dripping down her face with tears that streamed.“Hey.... Ron.... don’t cry.” He whispered.

"But your leaving."

“I’m finishing out the school year here.” He said.

"That's not the point."

“I was looking at Betty and Jughead today..... and how much they love each other and.... I just... I know I’m never going to have that.... I can’t just watch you and Pea and act like everything is okay.” He whispered.

"Sure okay." She whispered kissing her heels off so she could run.“Ronnie.” He said, stopping her. “Can we.... Can we be friends until I go? I don’t want to lose you just yet.”

"Emphasis on just." She whispered. "When we're you going to tell me?" I love you she thought to herself.

“With everyone else. I just decided before we went to Pop’s.”

"Have fun Archiekins." She whispered crying.

“Ronnie, please don’t cry. I’m leaving in a few months. We still have time to be friends.”

"Just when I finally figure it all out." She muttered to herself.

“You figured it out?”

"It doesn't matter now. You're leaving, you'll meet someone new."

“Are you saying that you chose me?”

"It doesn't matter who I choose." She uttered.“I figured you’d want Pea.”

"Forget about me, your going to anyway." She whispered.

Veronica started running faster than before. Archie sighed and started to walk back to Pop’s.Veronica decided to message Betty.

V: I know you want to be with Arch and Jug rn but I need a friend.

B: I’ll be right there. Arch is crying. They need some guy time.

"Baby I'll see you later. Arch I'll see you tomorrow for movie night at yours for old time sake?" Betty said.

“We still have time.” Archie said. “I’m leaving in a month.”

"Shush were going to do everything we planned to do in a year in a month." Betty said determined.

“Okay.” Archie smiled faintly.

"Have fun broing it up." Betty said before she left.

Betty went to Veronica’s house. She found her in bed crying.It was the worst level of mess she's seen Veronica at. She needed to call Kev to help her. They hit sweat pants level.

“V? Talk to me.” Betty said.

"He... He's leaving." She whispered.

“I know.” Betty whispered.

"I can't tell him I love him now."

“You have a month with him. Maybe you can convince him to stay?”

"No his mum is so excited about this. He is too." She whispered.

“He really loves you, V.”

"He's right though. He's doing the thing non of us can do yet. Getting the hell out of here. I can't stop that." Veronica just wrapped his hoddie around her closer.

Betty pulled her in for a hug. Veronica tried to stay calm but then their song came on.“Maybe you can be with him until he leaves.”

"No that will hurt more when he does." She uttered.

“I’m so sorry, V.”

Meanwhile the boys decided to go back to Archie's to talk.“I’m going to miss her so much.” Archie whispered.

"Arch you're doing this for you. You're suffocating here."

“I know.” He whispered.

"I know the feeling though. It was awful in there."

“Yeah.”

"She not speaking to you?" Jughead asked.

“She ran away.”

"She did have to hear it as she was heading over to see Betts." Jughead said. "She's hurt and shocked."

“I want to spend my last month with her but I know that’s not going to happen.”

"Come to my trailer tonight? Sleep over. It's going to be cramped but I'll get Betts to bring her." Jughead suggested.

“Okay.” Archie whispered.

J: hey gorgeous, massive sleep over at ours. Bring V, god I sound like a 13 year old.

B: an adorable 13 year old. :) we’ll be there

Jughead just smiled at his phone. "It's done." He said putting his phone away.“I doubt Ronnie would even want to come. She doesn’t want to see me.”

"Just wait and see." Jughead said. Archie just nodded.

Betty managed to get Veronica to come. Granted the only way was going for manicures and shopping spree but it was worth it. When they got there, Jughead and Archie were on the couch talking.Veronica gave Betty a death stare before sitting down. Betty just rolled her eyes going to sit on Jughead's lap.

“Hey baby.” Jughead smiled.

"You're home." She smiled back at him.

“Finally.”Hotdog came running up to them. He was so happy to see them together.“Hey buddy!” Jughead smiled.

Hotdog barked making everyone laugh. He then walked over to Veronica and sat on her lap.“Hey Hotdog.” Veronica smiled.

"Traitor!" Betty pouted.

Archie smiled and reached over to pet Hotdog. Veronica smiled faintly at him.

"Typical, I treat him like a king and he doesn't give me snuggles."

“He always ends up wanting snuggles from Betty when I want snuggles.” Jughead teased.

"Because I treat him like a king. We go on runs and I give him bacon." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled and hugged her closer."I've alwayed wanted a dog." Veronica smiled.

"Me too but I had Vegas because of Arch. I treat him like my own. Now I have hotdog." Betty explained.

“I’m sure my dad would let you come over and take care of Vegas for me while I’m gone.” Archie said.

Veronica's smile vanished. She just nodded. Archie just turned and looked away from her."I've alwayed wanted a bulldog a British one." Veronica said. 

“Then you should get one.” Betty said.

"I can't,my parents won't allow it. It will be unfair because college is soon." Veronica explain. "If it's a girl it would be Nala or a boy Max."Archie just looked at her and smiled faintly. They’ve talked about getting a dog together before.

"Vegas and hotdog are best friends." Jughead smiled.

“That’s why I won’t take him with me. My dad needs him too.”

"Yeah I get that." Jughead said.

"do you remember when we were 6?"Archie asked. 

“Before I left? Yeah. Why?” Jughead said.

"The time we all snuck out to have a sleep over in my tree house. We got grounded for weeks." Archie smiled.

“That was the best.” Jughead smiled."

That sounded fun." Veronica said moving closer to the group.

“It was.” Archie smiled faintly at her.

"I never did anything like that." Veronica said.

"We should go camping!" Jughead smiled. "I've been wanting to take JB."

“JB is with your dad tonight. How about next weekend?” Betty smiled."Perfect." Jughead and Archie said.

Veronica moved closer to Archie. She didn't know if she was welcome on this trip“I know you hate camping Ronnie but hopefully you’ll come with us.” Archie smiled."Sure." She smiled as she carefully grazed their hands together.

Archie decided to bite the bullet and hold her hand. Veronica held his hand slightly. She hid it so they couldn't see. Archie held her hand tighter, not wanting to let go. Veronica smiled to herself. She was sat underneath a blanket and placed their hands on her thigh.

"Do you remember summer break last year?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.” Archie smiled.

"Arch puked after riding the carnival rides too much because he ate all the candy floss." Veronica giggled.

“That was embarrassing.” Archie said.

"It was funny." The girls said.

“It was so embarrassing.” Archie pouted.

"Maybe but before that you road the wheel with me."Veronica smiled."Where were you?" Jughead asked.

"Getting donuts. Their the only donuts I properly like. The fresh ones." Betty smiled. "Also we break up from school for 2 weeks holiday. The carnival is when we're going camping."

“Maybe we could go to my family’s cabin one night too.” Veronica said.

"Let's do it." Betty smiled.

They spent most of the night talking. Betty and Jughead soon head to bed, leaving Veronica and Archie alone.

"So?"

“So?” Archie said back.

"We're holding hands." She smiled.

“We have been for hours.” Archie smiled.

"Yeah,I missed it."

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

Veronica made the decision to let go of his hand and sit on his lap .Archie wrapped his arms around her and held her close like she could disappear at any moment."So the carnival?" She smiled.

“I’m excited. We go every year. Although, this year is going to be a lot different.”

"Considering we have Jughead and JB coming." She smiled. "We can still do our traditions."

“Well.... except one of our traditions... just you and me.” He sighed.

"We can sneak off."

“But.... we have that one tradition that we can’t do anymore... making out on the Ferris wheel.... maybe you can bring Pea, make that a tradition with him.”

"Shush I'm not with Pea any more."

“Why not? You really like him.”

"It was fun whilst it lasted but we fizzled out. He's with Josie now." Archie just nodded. "He's happy. I'm happy for him."Archie didn’t say anything."How's your dad?" She asked.

“He’s doing good. He really doesn’t want me to go but he knows my mom wants me to live with her.”

"I'll keep him company." She smiled.

“Good, he’s going to need it. Plus, he loves you. So does Vegas.”

"I love them." She smiled. Archie just smiled and hugged her."How are you doing Archiekins ?" She asked. 

“Not good.”

"I'm so sorry." She whispered kissing his cheek.“I want to see my mom but I feel like I’m making the wrong decision.”

"I think it's good to get away for awhile." She whispered getting upset.

“But I’ll be leaving so much behind.”

"Visits are a thing." She whispered.

“That’s not enough Ronnie...... I.... I love you.”

"We have a month left."

“Yeah.” He whispered."Let's talk about happy memories."

“Remember our first night together? At my place?”Archie said.

"At the party?"

"Yeah." 

"We snuck away to pop's." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

“The week after that you kept trying to deny that we had something special between us.”

"You kept following me around." She giggled.

“Because I was pretty certain we were meant to be together.” He smiled.

"I got so annoyed. I thought you were a creepy stalker."

“But then you grew to love me.” He teased.

"More like you wore me down." She teased back giggling. "We weren't dating that night."

“I know, but we started dating a few weeks later.”

"Ah yes because I bandaged your hand up and then kissed it." She smiled faintly."You never told me what happened." She added.

“To my hand?”

"Yeah you said it didn't matter. I assumed it was a football injury."

“Yeah, it was. I was too busy writing songs that I forgot all of my plays for the game. I was tackled by Reggie.”

"I also heard rumors about the play book and chuck." She whispered.

“I had nothing to do with it but Chuck and Reggie did.”

"I know you didn't. I mean that I heared you punched him for me." She explained further.

“Well..... Maybe.” Archie said.

"Thank you." She whispered cupping his face.

“No problem.” He smiled.

"Do you remember when we were walking home and you stopped to dance with me?" She asked smiling.

She stood up and held his hand pushing him up. “Yeah.” He smiled. "You made me dance in the middle of the street." Veronica pulled him closer to her.

“It was romantic.” He teased.

"Maybe." She smiled. "You dipped me like this." Archie pulled her closer then dipped her. Veronica just looked at him and bit her lip. She needed to get out the trailer because she was getting all hot and flustered around him. Archie held her close to him as they slow danced together.

"Remember the time you caught me doing something I shouldn't have been doing to the image of you." She whispered."The week before we made it official. Arch I love you."

“I love you too Ronnie. So fucking much.”

"But you're leaving so I don't want to get hurt when you leave." She whispered.“I know.... I don’t want to hurt you.”

"So friends?"

"Friends."Archie just looked down at her. He wanted to kiss her but they were just friends."Could you help me out this dress?" She asked.

Veronica wasn't going to let Jughead see her in sweat pants so she changed before heading over to the trailer. So now she's standing in front of the man she loves and can't kiss him.

“Yeah.” He said. 

She turned around and he pulled down her zipper, gently caressing her uncovered skin as he went. Veronica smiled to herself as he did that. She stepped out her dress and pulled on over an old jumper of Archie's.

Archie just smiled at her as he sat back down on the couch."I'm just going to nip to the loo." She whispered.“Okay.” Archie said.

Veronica quickly headed to the bathroom. He made her so aroused. She needed a minute before going out. Archie just sat on the couch. He wanted to kiss her so badly. Half an hour later she still hadn't come out. He was getting worried about her. He walked over and knocked on the door.

“Ronnie? Everything okay?”

"Yeah." She whispered.

“You’ve been in there for awhile.”

"I... I'm fine."

“Okay.” He said quietly.

Veronica opened the door in a sweaty mess.“What happened in there?” Archie teased.

"You." She whispered. Archie smiled faintly."Did you hear anything?" She shly asked.

“Not really.”

"Good... Because I was being load."

Archie threw all caution to the wind as he leaned down and kissed her. Veronica kissed him back. Archie held her face as he deepened the kiss. They continued to kiss until she couldn't breathe and needed to pull for air. When they pulled back Archie rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

Neither of them said anything. They stayed silent for awhile until Archie spoke. “I’m so in love with you.”Veronica just smiled tearing up. Archie leaned down again and kissed her softly.

"friends who kiss occasionally?" She asked."Okay."Archie put his hands on her waist. Veronica guided him back to the couch so she could lay down with him.

They laid down together and Archie wrapped his arms around her.Veronica feel asleep in his embrace.Archie just held her close. 

————

The next morning Betty woke up wrapped in Jughead’s arms. He was still asleep. She was so happy he was home.Betty kissed Jughead forehead. She was so happy he was home.Jughead slowly starting to wake up.

"Morning handsome."

“Morning gorgeous.” He kissed her.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

“Definitely. I missed being able to have you in my arms all night.”

"I missed that too." She giggled. Jughead just smiled and hugged her."I'm still sleepy." She yawned. "I couldn't sleep last night."

“Why not?”

"Because I was scared it was just a dream." She whispered.

“I’m here baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

"I know but college is soon." She whispered.

“Whatever college you apply for I will too.”

"Oxford, Cambridge?"She asked.

“I doubt I’ll get into either of them but I want to go to college. I love school. I want to be the first Jones to go to college in my family.”

"Hopefully you will? There my goals."

“I know you’ll definitely get into one of them. You’re extremely smart.”

"Hopefully but their in London."

“We’ll figure it out.”

"I believe we will." She smiled. 

Jughead smiled and kissed her. They both stayed in bed a little while longer embracing the early morning snuggles they haven't shared in awhile. After they got up their made breakfast with their friends. They spent the full day together laughing and loving until it was time to go to school. Jughead was dreading the looks he was going to get. All he wanted to do was catch up on work. Betty gave him most of his work to do so he wasn't going to go insane. Jughead just wished he can catch up on time. 

Veronica and Archie were walking in the halls together when Sweet Pea walked up to them. “Hey Ronnie.” He said.

"Hey Pea."

“You two look cozy.” He said. 

“I’m going to head to class. I’ll see you later.” Archie whispered to Veronica.

"We're just friends Pea. He's leaving after the holidays."

Archie walked off. 

“You both look like you want to be more.” He said.

"Pea he's leaving;I can't get hurt."

Even though they don't date anymore they figured out their better friends.

“I know. But if I were you I’d want to spend time with him before he goes. You two clearly want to be together.”

"No because it will hurt more." She whispered.

“It’s going to hurt either way.”

"I know but I'm trying to protect myself." She admitted.

“I don’t know, Ronnie. I think you should just be with him until he leaves. It may hurt more but it’s going to hurt either way. At least you get a chance to be together again.”

"I'll think about it."Pea nodded and said bye before heading out. Veronica followed after Archie who was now at his locker. "Archiekins."

“Hey Ronnie.” He smiled.

"Hey." 

“How was your talk with Pea?” Archie said. He looked jealous.

"Fine you jealous?" 

“Maybe a little bit.”

"You have no reason to be. He's with Josie. Look their happy." Veronica pointed over at them.“Yeah.” Archie said. 

"We should get to music."

“Yeah.” Archie said. He really wanted to hold her hand and walk to class like they used to."I'll race you?" She teased.

“You’re wearing heels, baby. I’ll win.” He teased. He didn’t even realize he called her baby."In you're dreams. I can run in heels and still beat your ass." She smiled at him calling her baby.

“We’ll see about that.” He teased. He winked at her before closing his locker and running down the hall. Veronica ran the other way as she knew a short cut.They both got there at the same time."No!" She pouted.

“Better luck next time.” He teased.

"Technically I still won."

“Nope. You cheated.” Archie teased. 

"No I was being intelligent." She pouted.

“Nope. It was cheating.”

"Just because you didn't think of it." She teased back.

“I definitely won.” He teased.

"Fine winner buys milkshakes." She smirked.

“Fine, but only because I love you.” He teased.

Veronica loved how naturally he just said that he loved her. Veronica smiled and looked at him like he hung the moon and the stars. She was going to say something when Betty walked upto them.

“Hey, guys.” Betty smiled.

"Hey Betty." Archie said.

"I'm working with you guys. If you make me work Chuck I'll kill you." She joked.

“We wouldn’t do that to you, B.” Veronica teased. 

“Where’s Jug?”

"Here." Jughead said walking upto them. Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty and pulled her into his side."Time to sing baby." Betty teased.

“I’m terrible at singing.” Jughead sighed. 

“Why don’t you just work with Jug?” Archie said to Betty. 

“She said I’d just complain the whole time.” Jughead said.

"He's an amazing singer. If you stop complaining then I will, but today is when we show all the class. Are you up for that?" She asked.

“Not really.”

"But you're with me." She pouted.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

"Yay!"

Both couples headed into separate music rooms to practise. Betty and Jughead were practicing. Betty thought he sounded amazing but he didn’t agree."Baby we're singing a hard song. You're hitting all the notes." She smiled.

"Might I add its a hard song to sing. Shallows really betts?" 

“It’s my favorite song. Deal with it.” She giggled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

He just pouted.Betty kissed his pout off his face. "You sound amazing." She smiled.

“This is going to be so embarrassing though.”

"Put your pride aside your doing it with me." She smiled leaning on his shoulder.

“I love you.” He kissed her cheek.

"I love you too."

Everyone was called out to start to show their performances. It was Archie and Veronica’s turn to go up. Veronica and Archie sang a duet and they sounded great together. They also looked so in love. It was such an emotional song. They sang say you won't let go by Sam Smith.

They finished and then both left the room. They looked so emotional. Betty and Jughead wanted to check up on them but couldn't. They had to go up and preform.

Jughead was nervous. Betty held his hand as they walked up to perform. They performed with so much heart and soul. Everyone was shocked by Jughead. They performed with so much love. Jughead took over the cords as Betty held his face.

They finished up the song with soft smiles on their faces. They then went to go check on Archie and Veronica. They found them in the blue and gold crying upon one another.

They decided to give them some time alone. 

Archie was holding Veronica close as they cried together. “Tell me to stay and I will.” Archie whispered."I can't." She uttered.

“I’ll do it, Ronnie. Tell me to and I will.”

"I can't, your mum needs you more." She whispered.

“I’m so stupid.... I thought I wasn’t going to eat you back.... that’s why I agreed to go.” He whispered.

"You're not stupid. We're going camping with Jug and Betts. That will be fun. We still have time."

“But I can’t be with you, Ronnie. We can just be friends.” He whispered.

"I know." She blinked away her tears.

“You’re the love of my life, Ronnie. You’re He only one for me.” He whispered. “I’ll come back for you.”She just nodded her head.

Archie couldn’t help himself and he picked her up and put her on the desk. He then kissed her. Veronica just kissed him but got interrupted by the bell.“We should probably get to our next class.” Archie whispered.

Veronica just nodded. She hugged him before heading to maths.

The rest of the day flew by. Everyone couldn't wait for the holidays. They all knew it would be the last time they'd be all together before Archie leaves for Chicago.


	8. Chapter 8

The week flew by now they're packing for their camping trip. They decided to stay at the lodges cabin. They would going to the carnival too. The car ride was about two hours. Jughead fell asleep resting his head on Betty’s shoulder.

"So lazy." Betty teased kissing his head.

“I’ve literally never seen someone sleep as much as Jughead.” Veronica teased. “Also, I heard Jughead was cleared by his doctor today.” She added with a smirk towards Betty."He was and the serpents run him ragged. Its about time he was." Betty smiled.

"He's happy about it too." Archie said.

“Our little Betty is probably going to finally lose her virginity this weekend.” Veronica teased.

"Shut up!"

“I’m just teasing.” Veronica said.

"I know... I can't wait I love him."

“I’m so happy for you two.” Veronica smiled.

"Also the carnival is tonight." Archie said.

“I can’t wait.” Veronica said."Me too." Betty smiled.

Jughead stayed asleep for the entire car ride. They were soon arriving at the lodge. Veronica woke Archie up and Betty woke Jughead up.

Betty and Jughead would be sharing a room. Betty and Jughead went up to their room to unpack. Veronica and Archie are staying in separate rooms. They all decide to unpack and get changed before heading to the carnival together.

When they got there Jughead was hungry so he went with Betty to get food.They went to get donuts.“You’ve been talking about these donuts all week.” Jughead teased. “Hopefully they’re good.”

"The best." She smiled.

Jughead smiled as he bit into one. “It’s so good.” He groaned.

"I told you." She giggled. Jughead smiled when he saw she had frosting on her face. He leaned down and kissed it off."Umm... I like that." She mumbled into the kiss. "Bumper cars!"

“Hey, I was enjoying that kiss.” He pouted.

"But bumper cars." She smiled.

“Ugh, fine. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

"We can team up against Varchie." She smiled. 

Jughead laughed at her use of their ship name. “Okay.” He smiled.

"I'll message them in the group chat." She smiled kissing him again.

B: bumper cars now!

V: we’re on the ferris wheel right now. We’ll be right there!

B: you traitors! We do that at sunset!!

V: we can go again later at sunset

B: you owe me!

V: fine!

Veronica slipped her phone back into his jacket as he was keeping it safe for her.She then cuddled back into Archie’s side.They're still not together but she didn't care. She needed to be close to him.

"B's pissed at us. We broke tradition." She whispered.

“It’s okay. We can go back on later. But it’s also a tradition to go on here alone together.” Archie said.

"Yeah but B normal doesn't find out." She whispered. "You go after this time at the cabin."

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"Baby I love you."

“I love you so much.” Archie said.

Veronica leaned up and kissed him. Archie cupped her face.Veronica stayed close to him as they kissed. They didn’t want to stop except for small breaths they would pull back for. They ferris wheel came to a stop. They reluctantly got off and met up with the other couple.

They all went to the bumper cars.The teamed up with couples. Betty wanted to drive and Jughead couldn't resist her. Archie let Veronica drive as well.The boys thought that would be the safest option. Boy, there were wrong. Betty and Veronica were being completely competitive and kept bumping into each other.

Soon their time came to an end and the boys decided to go try win some games whilst the girls headed over to get their hair braided. They spent the rest of the day enjoying the carnival and having fun. The sun started to set and they headed to the Ferris wheel.

"How are you Arch?" Jughead asked.

“Okay, I guess.”

"I'm going to miss you." Jughead said.

“I’m going to miss you too, Jug.”

"You and Ron looked happy."

“We are. I don’t want to leave her.”

"Yeah. I get that but your mum is so happy about having you there." Jughead said. "Long distance?" He suggested.

“I don’t if that would work out. I’d never get to see her.”

"Well I'll visit." He smiled.Archie smiled. 

“Thanks, Jug.”

"We'll order take out when we're back at the cabin. You should talk to her."

“I will. She wants us all to go in the hot tub back at the lodge. Maybe I could talk to her then.”

"A round of truth or dare will help." Jughead teased.

“Yeah.” Archie laughed.

"Let's give our girls our prizes."

Archie and Jughead went back to the girls.They were eating candy floss gossiping.“What are you two gossiping about?” Jughead teased.

"College interviews."

“Fun.” Archie teased as he went up to Veronica and gave her a prize he won for her. 

Jughead looked upset when they brought up college."I've got my Oxford one." Betty smiled.

"Archie it's adorable."Archie just smiled and hugged her.

They would be leaving for College in the fall. Jughead hadn't told Betty yet. Archie would be leaving this week. Jughead felt like everything was falling apart. 

Jughead has been working extremely hard to get into a good college but he spoke to the school principal the other day and found out there’s a huge chance he wouldn’t even get into college. He didn’t have the heart to tell Betty because he knew they would be separated.

"I'm so proud of you baby." He kissed her.

“Thanks Juggie.” She smiled.

"You deserve it." He kissed her.

____

The carnival was coming to a close as the group headed back out to the cabin. They all got back and changed into their swimsuits before going to the hot tub. Betty sat in Jughead's lap. Jughead was teasing her. He had his arms around her from behind while he placed soft kisses on her neck. She moaned slightly. Veronica just gave her a known look. Betty just giggled rolling her eyes.

Betty and Jughead both thought it was funny how Archie and Veronica were keeping distance between themselves in the hot tub even though they are practically together.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Betty said. "Mary picks Arch up tomorrow. Let's make the most."

“Okay.”Veronica said.

"I'll go first dare." Betty said.

"B I dare you to make out with Jug." Veronica said.

"That's too easy." Betty said as their already kind of making out. Betty turned around in his lap and kissed him passionately."Too easy." Betty said breathless after."Your go V." Betty added.

“Dare.”

"Tell Arch how you really feel." Betty said.

Veronica gave her a look before turning to Archie. “I love you Arch and I don’t want you to go but I know you’ll be happier there with your mom. I want to be with you but you leave tomorrow.”

"Finally no holding back. Change of plans! Everyone is going to say something they've been holding back." Betty said.

“Betts....” Jughead said. 

Archie noticed something was wrong with Jughead. “I think we should just stick with truth or dare for now.” Archie said. 

Veronica noticed something was wrong too. She wanted to ask a truth or dare that would change Betty’s attention. 

“Alright, Jughead next.” Veronica said. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” He said. 

“Are you a virgin?” 

“Yep.” He said casually.

"You never did anything with Toni?" Betty asked.

"No, I didn't want to."

"Arch your go?"

"Truth."

“How do you really feel about leaving?” 

“I honestly don’t want to but I want to make my mom happy.”

Everyone just nodded. Veronica moved closer towards him. It moved back to Betty and then she chose truth. They continued to play for awhile and then they ended up just sitting there talking.

"What time is Mary coming in the morning?" Jughead asked.

"10 am." Archie said."Can we just not." He added.

Betty began to move on Jughead's lap to tease him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her."Juggie..." She pouted.

“Stop teasing.” He whispered against her ear.

"No I've waited too long." She whispered back nipping at his lip.

Jughead smirked before kissing her."We could have done it at the five seasons." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He whispered."Meet me in our room." She kihil before getting out. Jughead said goodnight to Archie and Veronica before following after Betty. 

“Ronnie?” Archie whispered once they were gone."Yeah?" She asked.

“I want one more night with you. I know you don’t want to get hurt even more but.... I need you, Ron.”

"How far?" She asked him.

“What do you mean?”

"You need me but how far? I want one finally night too but I don't know how far." She explained.

“I don’t know either Ronnie.”

"Let's just see." She smiled.

“Okay.” He leaned down and kissed her. They then went to Veronica's room. 

Meanwhile Jughead was just walking into his and Betty’s room. He found Betty in her underwear wearing his serpent jacket.“Hey sexy.” He smirked, looking her up and down.

"We left off somewhere here." She smiled.

“Yeah, we did.” He smiled walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Actually, we didn't." Betty cradled his lap taking her bandana off her head and pulled him closer with it around his neck. "There, now we did."

“I believe we were right about here....” He whispered as he kissed her.

"Ah... Yes." She whispered moaning.

Jughead laid back on the bed, pulling her closer on top of him as they kissed. Betty pulled his shirt of as she starts to undo the zip on his pants. She pushed his pants off leaving him completely naked on the bed. Jughead pulled her in for a passionate kiss as he reached to push his jacket off her shoulders.

"Jacket stays on!"

“Baby,” He pouted. “I want to see you.”

"You take everything else off but the jacket stays on." She kissed the pout off his face.

Jughead reached under the jacket and unclipped her bra, letting it fall between them. He then gave her a look and she nodded before he pulled her panties off.

"I want you." She whispered.

“I want you too, baby. But I want to do something first.” He smirked as he flipped them so he was on top. He then started to kiss her neck and jawline.

"Hurry." She whispered. "I've been waiting months."

“You’ll enjoy this... trust me.” He whispered against her skin as he reached down to touch her soaking folds.

"Yo... You're right." She moaned.

He then slowly slid two fingers inside her and started to work her. Betty moaned with each move. Jughead knew how to please as with each touch it got her closer to her climax. It wasn't long before she came around his fingers.

He pulled them out and lifted them up to his mouth so he could lick them clean. He then kissed Betty so she could taste herself on him. Betty wanted him and wanted him now. Betty is on the pin so she gained control and sank into him.

They both moaned at the contact. Jughead held Betty’s hips in place so she could adjust to his size. She winced a little but over the pain as all she felt was pleasure.

Betty started to move and Jughead thrust up into her to meet the movements of her hips. She moaned in pleasure screaming his name. Jughead found a pleasent speed that wasn't hurting her. Betty began to added more pressure. It wasn't long before her walls closed onto him a'd she came.

“Betts... we’re not using a condom... should I pull out?”

"Pill... Clean." She moaned. 

Jughead flipped them over so he was on top. He then reached between them to circle her clit. “Come with me.”Betty just kept moaning moving with him. She didn't know it was possible to cum again but this time she was coming with him.

When they were finished Jughead pulled out and laid next to her. She then snuggled into his side."That was amazing." She smiled.

“I’m so happy we finally did that.” He kissed her.

"Me too and God it felt amazing to do it with someone you love. Definitely worth the wait."

"Indeed baby."Betty and Jughead just held each other close and were soon falling asleep.

Meanwhile in the next room next to them Veronica and Archie were tiptoeing around each other. Archie let out a small sigh before plopping down on the chair by the bed.

"So?" She said. "How about we share our favourite memories with each other? I don't know what I'm doing here."

“Okay.” He said.

"Okay." She smiled

“My favorite memory with you is that one day when I found you crying at Pop’s and I comforted you and we talked for hours.”

"Mine is our duet in the musical."

“I love that memory too.”

"Yeah." She smiled. "Come here." She whispered. Archie got up and walked over to her. Veronica stood up towards him. Archie just looked down at her.

"Let's watch a movie." She whispered.

Archie agreed. Veronica put his favourite movie on for them. She slipped underneath the blanket at he stayed on top. They just laid there watching the movie in silence. They both hated how awkward things were.

Veronica wanted to snuggle or touch him. He's been teasing her all day with his looks and charm. She decided to tease him to the fullest. Archie looked over at her and noticed she was watching him. Veronica saw that he noticed her and she slipped her hand down her silk shorts.

Archie didn’t notice what she was doing since she was under the blanket as he turned to look back at the movie. She moaned to make it more noticeable. “Ronnie?” He looked over at her. She just nodded.

He just looked at her seeing where she was going with this. He didn’t know what to do."God Archie I need you." She whispered.

Archie moved closer to her and grabbed her face, pulling her in for a heated kiss."I know it's going to hurt more tomorrow but I need you." She mumbled crying.

“Then you can have me, baby.”

Veronica started to undress him but she never broke the kiss. Archie picked her up and pulled her onto his lap. He helped her take her top off, only breaking the kiss once. Archie started to make love to her making sure he cherished every part of her.

They spent most of the night making love. The didn’t want to stop. They just wanted to be together and connected. They managed to fall asleep at around 2am, dreading later in the morning.

Later that morning everyone woke up early. They wanted to spend as much time with Archie until Mary arrived. They all made breakfast together and sat down to talk and enjoy each other’s company.

"Last night you dirty dogs." Archie teased. Jughead just turned and smirked at Betty."We could say the same." Betty smiled.

Archie smiled and held Veronica’s hand. Veronica smiled faintly at him. Betty noticed she wasn't ready to let him go. Betty walked behind them and hugged them.

"I don’t want to leave you guys.” Archie whispered.

"We're off to college in a month too." Jughead said trying to make Archie feel better.

“I’m going to try and come to Riverdale to visit as often as possible. Maybe some of you guys will still be here.” Archie said.

“I will.” Jughead said quietly.

"Jug?" Betty asked.

“I missed too much school.... I don’t have enough credits.... I can’t go to college.”

"No we can. I can!" She whispered trying not to cry.

“I’m so sorry, Betts.”

"It's not your fault. It's your mother's." She uttered.Jughead pulled her in for a hug. 

“That’s terrible, Jug. I know how much you wanted to go to college.” Archie said.

"I can go to the community one in Riverdale but not any of my choices."

“I’m probably not going to go though.” He added.

Betty excused herself so she could have a minute to herself. Jughead wanted to follow after her but stayed put. Archie convinced him she just needed a minute. Jughead just sat there waiting for her. Five minutes later she returned with tear stained cheeks.

Jughead wiped at the lingering tears on her face. He then pulled her close to him. She just hugged him tighter.“I love you, baby.” He whispered.

"I love you Juggie."

About an hour later Mary arrived. Archie pulled them all in for a group hug. Everyone was crying but Veronica. She couldn't feel anything. Archie said bye to all of them individual. He saved Veronica for last.

Veronica couldn't look at him she was shaking.“I promise I’ll come visit, baby.” He whispered, pulling her close.

"Oh...okay."She whispered.

“I’m so sorry, Ronnie.” He whispered, pulling back from the hug. He could tell she was being distant."I know." She whispered. "I can talk to you outside?

“Yeah.” He whispered.

Veronica walked outside with him. She took him around the back where the porch swing was. She sat on the porch swing holding his hand.“I don’t want to leave you.” He whispered."I need to say all of this don't stop me." She told him.

He just nodded.

"I love you Archie. I will always love you but I don't want you waiting for me. If you find someone go after them. Make them as happy or even more happier than you've made me. I want you to live your best life. Don't hold back. I love you so live your life to the fullest. "She told him as tears streamed down her face.

Archie wiped away her tears and kissed her. “The same goes for you, baby.” He whispered. “Don’t hold back. Just be happy.”

"Archiekins..." She whispered. "I love you go to your mum before you see me break down."

“I love you so much.” He whispered.

"Goodbye Archiekins." She cried as he walked away.

Archie said goodbye one more time before leaving with his mom.Veronica couldn't watch him leave in the car like Betty and Jughead. She stayed exactly where she was all day crying.

Betty and Jughead left her be. They felt terrible. She hasn’t moved all day. The kept checking up on her and bringing her food but she wouldn’t move."Please V its freezing." Betty said.

"It's time to go home." She whispered.

They managed to get her packed up and into the car. They drove back to Riverdale and took Veronica home. She refused to go inside and wanted to go stay at the Andrews’ house.

Jughead was staying with Fred for a few days to see if he was doing okay. He brought Veronica for a visit. Veronica went straight to Archie’s old bedroom. It was exactly as he left it. Vegas was laying on the bed.

"Hey boy. I miss him too."

Veronica went and sat on the bed and Vegas rested his head on her lap. She sat there petting Vegas. She didn't move until the following day.

Betty and Jughead came in and tried to persuade her to let them take her home.She gave in to them as she knew it wasn't good for her being here. They brought her back home and stayed with her for a little while.

"I got into Havard Law." Veronica whispered. "I never told him."

“Then call him.” Betty suggested.

"No I can't. I've already said goodbye enough."

“So you don’t want to have contact with him?”

"I don't know, not yet." She whispered. 

Betty just hugged her. Veronica just cried into Betty's shoulder.Veronica had fallen asleep after awhile. 

“I feel terrible.” Betty said to Jughead. “She’s so sad.”

"It will get better." Jughead whispered hoping the words he spoke was the truth.

Betty just nodded and hugged him."Let's get you to bed gorgeous." Jughead said tucking her in next to Veronica. Jughead kissed her goodnight and left her at the Lodges home as he stayed with Fred for a few days.

That day was hard on everyone. They lost a good friend. Jughead knew this is what's it's going to be like when they all go to college. He'd better start getting use to that feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

The next month passed slowly. Veronica was starting to heal and Betty and Jughead spent every day together like it was their last. The didn’t know what was going to happen when Betty went off to college but they couldn’t help but think the worst.The day that they feared dawned upon them. She was officially leaving for Oxford.

“What are we going to do, Betts?” He whispered when they finished packing her things.

"I don't want to think about it." She whispered.

“Are we going to try long distance?” He whispered.

"I don't know Jug!" She shouted in tears.

“I don’t want to lose you.” He whispered.

"I don't know what's going to happen Jug! I'll be thousands of miles away." She said running out the trailer.“Betty!” He ran after her.

Betty was sat at a tree down near at the river. Jughead sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She held him close towards her.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

“We’ll try to keep in touch. You’re it for me, baby. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

"Try to keep in touch." She whispered as a fresh ser of tears streamed down her cheeks.

“I’ll visit as often as possible.”

"Expensive." She whispered.

“I’ll try and get another job.”Betty was going to say something when Jughead got a call from the serpents. He had some trouble at the wyrm.“I have to go.” He whispered.

"It's my last day." She whispered.

“Want to come with me?”

"I need to finishing packing and saying goodbyes."Jughead just let out a sigh."I'll see you later?"

"Of course."Jughead kissed her before he got up to go take care of things at the Wyrm.At the wyrm he saw his mum and penny at the wyrm.“What the hell are you two doing here?”

"You're going to break up with your girlfriend if you want to keep this place." Penny smirked.

“Yeah, not happening. You have no way of taking it from me.”

"We do we kill your father."

“What?”He said in shock.

"You heard us." They smirked.

“I don’t believe you.”

"Maybe this will change your mind." It was a live cam of Fp tired up in a room with no windows.“I can’t break up with her.” Jughead said. “I love her.”

Gladys sent one of their man in with a gun and placed it on Fps head. "Now will you." Penny asked.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” He said. 

“I’m getting a fucking restraining order.” He mumbled to himself.

Betty messaged him.

B: I've got pops our favourite movies. All I need is you x.

J: I’ll be right there x 

Jughead started to tear up. He loves her so much. He decided he’ll do it as they say goodbye. He wants to spend his last bit of time with her.

B: perfect x.

Jughead went back to the trailer. The second he saw her he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.Betty kissed him back. She had two hours before she needed to leave.“I love you.” He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Betty pulled him into the living room. She had pops like the first night she was ever around here. She put the movie on and didn't move from his side.“I need to go do something quickly. I’ll be right back.” He said as he got up. He walked into their bedroom and wrote her a letter to find when she was gone. He didn’t want to hurt her without her eventually finding out why. 

My love, 

I’m sure you’re confused and hurting when you read this but I need you to know.... I love you so much and I never wanted to hurt you. Penny and my mom showed up at the Wyrm. They threatened to kill my dad if I didn’t need things between us. We need to stay apart. I don’t know how long but until I know everything is okay and no one will get hurt. It pains me that I won’t be able to be with you but I had to. I had no choice. When you read this, don’t call me. I don’t want you getting hurt. It seems like I was right. Everyone I love does end up getting hurt. I’m going to miss you, love. I promise I’ll find you and win you back some day. I was just cuddling with you on the couch and I figured I would write this so you knew why. I don’t want to do this but I have to. I hope that someday you’ll be able to forgive me. Im so sorry, love. I’ll miss you. In fact, I already miss you.   
\- Jug xxx

Jughead folded up the letter and put it in her suitcase so she would easily find it.He came back in the room with her suitcase. He was already crying. He handed her the suitcase.

"You ready baby?" He cried.

"No." She shook her head wiping her tears.

“Betts? I’ve been thinking. I love you but I don’t think long distance is going to work.”

"Please Juggie don't do this to me." She barely whispered.“I don’t want to but I have to.” He whispered.He started to tear up.

"But I love you." She shouted.

“And I love you.”

"If you did you wouldn't be doing this."

“You’ll find out soon. I promise. I don’t want to Betts.” He whispered. “You should go.” He was full on crying now.

Betty just grabbed her bag but left her suitcase. She had to get out the trailer as fast as she could. Jughead grabbed her suitcase and ran after her. He finally caught up with her and gave her the suitcase. “Betts, there’s a letter in here. It explains everything. Read it on the plane or when you are out of Riverdale. Please.” He cried.

"I don't want any of it." She whispered. "You don't want me, everything in there is tied to you."

“Betty, I’m begging you.” He said. “I can’t explain here. They might be watching. Please just read the letter. Please.” He begged.

"Why? You don't want me. You don't love me." She cried running away.

Jughead pulled the note out of the suitcase and ran after her. He then handed her the note when he caught up with her. “Please. Read it now.”

"No!" She shouted crying. "You said you loved me." She whispered.

“I do love you.” Jughead said. “I’m begging you, Betts. Please. Just read it. Please.”

"You hurt me Juggie. Why should I read it? Do you know what I think about this letter?" She took it out his hands and ripped it up. "Lies!"

Jughead picked up all of the pieces. He was completely crying. He then turned around and started to walk away. Betty picked up her suitcase and threw it so all her clothes went everywhere. She was fully crying. She ran all the way to the airport. Once she was there she rang up Veronica.

“Hey B.” Veronica said.

"He... He broke up with me." She whispered. Betty also added Kevin to the call.

“I know.” Veronica said. “He texted me.”

"I hate him." She whispered.

“No you don’t.” Kevin said. 

“He texted me what he wrote in the letter.” Veronica said.

“No you don’t.” Kevin said. 

“He texted me what he wrote in the letter.” Veronica said.

"I'm not reading it. I ripped it up." She cried as she was waiting at her gate.

“You probably should’ve read it.” Veronica said. “Can I read you what it said?”

"No! We were just snuggling and then... Then. I love him." She cried.

“I know you do. But Betty you need to trust me and let me read you this letter.”

"It hurts too much. You thought it was bad with Arch this is a thousand times worse. I lived with him."

“I know. Can I please read the letter, B?”

"Sure." She whispered.

Veronica read out every part of the letter word for word. Betty was sobbing on the other side of the line.

“I’m so sorry, B.” Veronica said. “But at least you know he didn’t want to.”

"Can you tell him I'm sorry?" She whispered.

“Yeah.” Veronica said.

"Thank you."

Betty had to end the call as her plane was boarding. A long while later Betty finally arrived. She pulled out her phone and messaged Jughead. 

B: I arrived safe. I read the note. I’m sorry Juggie. 

A few minutes later Jughead texted back a single heart emoji. She was then notified that he had blocked her number. She cried at that. All she wanted to do was message him. She instantly felt lonely. She knew that he had no choice and that he was trying to keep her safe but she couldn’t help but feel sad.

_______

Four years later.....

Betty had gotten the email last night. To say she was shocked was an understatement. FP Jones was dead. He had a heart attack and she was invited to the funeral. It was in a month.

Betty was nervous she hadn't seen Jughead Jones in 4 years. She's a private investigator now. She never dared check up on him. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through though. He didn’t have any parents and he was only 20. JB was only 16.

It would be the first time in four years they'll all be together. Betty had arrived in Riverdale earlier than anyone. She went straight to the trailer park. She got there and saw Jughead’s trailer. The lights were on and she saw him through the window. He was sitting alone reading a book. 

Betty worked up the courage to knock on the door. A few moments later the door was opened by JB. 

“Oh my god!” JB shouted in excitement. “Betty Cooper!”

"Hey JB." She started to cry. JB pulled her in for a hug. Betty then saw Hotdog walk up to her."Hey boy." She smiled faintly bending down to pet him.

"I am. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course."

JB stood aside so Betty could walk in. She walked up to Jughead and pulled him in for a hug from behind. Jughead turned around in confusion. He froze when he saw her. He then pulled off his headphones. “Betty?”

"Juggie." She teared up.

“You’re here.” He whispered. 

“Wow, that’s the most he’s talked all week.” JB said.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." She whispered hugging him again. Jughead hugged her back nervously."I don't care if its not safe I'm staying with you." She stubbornly told him.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"I've missed you." She whispered as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Jughead kissed her back but she couldn’t tell he was reluctant. 

He was so shocked that she was here. He couldn’t believe that she just walked in like those four years apart never happened. He was happy but he didn’t let that show. He knew they still had to work their way back to how things used to be.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She whispered cupping his face. Jughead just nodded. Betty took him into the bathroom and started to run him a shower. As she came out she started to make his favorite food. 

JB went to help her. “That’s the most that he’s spoken all week.” She said. “Did you hear about what happened two years ago with Jughead?”

"What no? I was in the police academy."

“Well, two years ago Jughead tried to kill himself. He hasn’t been the same since.” JB said. “We were all so terrified. I miss him. Like the real him. The one that talks to me.”

"Excuse me a moment."

Betty headed outside the trailer and broke down. JB finished up the cooking. Jughead had came out of the shower and sat back down on the couch to read. JB looked over at him and sighed. Betty came back inside and sat across from Jughead.

"You should have called."She whispered.

“What are you talking about?” He said looking up from his book.

"2 years ago I would have dropped out of the police academy for you." She whispered.

“I was fine.”

"Don't lie to me." She told him.

“It was two years after our breakup, Betts. It doesn’t matter.”

"It matters to me Juggie. I never moved on."

“Neither did I.”Betty slowly made the shift to his lap.

Jughead just wrapped his arms around her."I'm a private investigator now." She whispered.

“I’m proud of you.” He whispered.

"I'm proud of you Juggie. The serpents finally have a good name for themselves."

"Juggie I need to let you know that I love you." She admitted in a whisper.“I love you too.” He whispered.

"I'm so sorry I ripped the letter."

“I taped it back together.”

"I was hurt but I understand why you had to do it. I would have done the same thing." She admitted.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"Go to sleep we can speak in the morning." She smiled faintly at his cute yawn.

“I’m not tired.” He whispered.

"You're yawning." She teased.He just shrugged. 

"I work long hours Juggie if you're tired sleep. I can be there if you want me to?"

“Well, there’s not exactly enough room for two. I sleep on the couch.” He said quietly.

"We've done it before. I can just get a hotel room?"

“Okay.” He whispered.

"For the hotel room?" She asked.

Jughead didn’t answer her he just laid down on the couch and pulled in next to him."Night Juggie." She whispered kissing his cheek. "Night JB." Betty said walking to the door.

“Night Betty.” JB said. “You can stay if you want.”

"Juggie doesn't want me here." Betty whispered tearing up. "I should go back to London."

“He wants you here, trust me. He just needs some time.”

"He cut all contact with me." She whispered.

“Because of my mom. He loves you so much.” JB said. “You two can take the bed. I’ll take the couch. I’ll get him in the bed and if you just go in next to him he’ll be happy. 

"Okay." She gave in.

JB managed to get Jughead into the bedroom and into bed."Is that spot taken?" Betty asked nervously. Jughead shook his head no."What about for me?"

Jughead just reached out and grabbed her hand. Betty smiled holding his hand crawling into bed with him. Jughead just reached out and grabbed her hand.

She cuddled up against his side and he wrapped his arms around her. Betty smiled holding his hand crawling into bed with him. Betty loved the fact that she's allowed to do this. Jughead didn’t say anything but he just held her.Betty fell asleep instantly.

Jughead held her close all night. He didn’t fall asleep.The next morning Betty woke up extremely early. She'd go for her daily run. When she got back Jughead had just fallen asleep.

She went over to his side and kissed her forehead before showing.When she finished up her shower Jughead was still asleep. JB was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Jelly."

“Hey Betty.” She smiled. 

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" She asked.

“I always go in late to make sure Jughead eats something and is okay. I’m practically his babysitter.” JB said.

"You go I've got it."

“Okay. Thanks B.” JB smiled before getting her school things together and heading out.

“No problem. "

A little while later Jughead came out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Bett."

“Hey Juggie. Did you sleep okay?” She said. 

“Kind of.”

“What do you mean? "She asked.

“I only fell asleep right when you got back from your run.” He said. “I was up all night.”

"Oh." She whispered. 

“If I’m being honest I’m completely shocked you came back.” He said.

"In your letter." She whispered.

“Yeah.”

"I will always come back for you." She admitted.

“Veronica said you wanted to hate me.”

"A little bit because it was easier to hate you rather than love you." She explained. He just nodded."But I just couldn't."

“I figured you would.”

"You were deadly wrong Jonesy." She teased slightly. 

“I normally am.”

"You're normally right." She whispered.

“Sometimes.”

"Let's go for a walk?"She suggested."You can tell me what I've missed." She added.

“Okay.” He said. They both left the trailer and went for a walk."What have I missed?" She asked.

“Not much. The town is pretty much the same as you left it. The serpents are doing well. Also, your old house is up for sale.”He said.

"Again?" She asked.

“Yeah. It has been for awhile. My mom and Penny had to leave town.”

"So we could have gotten back together?" She whispered.

“It was two months ago.” He said. “I didn’t know what you were up to. I unblocked your number though. I was too scared to call you.”

"You should have."

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

"What have you been upto?" She asked.

“Not much. I work for the Riverdale register. I hate it though. I’d rather be an author or a photographer.... something productive that I like.”

"I can help you and pull a few favours."

“It’s fine Betts.” He said. “I was planning on quitting soon. I still own the bar and trailer park so I have a good income from that. I don’t really need a job.”

"Let me."

“It’s okay, Betts. Really.”

"Please some people owe me favours." 

“It’s fine Betts. Don’t worry about it.”

"Worry! Worry! All I do is worry about you!"

“I’m okay.” He said, reaching over to hold her hand.

"All I ever did was worry. I became I private investigator to check up on you." 

“You didn’t need to check up on me. I’m fine.”

"But I wasn't!" She screamed crying. Jughead stopped and pulled her close to him. He then wrapped his arms around her."I wasn't fine." She whispered again. He didn’t say anything he just held her close."The ghoulies kept coming after me." She whispered.

“You’re safe now.” He whispered. “I’m here.”

"I will never be safe. I'm a walking target. I've travelled the world keeping away from them. Granted it helped where ever the job took me."

“So you’re not here permanently?”

"Why does it matter? You hate me, I hate me and I'm as good as dead."

“Betty? Look at me...” He whispered, nudging her chin up so she was looking at him. “I love you.”

"It's been 4 years Juggie." She whispered.

“I never stopped loving you.”

"You blocked my number." She uttered. "I was caught by the ghoulies in Paris."

“I had to block your number. I had to stay away.”

"You didn't have to." She whispered. "I needed you when I got bullied. When I lost a friend, when my dad found me as he's apart of the ghoulies now."

“I had to Betts.”

"I needed you Juggie." She whispered. "I needed you more than you needed me."

“Seriously Betts? I needed you. I felt so fucking alone. I wouldn’t let anyone get close. Not even my dad and now he’s fucking dead so I never will even have a chance to get close to him. I barely spoke. I barely ate. I barely even fucking slept. I was so broken! I thought you hated me! I didn’t want to be alive anymore and you think I didn’t need you?!”

"Fuck you Forsythe we can't even talk." She cried walking away. 

Jughead started walking in the other direction back to the trailer park. Betty walked to Veronica’s old house hoping she was home. As she knocked on the door there was no answer. She hoped Tom would let her stay there.She went to Kevin’s old house and knocked on the door. 

“Betty!” Kevin smiled as he opened the door.

"Kev." She whispered.

“Oh no... you’re crying. What happened?” Kevin said.

"I saw Forsythe."

“Jughead? The fact that you’re calling him by his real name isn’t a good sign. What happened?” He hugged her.

"Well Forsythe isn't listening to anyone for a starters . He isn't listening to me. It's dangerous for me to be in Riverdale but I'm here to support him. He's not realising that."

“He’s extremely stubborn, B.”

"So am I, I'm just going to get a plane home." She whispered.

“No, don’t do that. Don’t run away. Come stay with me. Jughead’s dad just died. Come to the funeral. V and Archie will be there. I’ll be there.”

"I need to go home." She whispered.

"Where's home now?" He asked her.

"Canada."

“So, not that far away. Riverdale is right by Quebec. Please just stay B. Stay with me. Maybe try to talk to Jughead again.”

"I can't Kev. It hurts too much." She whispered.

Fangs came up behind Kevin hugging him.“You both love each other. There’s no reason why it shouldn’t work out.” Kevin said, leaning back in Fangs’ arms.

"What's the point! He could have called months or years ago." She whispered.

“He couldn’t.” Fangs said. “It was part of the deal with his mom. She wouldn’t hurt his dad and she would leave him alone if he dumped you and cut all contact.” Fangs said.

"But he could a few months ago!"

“He was terrified.” Fangs said. “He thought you hated him and wouldn’t want him back.”

"But everyone care about his feelings and not mine. Poor Betty Cooper is strong enough to handle it." She whispered.

“Of course we care about you, B.” Kevin said.

"He didn't ask me how I coped."

“You’re both hurting, okay? You’re both sad. You two need to talk.”

"We tried, we end up shouting." She whispered.

“Maybe you two just need some time. Come inside. Tell me everything that happened with you in the past four years. You can stay here as long as you want.”

"Okay." She whispered.

They all went in and sat on the couch. Kevin and Fangs were sat snuggled up together as Betty held her knees to her chest.“Tell is everything. What happened with you?”

"Graduated early. I went into the police academy and graduated that in the second year. I did all that whilst the ghoulies chased me. I got hired but then someone offered me to start my own business. I did all that whilst I was hurting myself. Acting like I was fine. Hiding away from everyone. Getting taken by the ghoulies for four months. "

“That’s terrible B.”

"He thinks that I think he didn't need me. We needed each other to survive. She whispered.

“I know you do. You still need each other.”

"I don't need him. I'm surviving."

“If you don’t need him then why did you go visit him?”

"Because I had to see him."

“I don’t know where you’re going with this, B. You say you don’t need him but you sound like you do.”

"Maybe I do a little." She whispered.

“Then why are you denying it?”

"Because since when did I become the girl who moped about a guy?" She asked.

“He’s the love of your life, B.” 

“He’s been moping about you.”Fangs said.

"He won't let me help him."

“Give him some time. He really wants you back.” Fangs said.

"Someone should tell him that I'm not coming back."

“You’re just going to leave? I thought you wanted to be with him.”Kevin said.“Please don’t go.”He added.

" Why shouldn't I?"

“Because Jughead loves you.”

"Love is an awful thing" She sobbed.

Kevin pulled her in for a hug. “Just stay with us for awhile, okay? At the funeral you can talk to Jug.”Betty couldn't speak so she just nodded. 

Kevin managed to calm Betty down. He put her in the spare bedroom. Betty didn't want to speak to Jughead in the next couple of days but she knew she has to. She needs to mend her broken heart.


	10. Chapter 10

The next week passed slowly. She hasn’t heard anything from Jughead. It was the day of FP’s funeral. Veronica arrived a couple days ago and Archie had just arrived at the airport in Riverdale. Betty was in the airport to pick Archie up. Archie was the only person she properly stayed in touch with.

“Betty!” Archie smiled when he saw her.

"Archie!" She smiled pulling him in for a hug. All of a sudden a girl appeared at his side. Betty knew Veronica would be heart broken. "So I'm assuming this is Lucy."

“Yeah.” Archie smiled. 

“Hi.” Lucy smiled.

"Hi." Betty said.

“So, how have you been, Cooper?” Archie said.

"Awful I saw him Arch."“What happened?”

"Shouting."

“Well, he still loves you. Are you going to try and fix things?”

"I don't know." She whispered.

“You’ll see him today. You should probably talk to him then.” Archie said. “Is Ronnie in town yet?”

"Yeah she got on town of couple of days ago."

“I’ve missed her.”

"She's going to be pissed." Betty told him.

“I know.” He sighed.

"I did warn you expect a slap."

“She told me not to wait around for her.” Archie said.

"She did but she waited for you." Betty told him. 

"She's really happy that she gets to see you even though it's under bad circumstances."

“I’m happy that I get to see her. I’m actually moving back to Riverdale soon.”

"She lives in New York now." Betty told him.

“I know but it would only be a four hour drive to see her now.”

"Yeah, is Lucy here moving too?"Betty asked.

"I am."

“Come on we should go see Veronica.” Archie said.

"You need a shower before we get to the church. You reek!" Betty teased.

“Very funny.” Archie laughed and rolled his eyes.

"It is, anyway you love me." As soon as Betty said that Lucy became jealous. Archie just smiled. 

They left the airport to head to the funeral. Once they got there, Betty decided to sit at the back. She wanted to go unseen. Out of honour and respect she wore her lever jacket.

She went up to Veronica first to warn her about Archie."Hey B!" Veronica hugged her. "Hey V, so Arch is here with his girlfriend. I thought you should know honey." Betty just held her tighter.

“His girlfriend?” Veronica whispered.

"Yeah, her name is Lucy and she's such a b I t c h." Betty spelt it out so she wasn't cussing in the house of god.

A small smirk appeared on Veronica’s face. She was upset but she had an idea. “I guess I’ll just have to show him what he’s missing.” Veronica smirked.

"That's the V I know and love. Far warning she's jealous. I was teasing Arch and then said he loved me. She gave me a death stare. I mean come on me and Arch are like siblings."

“Yeah.” Veronica said. “Looks like I’ll just have to make her even more jealous.”

"Yeah." Betty smiled. "Come sit at the back with me. I'm avoiding." She whispered.

“Okay.” Veronica said.

Betty and Veronica headed to the back of the church and sat down. The priest started the ceremony. They went through all of the normal things that’s were usual for funerals. They then asked people to come up for speeches. Jughead went up first. 

“If I’m being honest, I barely knew my father. He wasn’t the greatest dad growing up and I tried to stay away from him as much as I could. When he got out of rehab he was trying to make things better. He wanted to get to know me again. Although he was like a stranger to me, he was trying and I let him. We were supposed to meet up for lunch the day he had his heart attack. Now, all I can think about is what we would’ve talked about. He was making an effort but now I’ll never know what my dad was like. I’ll never get to know him.” Jughead said. He was tearing up by the end of it as he headed back to his seat.

Betty couldn't see him cry like that half way through the middle of it she stood up waiting for him. As soon as he started to move back to his seat Betty pulled him in for a hug. Jughead didn’t say anything he just hugged her back tightly.

"I'm here." She whispered.

“Don’t go.” He whispered.

"I have to. I have to look for a missing girl."She told him.

“I love you.” He whispered.

"So people been telling me."

“Please don’t leave me.” He whispered.

"I need to find a 16 year old girl. She's been taken for sex trafficking."

Jughead just nodded. He pulled back from the hug and started to walk back to his seat."Juggie." She whispered.

Jughead didn't turn back around. Betty stayed strong until she was outside the church and broke down. Veronica headed outside and pulled Betty in for a hug."Can we just go? No one wants us here." Betty blinked away her tears.

“No, we’re staying. You’re going to get your man back.” Veronica said stubbornly.

"Can we go to the wyrm then? I need a drink of two?."

The girls got into Veronica's car and drove to the wyrm. They ordered some strong drinks and sat in the back of the room.“I miss Archie.” Veronica whispered. “I haven’t spoken to him yet.”

"I know you do but you probably shouldn't speak to him because I'm going to kill Lucy."

“I need to speak to him.” Veronica said.

"I'll distract Lucy for you." Betty told her.

“Thanks B.”

"But I get too drunk your driving my ass home." She teased.

About half an hour later everyone started to arrive and Betty was already two drinks in. She saw Jughead go up to the bar and order a few shots. He then carried them up to his office upstairs.

Betty decided to follow him. Neither of them should be alone. She went upstairs and knocked on his office door. 

“Come in.” He mumbled.

She found him sitting at his desk downing shots."Slow down there." She said taking one and downing it herself. "Do you think it's wise to get shit faced?"

“I’m all out of good ideas so yes.” He said downing another shot.

"I don't think so, not with your family history." She said pouring the rest into the plant. He just shrugged.

"I thought it was a good idea too but I've being doing alot of drinking my sorrows lately. It's not good for either of us."

“Yeah, I guess so.” He mumbled.

"You're right I did hate you for a while." She whispered. 

“I’m a hateable guy.”

"No it was easier to hate you because I love you. It hurt that I couldn't be with you. I threw myself to work. I still do, it's not that I don't want to be back because I also don't because Canada is stunning. I can't leave that little girl. She's JB ages and I can't have that. When I took that case all I could think that what if its JB. "

“You don’t need to explain it, Betts. I get it. Your job is important to you. You have to go. I understand.” Jughead said.

"You're important to me too." She whispered. Jughead just nodded."You're mum, my auntie along with my dad tortured me for 4 mouths straight."

“That’s terrible.” He said quietly.

"You think, she stabbed me." Betty took off her jacket and showed him the scar that's covered in a tattoo. Jughead just looked at it but didn’t say anything."I'm just going to go." She whispered.

“Don’t.”

"We're not talking."

“I don’t know what you’re expecting me to say. “

"You're expecting me to stand here be vulnerable in front of you a'd your not going to say anything. I'm trying to be here for you Forsythe but do you realise how dangerous me being in Riverdale is."

Flash back~

2 years ago.

Betty got called to a house call. She was walking up to the door with the gun in her hand. She knocked on the door. A gun shot came shooting out the door. She fall to the ground hitting her head. When she did come around she was bleeding a knife to the side of her and faces laughing among her. Faces of her past. She wish she could forget.

~End of flash back. ~

“It’s dangerous and you came anyways. We’ve both been through some crazy shit, Betty.”

"I came for you Juggie. I couldn't let you go through this alone. Even if Gladys was going to be here she could kill me today because I actually got to see you again. That's all that matters to me." She cried. Jughead got up and pulled her in for a hug."She could kill me Juggie but I came because I missed you too much." She cried.

“She’s not allowed to come to riverdale. Neither is Penny. They were banned for criminal activity.”

"Doesn't stop them coming after me in other ways." She whispered. "The safest place for me is Canada."

“Then go home.” He whispered.

"I'm home."She whispered.

“Then stay.”

"Listen to me please. Your not hearing me."

“I understand completely Betts. It’s not safe for you. That’s why you can’t stay.”

Betty just cried into his chest. She let all the emotions she pushed down for 4 years pour out. Jughead cried with her. He hadn’t let himself be emotional for the past four years. He wanted to feel nothing.

Betty lifted up and pouted. "Oh no, I cried all over your good shirt." She whispered.

“I don’t care.” He whispered.

"I do we could take it off. So I don't snot on it."

Jughead started to unbutton his shirt with shaking hands. He nervously pulled it off completely. Jughead had become very self conscious over the past four years. He’s hurt himself many times and he now has scars on his arms and his scar from when he was shot on his chest. He also had many tattoos. Although he was in better shape than he was when they were teenagers, he didn’t like the look of himself.

Betty just ran her hands down his chest. She smiled faintly. She was only joking but she was fully happy he didn't realise it was a joke. Jughead turned his arms and showed them to Betty so he could see the side of his forearms. They were covered in scars from when he hurts himself. Some old. Some newer. Betty just kissed every single one of them. She lifted her skirt up to show him some old scars on her thighs and opened her palms up.

"We're both damaged." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He whispered. “Really damaged.”

"Maybe not that damaged." She whispered hugging him. Jughead just hugged her back."You look really good Juggie." She whispered looking up at him.

“So do you.” He whispered.

"You're just saying that. I don't sleep well, the only time I felt like I got some good sleep was with you."

“I don’t sleep well either.”

"We're a right pair." She teased.

“Yeah.”

"Explaining these." Betty smiled asking about his tattoos. "For everyone you tell me I'll tell you about mine."

“Okay.” He said. “Well obviously there’s my serpent tattoo. I’ve always had it.” He then pointed to a few of them. “These were all to cover up scars.” He then pointed to a little crown with a B written on it. “This one was for you. The crown was for how I was going to make you serpent queen but never got a chance to and the B is for your name.” He then pointed to a few others and had all elaborate meanings for them.

Betty teared up listening to him. She just snuggled deeper into his chest. "This one here on my shoulder blade was to over up the stabb wound. It's a cherry blossom tree branch in hopes that one day I'll find peace with myself and the people around me." She then went to her ankle. It was a simple crown with a snake wrapped around it like an 's'. " This one was to represent my past and where I came from. "She explained." I also have one on my ribcage underneath my right breath saying as long as you're breathing there's more right with you than wrong. "

Jughead just held her close. "We both got tattoos for each other." She giggled to herself. “Yeah.” He whispered. Betty just kept laughing. She couldn't control herself.

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" She smiled.

“You okay?”

"The irony in that." She giggled. "I said I'd never get a tattoo and I get a few and one being a reminder of you and our love and you did the same."

He just smiled faintly.

"I'm also a little tispsy."

Jughead opened up one of the rooms connected to his office. Betty looked in and saw that it was an apartment. There was a bed, a bathroom, and a tiny kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee to sober them both up.

"Hey I'm still sober." She smiled. "It feels good to laugh." She said walking to his side.

“Well, I’m not exactly sober.” Jughead said. “I’ve pretty much been downing shots all day.”

"Baby..." She slipped up and just realised what she said. Jughead just looked at her. "sor... Actually I'm not sorry." Jughead just smiled faintly. "I'm done apologising. We both made mistakes. We both tried to protect one another. Now it's time to let that go." She told him.

“Okay.” He said.

"Okay?" She repeated him in shock.

“Okay.” He said again in confusion.

"You look confused?" She whispered stepping closer to him.

“Why are you shocked that I’m saying okay?”

"I don't know. I guess I got use to everyone fighting against me." She told him as she hopped up on the counter.

“Oh.” He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Betty took a sip off his coffee and placed it back in his hands. Jughead just stood there drinking his coffee. She took it out his hands again and took another sip.

"Wow I really missed your coffee."

“It’s just normal black coffee.” He teased.

"Oh shush no one makes it as good as you." She smiled. Jughead smiled faintly and poured her a cup of coffee before handing it to her.She pouted and looked up at him. "I like steeling your coffee. It taste better." She giggled.

Jughead just smiled."I love seeing you smile though." Betty smiled back at him.

“This is the first time I’ve smiled in four years.”

"Oh no baby that won't do." She pouted. "I can tell you something that's going to make you laugh. Arch's new girlfriend is a raging jealous bitch who thought I was a threat to her." Betty giggled.

“Well.... you were in love with Archie when we were like 6.”

"Juggie I didn't know what love was then." She pouted. "But seriously me a threat! Archie our brother."

“Well she’s going to get a lot more jealous when she meets Veronica.”

"Speaking of which I'm on distract that bitch mission. V wants to speak to him. Would you come with me so I don't end up killing her?"

“Sure.” Jughead said as he grabbed his shirt and put it back onBetty just pouted.

Jughead just winked at her. Betty smiled at him and giggled. She hopped off the counter and took the leap of faith and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back heartedly. She deepened the kiss and kissed him until she needed air.

“Well, now I don’t want to go downstairs.” He whispered.

"Me either but I'm on damage control."

“Can we come back up here after?”

"Do you want me to?" She asked.

“Yes.”

"I'd love to... We should also check up on jelly."

“She’s downstairs.”

"I know love but we're heading down there anyway. She needs her big brother."

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

"You ready?" She asked. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

They walked downstairs to find Archie and Lucy talking and smiling while Veronica watched them from farther back in the bar. 

Jellybean walked up to Jughead and hugged him. He hugged her back.Betty squeezed his hand before she headed over to Veronica. 

“They look so happy.” Veronica whispered.

"Hey look at me. You're a bomb ass beautiful empowering woman. Any person would be lucky to have you. Hey if I was lesbian you'd be my first choice. Now let's get our butts in gear."

“You need to distract her so I can get close to Archie.”

"I'm already on it."Betty hugged her before heading over to them.

Jughead and JB were already talking to them. “Hey.” Betty smiled."Betty right? How do you know Archiekins again?" Lucy asked.

JB just hugged Betty tight. "Thank you." She whispered crying. Betty hugged JB back. “We’ve been best friends since we were kids.” Betty said.

"So no secret crush?" She questioned.

“Nope. He’s like a brother to me.”

"Anyone I should be worried about?" She asked.

Jughead couldn't help but snigger. “Babe, stop it with the questions.” Archie said.

"I'm just getting to know them." She smiled.

"Yeah right." Jughead whispered into Betty's ear and JB heard. 

“You’re asking them questions about my past relationships.” Archie said.

"But baby... I'm sorry." She pouted.

"I can't stay mad at you."

Jughead still had his coffee in his hand. Betty took it out of his hand and took a sip. She then threw the coffee onto Lucy acting as if she slipped.

“I’m so sorry!” Betty said. 

“I’m going to go get cleaned up.” Lucy said, ignoring the apology and walking off."Let me help. Juggie do you have one of my old tops?" She asked.“I think so. They’re probably at the trailer though.”"It's okay, she can wear my flannel around my waist." Betty said.

Betty quickly caught up with Lucy. "I'm so sorry! I'm such a cluts. Juggie thinks it's funny sometimes." Betty explained handing her the flannel.

“It’s fine.” Lucy said. 

Meanwhile back at the bar Veronica walked up to Archie and sat down next to him. 

“Hey.” He smiled when he saw her.

"Hi." She whispered.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He pulled her in for a hug.

Veronica started to cry as he held her. When they pulled back from the hug he noticed she was crying. 

“Don’t cry, Ronnie.” He whispered, wiping away her tears.

"I'm trying not to." She told him. "But all day and I've been watching you."

“I’ve been watching you too.”

"I want to slap you and kiss you." She admitted.

Archie didn’t say anything. He wanted to kiss her but Lucy was in the other room.

"But your girlfriend... And who the fuck does she think she is! Only I call you Archiekins." She pouted.

“She’s a nightmare.” Archie sighed.

"Why are you with her then?" She asked placing her hand on his.

“She’s manipulative. She won’t let me have friends.... she won’t let me leave the house.... and whenever I try to end things she starts to cry and I feel like dick.”

"You're not a dick... Hey maybe I can help." She smiled moving closer to him.

“How?”

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

As soon as Veronica saw her coming again with Betty she pulled her hand away. Betty then stood next to each other and high fives in secret.

“What’s next in the plan?” Betty whispered to Veronica.

"Misson break them up. You're going to help me." Veronica said.

Veronica ran upto Archie's side crying. "Archiekins, I've missed you." She whispered. "I got into law school now I'm clerking." She kissed him on the cheek. Archie smiled and hugged her."Who the fuck are you?" Lucy asked.

"Hey don't talk to my friend like that!" Betty shouted.

“This is Veronica.” Archie said.

"Archiekins I'm more than Veronica." She smiled. "I'm his baby momma. We have a four year old gorgeous girl. Perri Andrews."

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m his girlfriend! He’s never mentioned you!” Lucy said.

"Well we've had our moments. But look... I'm telling the truth." Veronica pulled up a picture of her daughter.

“Fuck you, Archie!” Lucy shouted and slapped him. “I’m leaving.”Lucy stormed put leaving a shocked Archie.

Archie just sat there in shock. Veronica didn't know what to do or say she just whispered for Betty's help.“Archie?” Betty said. 

He just turned and looked at her. He was crying. Veronica wiped his tears away. "I need to call her so you can hear her if you'd like." She whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

"I couldn't bring myself to speak to you knowing that you weren't coming back. So I did law school pregnant and half my clerk ship with a baby. Now I'm a lawyer."

“I’m a dad.” Archie cried.

"She's the cutest little girl." Betty said. "Absolutely adores her mummy."

"She adores you too B."

Archie couldn’t stop crying. He couldn’t believe that he has a daughter and he missed four years of her life. He missed being there for her pregnancy. He missed being with Veronica.

Veronica was getting a incoming face time from the nanny. She quickly accepted it. "Hey baby girl, you should be a sleep." Veronica smiled.

"Mummy me not eepy."She whispered yawning.

" Okay P, have you been good? "She asked.

She just nodded her head." Auntie B! "She smiled.

“Hi!” Betty smiled.

"Miss you." She pouted.

“I miss you too.”

"Visit oon?"

"Of course. I miss my favourite person in the whole world. I love you all away around the world..."

"To the moon and tars and back again." Perry finish before Betty.

Archie couldn’t keep his eyes off of the little girl on the screen. She had his hair and Veronica’s eyes."I have someone to meet you." Veronica said.

"Juggie!" Perry shouted smiling.

“No, not Juggie. But you’ll meet him soon.” Veronica smiled.

"Me miss uncle Juggie." She pouted.

Betty walked over and got Jughead. She then showed him on the FaceTime call."There's my princess aria."

“Hi!” Perry smiled."You more smiley." She added.

“Yeah, I am.” Jughead smiled as he wrapped his arms around Betty.

"Oh!" Perry gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

“What?”

"You put arm around auntie B." She whispered.

“Yeah, I did.” Jughead smiled at Betty.

"Something fishey.

"“What’s fishy?”

"Auntie B doesn't like that. She got mad at a boy doing that to her."

“Well I’m a special boy.” Jughead teased.

"Mummy is auntie B dating uncle Juggie?" The four year old asked.

“I don’t know.... is she?” Jughead looked at Betty.

"Ask uncle Juggie." Betty smiled.

“I’m hoping she is.” Jughead said. Betty stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Get a room!"Perry giggled." Who mummy? "Archie just looked at Veronica. "You're daddy." Veronica said.

“My daddy?” Perry said.

"Yeah princess." Veronica smiled.

“I have a daddy!” Perry kept repeating in excitement.

"Yes baby you do." She smiled. "Archie!"Archie moved closer to Veronica."Perry this is your daddy."

“Hi Perry.” Archie smiled as he started to tear up.

"Daddy! You're hair, same as mine!" She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Love you daddy. See me oon?" She asked.“I love you Perry.” Archie was tearing up. 

“I’ll come to visit when mommy comes home if she’ll let me.”

"Of course." Veronica said.

"Can uncle Juggie and auntie Betty come too?" She yawned sleepily.

“Definitely.” Veronica smiled. “Get some sleep princess.”

"Love you mummy." She whispered falling asleep.

Veronica smiled and hung up the phone. Archie pulled Veronica in for a hug.“I love you, Ronnie.” He whispered."I love you too." She smiled.

Archie pulled back from the hug and pulled her in for a passionate and heated kiss. Veronica deepened the kiss cupping his face. They continued to kiss, not wanting to break it.Archie was the one to break it smiling.

“Marry me.” He whispered against her mouth.

"What?!" Veronica and Betty both said in shock.

“Marry me.” Archie said again.

"Arch its been 4 years."

“But I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

"Okay." She whispered.

“Really?” He whispered. 

"I don't want to waste any more time."

“You want to marry me?”

"I really do." She smiled.Archie started to tear up again as he kissed her again. Veronica smiled into the kiss tearing up herself.

"Looks like damage control is over." Betty teased to Jughead.

“Come back upstairs with me?” Jughead smiled.

"Absolutely." She smiled grabbing his hand.

Jughead smiled as they went upstairs. Jughead took her into the apartment they were in before. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.Betty smiled looking up at him.

"I'm moving back to New York. I'm staying with V until my stuff arrives." She whispered.

“Oh.” He whispered.

"I'll be closer to you." She smiled.

“But still too far.”

"Business is good there." Betty told him. He just nodded."You could move in with me?" She whispered.

“Betts... my home may be with you but my home is also here.”

"I know, it was worth a try." She whispered.

“Just when I thought I was getting you back....” he whispered.

"We can do long distances from New York."He just nodded. "You haven't lost me." She kissed him.

“It feels like I’m going to.”

"Never again." She hugged him.

“Okay.” He whispered.

Betty just brought Jughead to the bed. She crawled into bed next to him holding him tight. She kissed him long, hard and passionately. It was her way of saying you won't lose me. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. She kissed him long enough until he started to believe her through her touch.


	11. Chapter 11

Betty stayed with Jughead for the next week. They started to go back into routine of how they used to be. The only problem was Betty was leaving for New York today. Veronica had left a couple of days prior. Archie was leaving at the same time as Betty. They would drive up together. But Jughead didn't want her to leave. He knew that he's going to be with her for a week up there as he promised to visit Perry but he didn't want to lose her.

They woke of the morning of the day she would be leaving and he just held her close to him."Baby you're going with me for a week. We'll be fine." She spoke in between kisses.

“I don’t want to lose you.” He whispered.

"We lasted four years. We can survive this."

“I hope.” He whispered. She went to answer but he didn’t let her as he covered her mouth with his in a heated kiss. Betty just giggled. She pulled away from the kiss. "Can I speak now before you maul me with those delicious kisses?" She teased. "We can do this."

“But I like mauling you.” He teased.

"I enjoy it too. But we have to meet Archie in 10 minutes." She whispered into another kiss.

“10 minutes?” He pouted.

"Yes." She giggled kissing the pout of his face. "Let's get that gorgeous ass of yours moving."

“I don’t want to.” He kissed her as he teasingly laid on top of her so she couldn’t get up.

"Juggie." She wined as she wiggled herself pushing him off the bed.

“Hey that wasn’t nice.” He pouted as he fell to the floor.

"It's a little funny though." She smiled.

“Don’t go.” He pouted getting back on the bed.

"I have to." She kissed him. Jughead just wrapped his arms around her so she couldn’t move."Juggie you're coming with me for a week anyway. Come on! Our neice is waiting."

“Fine.”

"I always win." She teased.

He just playfully glared at her as he got out of bed. Jughead and Betty quickly got ready as they were expecting Archie in five minutes. As expected at 6am in the morning Archie knocked on the door to tell them to hurry up.

Jughead gathered Hotdog and his things while Betty opened the door."We're coming. Don't worry we'll get there for 9am."Betty smiled.

They finished getting everything they needed together and went to go put it in the truck. Betty and Jughead sat i' the back whilst Archie drove first. Each hour they would change and swap.

As each hour went by they changed drivers and as the finally hour of the ride was upon them Archie was back in the drivers seat.

They arrived at Veronica’s house and saw Veronica and Perry sitting outside waiting for them. Veronica saw the car pull up and she pointed to the car. Perry smiled brightly and jumped up in excitement. Betty opened the door to the car and ran up to them.

“Auntie B!” Perry smiled.

"Per!" She picked her up spinning her around.

"Hotdog!" Perry cheered. Hotdog walked up her and she pet him. Jughead walked over too and hugged her."Juggie!"She smiled.

“Hi Per.” He smiled. 

Archie then started to walk over with his bags. Veronica went over to him and kissed him.

“Hey baby.” He smiled.

"I've missed you."

“I’ve missed you too.” He said. He then turned to look at Perry and crouched down in front of her. . “Hi Perry.” He smiled.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"Yeah I am." He smiled.

"Daddy!" She smiled hugging him  
Archie started to cry as he hugged her."Mummy said we can go to park with hotdog and uncle Juggie." She smiled happily.

“That sounds amazing Per.” He smiled.

"Me show you my bedroom. Mummy, Kevy and B made it like little mermaid."

Archie smiled as she grabbed his hand and brought him into the house. Veronica, Jughead and Betty followed in after them. Archie and Perry went upstairs to Perry’s room while Betty and Jughead went to unpack.

"I don't want to leave you." Jughead told her.

“I’ll be fine, baby. Plus, you can come visit.” She said. 

“That’s not enough.” He pouted.

"Come live with me then?" She kissed him.

“I love Riverdale, baby.” He said. “My gang is there.”

"I know." She whispered. "I hate Riverdale."

“I know.” He whispered.

"What are we going to do? We can't live like this forever."

“I don’t know.” He sighed.

"Let's forget about it for now. But the offer is and will always be there."

“I know.”

"I love you." She smiled kissing him.

"I love you too." He mumbled into the kiss.

Jughead picked her up and settled her down on the bed. He just wanted to get lost in her kiss for awhile. Betty happily obliged. She really wished he'd just take her offer up. They kissed for 5 minutes before Perry ran in. Jughead and Betty pulled back and looked at Perry. 

“Hey Per.” Jughead said.

"Juggie are you moving too?" She asked jumping on to the bed.

“No, I’m not.” He said.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Auntie B will be said when your gone." She whispered to him.

Perry sat in the middle of them. She snuggled up to Betty. She adored Betty. She think she's a super heroe as she solves crime. Jughead turned over and looked at Betty with a faint smile. Betty smiled back at him.

"Auntie B is a super hero!"

“Yeah, she is.” Jughead said.

"You're marrying a super hero." Perry said.

“Someday.” Was all Jughead said.

Betty started to tear up but hugged Perry close to her. Perry hugged Betty back. Betty looked up at Jughead, she really didn't want him to leave in a week. Jughead just looked down at her with a faint smile.

"Pretty please braid my hair B?" Perry asked.

"Of course princess."

Betty brushed her hair before putting the little girls hair in Dutch braids. Jughead sat there in awe of Betty. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if they had a kid if their own.

"There you go princess." Betty smiled kissing her cheek.

"Thank you."

Hotdog walked into the room and went up to Jughead."Don't go." Betty whispered to Jughead as Perry played with hotdog.

“I’ll think about it, okay?” He whispered.

"That's all I could ever ask." She smiled faintly. 

He just nodded.

Veronica and Archie came up to get them. They were all going to the park then out for food. Jughead got Hotdog on his leash so they could walk him. 

“I have a surprise for you and Per.” Archie told Veronica.

"Really? What is it?" Veronica asked.

Perry was a head helping Jughead and Betty walk hotdog.“Would it be okay if I brought Vegas here?” Archie said. “He could be our family pet.”

"Yes! But what about Fred?" She asked smiling.

“My dad is moving to Chicago with my mom.” Archie smiled.

"Really? They're back together! Arch that's amazing. Of course it's okay."Archie smiled and hugged her.

It wasn't long before they got to the park. Perry pulled Archie and Jughead along to play in the park. Veronica and Betty stayed behind while they walked with Hotdog.

"Jug looked at me in a kind of way earlier when I was braiding P's hair."Betty said.

“What way did he look at you?”

"I don't know. It was a look I haven't seen before."

“Was it a good look?”

"Yeah." Betty smiled over at Jughead on the seasaw with Archie and Perry.

“I’ve got to say, B, Jughead Jones is definitely husband material.” Veronica teased.

"I know but we won't be in the same city." She pouted.

“I know. Have you tried to convince him?”

"Yeah I have, he's thinking about it."

“That’s good.”

"I guess... Look how good he is with Per." Betty smiled.

“It’s adorable.” Veronica said. “I’m also so happy Per is already calling Archie daddy. I feel terrible for keeping her from him.”

"You didn't know what to do. You thought you'd never see him again." Betty said.

Meanwhile the boys were moving onto the swings with Perry.“Hey Perry, guess what?” Archie smiled."What daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy has a doggie and he's coming to live with us."

"Really! Me and mummy were going to get a bulldog." She smiled.

“Then I guess we’ll have two dogs.” Archie smiled.

"Yay!" She shouted.

"Arch I don't know what to do!" Jughead said frustrated.

“Is this about moving in with Betty?”

"Yeah." He whispered.“Well, what are you thinking?”

“I want to stay in riverdale. I can’t leave the serpents. I don’t want to get rid of my trailer. But I don’t want to leave Betty. I wish we could just both be happy in Riverdale.” Jughead said.

"She's fully moved on from Riverdale Jug. She loves visiting but hates living there." Archie explained.

“I know.” Jughead sighed. “But I want to live there.”

"I can tell you that she'll refuse to move back."

“I know that Arch. But I don’t want to leave.”

"Hey I get that buddy. Looks like you have big decisions to make." He told him.

“Yeah. It’s frustrating.”

"You'll figure it out." Archie reassured him.

"I want a family with her too."

“Just think about it.”

“I will.”

Jughead headed back to Betty and Veronica whilst Archie and Perry played. He walked over to Betty and hugged her. Betty automatically wrapped her hands around his.

“I love you.”

"I love you too. You'll make a great dad some day." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. “And you’ll be an amazing mom.”

"Hopefully with you by my side."He just leaned down and kissed her."I've got my first case already." She whispered.

He just nodded. "I start working on it tomorrow in between things we do."She told him.

“Okay.”

"What's up?" She asked. 

“Nothing.”

"Please don't lie to me." She told him.

“I’m just thinking. That’s all.”

"About us." She said.

“Yeah.”

"I'm going to miss you." She sighed.

“I’m still thinking, babe.”

"I know you, you love Riverdale too much." She whispered. He nooded. "Just let me be upset." She kissed him.

“I wish you liked riverdale.” He whispered.

"Too many bad memories."He nodded again. "The ghoulies are apart of this investigation so I might be down alot."

Hotdog got them tangled up closer towards each other. Jughead was looking down at her."What?... What?"He just kissed her. Betty just giggled.

“What’s that giggle for?”He said.

"Nothing." She whispered.

Jughead just leaned down and kissed her forehead."I want a family with you." She whispered.

“I want a family with you too.”

"Some day."

“Someday.” He agreed.

Betty kissed him again.“I love you so much, baby.” He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered she doesn't know what to show him she's upset. 

"Mummy why is auntie B sad?" Perry whispered as she came back with Archie.

"I can answer that Princess." Archie said. "Uncle Jug is leaving to Riverdale again soon. Auntie Betty is living here." He explained.

“But uncle Jug has to stay.” Perry pouted.

"Jug loves Riverdale princess." He kissed her.

"But me miss him."

"I'll miss him too."

"Daddy I don't like auntie B upset. She's a super heroe." Perry said.

“I’ll miss you so much.” Jughead hugged Betty.

"Juggie don't I'm going to cry." She whispered.

Betty started to tear up. Jughead hugged her. “I’ll visit as often as I can.”

“Yeah.” He whispered.

Jughead just hugged her tightly before he waked off with Hotdog.“I’m so surprised he hasn’t agreed to stay with you.” Veronica said.

"V please I don't want to talk about it. I'm losing him again aren't I?"

“I don’t think so, B. He loves you. You two will make it work.”

"I can't do this all over again." Betty whispered. Veronica just pulled her in for a hug."I won't."

They all stayed at the part for awhile longer before heading back to the house. Betty headed back to her room. She needed to be alone or just with Jughead.

"No." She whispered.

Jughead opened the door and got on the bed with her. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her.Betty just held him back kissing him.“I love you.” He whispered.

"Shush." She whispered still kissing him.

Jughead smiled into the kiss before kissing her back. Betty and Jughead got in to a lustful kiss. They shut the world around them out as Betty cradled his lap. Jughead's hands at her waist. She was about to take his top off when she got a phone call.

“We’re always getting interrupted.” He sighed.

Betty leaned over to check her phone. "It's work." She mumbled into a kiss accepting it.

“Hello?” Betty said as she answered the phone.

"Miss Cooper, we have another lead." One of her employees from her Canada office said.

“What is it?”

"Malachi has taken another girl for his sex trade."

"I need names!" Betty said as she got her note pad to write this down. "Also our New York office is up and running."

“There’s more to the story that we managed to find out. He took their rival gang leader’s sister. Forsythia Jones. We also want you to inspect the leader of the serpents, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. We think he might have something to do with the capturing of his sister. Apparently he’s had a few arrangements with Malachi.”

"How long ago were these arrangements?"

“About a few months ago.”

"What else do we know about the girl?" Betty couldn't say her name because she was trying to hold back tears.

“Not much.”

"Tell me what you do!"

“She’s sixteen, she lives with her older brother. Her mother was run out of town and her father is dead.”

"Okay, I know more than that. I'll send you the information via email now." Betty informed them.

“Okay.”

Betty ended the call and excused herself.“Betty? What’s wrong?”

"Work." 

“What did they say?”

"You made a deal with the devil Jug!"

“What are you talking about?”

"JB is now added to my sex trade case. This is a worldwide thing Jug! I have offices all over the world."

“Jellybean?” He whispered. “Who took her?”

"Jug I can't say confidentiality."

“Tell me! This is my little sister we’re talking about!”

"I tell you, you blow this case. She's my family too." Betty shouted.

“Fine, I’ll go find her on my own.” He said getting up off the bed and gathering his things.

"Don't! I've got this covered." She shouted.

“I’m going to look for my sister whether you want me to or not!”

"I have a team of hundreds of people working on it now! I'm working the case too. Stand down!"

“No!”

"You don't trust me do you!" She shouted.

“Of course I trust you. I’m not going to fucking sit there while my sister is missing!”

"Forsythe I have to investigate you! Just stop, this is jars for me!!" She shouted crying.

“I have to find her Betts. I can’t lose her.” He whispered.

"Jug I'm already on it. I've emailed a document of all the serpents runnings with the ghoulies."Jughead just continued to pack his things."What was the deal with Malachi?" She asked.

“It was to get drugs out of the south side. He didn’t completely agree but I managed to get most of them gone.” Jughead said.

He finished packing his bags and put on his serpent jacket. He then took off his beanie and put it in his bag."I'm coming with! I'll be needing one of those. You'll explain on the plane."

“It’s a four hour drive, babe. I’m taking my bike.”

"We'll get home in 2 on a plane. Just because your pissed at me because I won't let you investigate this doesn't mean you get to push me away! Not when we worked so hard to repair it."

“Fine!”

"Also you don't want to live with me fine but I won't do this a second time."

Jughead didn’t say anything for awhile. A few moments later he spoke up. “Come on... let’s go.” 

"I'm coming!"She shouted.

“Fine.” He said as he walked out of the room."On second thoughts I'll take my bike." Betty said.

“Fine by me.” He said as he left the house and went to his bike that he brought along in Archie’s truck.

Betty had a motorbike she leant to ride. She shipped it to Veronica's weeks ago. She put her helmet on and started up her bike. Jughead had drove off already. Betty soon caught up to him as they were already an hour into their journey. Jughead glanced over to her quickly before continuing to drive.Betty sped up to the fast limit she could go. They both continued to drive until they arrived in Riverdale. Jughead drove right to they Wyrm.

As he arrived he saw Betty already waiting for him .He got off of his bike and started to walk into the building. Betty grabbed his arm. "I'm the leader for this case. I don't fucking care if I'm not a serpent. This is my case and out'r family is at risk. You haven't properly told me about the deal. You're not off the hook." She warned him.

“I’m the leader. This may be your job but this is my baby sister and this is my gang.”

"Go against me Forsythe I swear to god. She's my family too. I'm the leader of this investigation. If you think I don't care than you don't really know me."

“I never said I thought you didn’t care. I just want to fucking find my sister.”

"Like I don't. Stand down." She stepped towards him.

“No.” He said stubbornly.

"Stand down!" She repeated as if their having an alpha off.

“No.”

They were now standing nose to nose. "Stand down!" Betty repeated.

“I said no.”

"I said stand down. Don't undermined me, I know what I'm doing. You don't realise how big my career is. So stand down serpent."

“Don’t underestimate me, Betts.” He said. “This is my gang.”

"I can take you into custody Forsythe. Then you won't be able to do anything and I'll be able to work." She stubbornly said

“You’d arrest me just to get me out of your way? Seriously, Betts?”

"Don't underestimate me Forsythe. I'm a well known private investigator that the fbi likes my help from time to time. So when I say stand down you stand down or I will arrest you." She told him.

She thought it was sexy that they were having this stand off but also knew he wanted to help but she couldn't let him get too deep. The case is a messy one.

“I’ve dealt with the Goulies before. I think you’re the one who should stand down.”

"I've felt with exceedingly dangerous people. More dangerous that a teen gang turned adult. So stand down! That's an order!" She said leaning in so their inches apart.

"No!" 

"Fine! Forsythe Pendleton Jones I'm arresting you on case of preventing justice. Don't say anything because anything you do say may be used as evidence in later court." Betty turned him around and put him in cuffes.

Jughead didn’t say anything. He looked furious."I said stand down are you going to?" She asked again. Jughead ignored her."Answer me!" She shouted.

“Let me go.”

"Are you going to stand down or do I take you to the station?"

Jughead stayed completely silent."Stand down!" She yelled. "I've already got a lead."

“I’m trying to help my sister!” He shouted.

"So am I! I've already started to track her movements. Unfortunately they shipped her out last night and she's on her way to Tokyo."Jughead didn’t say anything."Luckily I have an office over there and their working on the case."

Jughead just stayed silent.

"Fine be like that I'm staying at the five seasons." She blinked away her tears.

“Seriously? You’re upset that I’m upset with you? You locked me in a fucking cell!”

"You wouldn't take me serious! So sorry for taking the dramatic way... God I hate Riverdale!.. Will you stand down if I let you out?" She asked.

"No!" 

"You have to!" She shouted.

“I want to go after my sister.”

" Stand down and be my partner then you can." She told him.

“I want to run my gang and find my sister!”Betty gave him her phone. 

"How about you search up blue and gold private investigators?" She asked him."Fucking do it!"

“No.” He said handing her the phone back. “I get it Betts, you’re a private investigator. This is your job. But things like this... involving my sister and my gang is my fucking job.”

"Just do it Juggie please! You'll see all the cases I've solved and maybe you'll realise I'm qualified or maybe that 4 years ago you would have but bow our flame is burnt out."

“I just want to find my little sister, Betts! Just fucking let me!” He shouted as he choked back tears.

"We're done Juggie do what you want!" She whispered unlocking the door. "I'm flying to Tokyo."

“You’re seriously going to break up with me?”

"You don't take my job seriously you don't take me seriously. You don't want to live with me. I'll bring JB home then I'll disappear." She whispered walking away.

Jughead walked after her and stopped her. “I never said I don’t take your job seriously. It’s not that I don’t want to live with you, it’s that I want to live in Riverdale. Honestly, Betts, all I care about right now is finding JB.”

"Jug I'm finding her then going back to New York."

Betty suddenly got a notification form her Co workers.

H: She's going to a Hiram Lodge.

“You seriously just want to leave my life?”

"You know what I don't know Jug. This week has been a paradise but look what I did." She said as she ran out.

Betty hopped on her bike to visit Hiram Lodge. Jughead left the station and went to the Wyrm. He called an immediate serpent meeting and told everyone the plan.

Betty was at the five seasons. She went to the brothel. They added a secret room. Betty unlocked it and saw something horrible. She pushed the men of JB and tied him up. She untied JB.

"Run go home!" Betty whispered.

“Betty.” JB whispered hugging her. “You’re here.”

"Go to Jug." Betty said hugging her. "I have to do something."

JB nodded and started to run as fast as she can. Betty arrested everyone in that establishment then went to the ghoulie hide out and did the exact same. Riverdale police station was full waiting for buses to take them to the New York prison. She got a text from JB awhile later. 

JB: I can’t find Jughead anywhere.

Meanwhile Jughead busted the ghoulie hang out to see it empty. He did find a note.

~She's home safe and they're all arrested. Love Betts. ~

Jughead let out a sigh of relief and told all of the serpents to head home. He then headed to his trailer. As he went to the trailer he found JB watching TV. He didn't know where Betty was.

“Jug!” She said getting up and running into his arms. 

“I was so worried about you.” He whispered, hugging her.

"You also wouldn't let Betty do her job."

“You know how I am, JB. I have control issues. I like to be in charge.” Jughead said quietly.

"She took down Hiram's men and the ghoulies alone." JB said shaking.

Jughead just hugged her. “I’m so sorry JB. I shouldn’t have left town. I thought you would be okay, I was so wrong. I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

"You were seeing our niece. It's okay." She whispered.

“Did they hurt you? Are you okay?” He whispered.

"Betty arrived in time." She told him. "She's a hero."

“I know she is.” He whispered.

"She's gone back to New York."

“I have to go to her.” He whispered. “Come with me? I don’t want you out of my sight.”

"I'm too tired."

“You can sleep in the car. Or I can get Pea and Fangs to come take care of you and make sure you’re okay?” He suggested.

"Ring her, she's pissed at you.

Jughead just nodded and went into the other room to call her.He pressed her name and started to ring her. She picked up on the first ring. Even though she picked up she didn't say anything.

“I have control issues.” He simply said. “I like to be in charge. I like to know what’s going on. When I was a kid my parents kept everything from me. I love my sister and all I wanted to do was find her. I wanted to be a hero instead of just a serpent for once. I wanted to be more than a bad person. I know that sounds stupid.” He sighed.

"You're not just the serpent Forsythe. But that was my job. 2 years of researching and I finally took them down. It was a win for me. That sex trade was a world wide thing but it started in Riverdale."

Jughead didn't say anything. Betty didn't say anything either.

“I just wanted to do something with my life. I’ve never done anything heroic. All I wanted to do was just save my sister. I’m literally nothing. I don’t do anything.”He finally said.

"Don't say that! You're everything and more but you won't see that. I got your work to a publisher."

“Why?”

"Because I wanted to surprise you. Show you that you're good enough. Guess what their publishing it." She whispered. 

Jughead didn’t know what to say. After awhile he finally spoke. “Thank you.” He whispered."It's okay." She uttered.

“I’m coming to New York again tonight to pick up Hotdog. I also left my beanie there.” He said quietly.

"Actually Hotdog is at the trailer now with your beanie. I had a colleague drop them off whilst picking the group of people to go to the prison."

“Oh.” He whispered.

"Give JB a hug from me." She cried.

“Are you really done with me, Betts?” He whispered.

"You wouldn't let me do my job."

“I’m sorry.”

"My job is my life I've got offices around the world." She whispered.

“The serpents are my job, Betts. I just wanted to be a part of something.”

"For God sake Jug 2 years of my life's work could have been blown! Oh and no thank you for saving my sister from getting raped. The guy had his dick out!"

“Thank you for saving her.” He whispered.

"Goodbye Juggie. You need to figure your head out." She sniffled tears away.

“Is that really what you want?”

"No but I can't do this Juggie I want to be with you. I want a family with you but I don't want Riverdale."

“I want to be with you too.”

"By the way Penny and your mum were arrest." She informed him

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"Goodbye Juggie I love you." She whispered before ending the call in tears. Veronica came rushing to her side."I'm going to bed."

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

"Why would I? Its apart of the case I have to move on." She whispered.

“What about Jughead?”

"Juggie is not ready to be with me again. We dived in too deep too fast." She whispered.

“But you two love each other so much.”

"Leave it V! I shouldn't have gone back to Riverdale. He left me 4 years ago." She cried.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Veronica said before leaving the room.

"V! I'm so sorry it just hurts." She shouted. "

“It’s fine B. I get it.” Veronica left the room.

Betty felt like such a bitch. She decided to sleep at her office. Meanwhile back in Riverdale Jughead sat on the couch with JB. 

“I’m going to the Wyrm. I need a drink.” He mumbled.

"Don't! Don't do that!" JB shouted.

“She dumped me, JB. I just want to feel nothing.”

"You pushed her away again Jughead! She was doing her job. Face time her!"

“She already said goodbye! There’s nothing I can do.”

JB started to face time Betty. Betty expected it. Jughead stayed off to the side. JB passed him the phone. "Speak!" She ordered.

“Hi.” Jughead whispered.

"Juggie." She wiped her tears away.

“I don’t know what to say.” He whispered.

"You just said something." She teased hiding her face crying.

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

"I can't live in Riverdale again but I can't live without you."

“I can’t live without you either.” He whispered.

"You need to let me be in control too."

“Same goes for you, Betts. You weren’t letting me be in control either.” He whispered.

"Because that was my job Juggie. I took down 50 men today single handedly."

“I understand that Betts. I’ve been trying to do that ever since I became a serpent. I’ve been working against the Goulies for so long. My life’s work has gone to waste.”

"Sorry but they became bigger than you." She whispered. "I miss you so much."

“I miss you too.” He whispered.

"You're life work hasn't. The book gets published next month."Jughead didn’t say anything."Jug?"

“Yeah?”

"You went quite." She uttered nervously.

“I don’t know what to say.”

"Sure." She whispered.

Jughead stayed silent again.

"I should sleep... But there's no point."

“Why not?”

"I don't sleep well without you. I hate taking my sleeping pills."

“It’s too late for me to drive over. Plus, we’re still not exactly back together.”

"I'm sorry for that. I'm passionate about my work. It's all I had when we broke up the first time." She whispered.

“I understand.”

"Juggie I love you..."

“I love you too.”

"We should figure out this who Big apple or Riverdale thing." She yawned..

“What do you mean?”

"I'm not letting you go." She kissed her screen.

“But we both want to be in different places.”

"Yeah." She whispered.

“We’ll figure it out.” He whispered.

"I'm sick of saying that because we don't.."

“I don’t know what else to do, Betts.”

"I'll move to Riverdale." She whispered.

“I’m not going to force you to do that.”

"I want to be with you. You want to be here. I'll have to sacrifice New York but go up for monthly meetings. I can work from anywhere." She whispered looking around her office.

“I know you don’t want to.”

"But I love you. We make sacrifices for the ones you love."

“You hate it here.”

"I love you more." She whispered.

“I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to. You tell me all the time how much you hate it here.”

"But I love you. I love parts of it, it reminds me of my mum and dad."

“We could make new memories.” He whispered.

"Okay." She smiled.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"So I'm moving back home?" 

“If you’re really okay with that.”

"One of us is going to have to make a sacrifice. I did start my company in Riverdale. I need an office there too." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled faintly.

"Can we buy a house?" She asked.

“Sure. I’m keeping the trailer though.”

"Perfect. So I'll see you tomorrow." Betty smiled as she yawned.

“Yeah.”He said.

"I love you." She yawned again.

"Betts thank you." He told her.

"It's okay baby." She whispered.

"I love you." He smiled faintly.

“I love you too.” She smiled back. 

They ended their call and headed to bed. Jughead couldn’t wait for her to come back home.

He couldn't believe that she had agreed to come back home. He was so incredibly happy. He knew she'd be travelling alot because of work but he didn't care. He would have her back. That's all that matters.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning he got a text from Betty saying she was on her way. He was so happy and couldn’t wait to see his because last time they saw each other in person they broke up and were arguing.

Jughead went to work as she was making the journey home. Once she got home she went to the housing agency in Riverdale. She didn't want to live in her old house or the trailer anymore. She wanted a fresh start with Jughead. So she bought a piece for her company as her head office in Riverdale. It was the ship next to the register and she bought a house for them in the south side.

Later that day Jughead was home from work and sitting on the couch with Hotdog. Betty had diverted her stuff to Riverdale. It arrived an hour later. She had already placed them in their new home. She messaged Jughead the new address.

Jughead went there to meet her. As Jughead got there he was confused. He'd never seen this building before in his life. Jughead looked around for her. He couldn't find her anywhere so he decided to call her. He picked up his phone and sailed her number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Juggie."

“Hey.”

"Are you lost?" She asked.

“Where are you?”He asked.

"Knock on the house your stood on front off."

Jughead turned and knocked on the door. Betty opened the door to Jughead standing in front of him. 

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hey Juggie, welcome home Juggie." She whispered.

“Home?”

"Well our home if you want it to be but definitely my home." She told him.

“I would love that, Betts.” He smiled stepping closer to her.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

“Yes.”

"Welcome home Juggie!" Betty smiled pulling him in for a kiss. Jughead smiled before deepening the kiss."There's a room for Jelly and a spare room. Also do you know the office next to the registor?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"There going to be the head of the blue and gold private investigator office. Our fair Riverdale is now a head office of a world wide company." She smiled.

“I’m proud of you, baby.” He said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

“There’s something we need to talk about though.”

"We do." She whispered.

“First off, now that your company is in Riverdale you might have some cases involving the serpents. You know us, we’re good people. Everything we do is for good.” Jughead said. “But there’s some issues that we are working on. As much as I love you and am proud of you, some of the things we can handle and don’t need the police and investigators involved.”

"It's my job Juggie." She whispered. 

“But it’s also mine.”

"I know their good people. I've kept my company away from the serpents." She told him.

He just nodded.

"But Juggie." She whispered.

“I understand, Betts. It’s your job. But if you did all of the things that we normally do.... the serpents wouldn’t exist.”

"I bent the rules for you. Do you want to know how many cases I got with the serpents and put them aside?" She told him.

“I understand that Betts and I’m thankful for it..... it’s just.... if you solved all of the crimes that we normally work to stop there would be no use for us.”

"Let me hire the serpents." She whispered.

“We work alone.”

"Juggie! So I'm not a serpent." She whispered.

“Well, not officially. But you’re my queen.”Betty just walk upstairs. Jughead followed after her. Betty sat behind the door and cried.“Betts....” he whispered.

She didn't say anything. She was sat in the bathroom trying not to hurt her palms.

“Betts let me in.... tell me what’s wrong.”

"I'm fine Juggie, I'm sorry my job is an inconvenience to you. I'm trying to provide the serpents with a clean slate."

“Betts.... that’s not what I meant.”

"It's okay Forsythe. Go to the trailer." She uttered as she wiped the tears of her face.

“Don’t do that.... don’t push me away....”

"I'm not. JB needs you and I'm just a girl right? In your life."

“You’re the love of my life, Betts. I want to marry you. I want to start a family with you. I want to be with you forever.”

"So why are we arguing!" She shouted from behind the door.

“Because I understand you love your job and I understand that there’s some things I need to do but you don’t understand that there’s some things that the serpents are supposed to do that are very important to me! You don’t understand how long we’ve been doing these things. How much work we’ve put into everything!”She opened the door up to him. 

"Then make me understand! 4 years I've been alone doing things my way. My mum getting married and doesn't invite me but invites my friends! Make me understand Juggie." She broke down.

“Come with me.” He whispered as he took her hand.

"Where?" She asked.

“The Wyrm.”

"Fine but I just want to sleep." She whispered.

“It won’t take long. You told me to help you understand. That’s what I’m going to do.”

"Okay." She whispered.

Betty grabbed her jumper from the side. Jughead noticed it was his from 4 years ago. Betty pulled it on over her before following him to the wrym.

They got there and Jughead brought her up to his office. He opened up a huge closet filled with weapons and many filing cabinets. He opened up one of them and pulled out folders of documents and pictures. “This is every single piece of information about the Goulies. We were working on cases involving them for 7 years. Including the one where you arrested them all. We’ve gotten them arrested many times. But we had bigger plans.” He flipped through some of the files and she noticed many documents dated from many years ago. There we’re also photos of the Goulies base and drug lab. He then showed her many other documents and files on cases that she had planned to work on herself. “We’ve put so much work into everything. We make sure we know every detail and every weakness. This is what we do Betts. This is what makes us the serpents. Without this work and without these cases we’re just friends with matching jackets.” He said.

"Let me have the serpents apart of the blue and gold. Juggie you helped me have this company." She whispered.

“We work alone, Betts. We’ve built this gang from nothing”

"Juggie we can be good together. Be my partner?" She asked him.

“You know I’d love to but.... the serpents... I’ve done so much for this gang.”

"It will be a paying gig Jug. You can still be the serpents. Be my partner in work, life and you always say I'm your queen." She whispered tearing up.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"You'll have an office to work in. You'll be on the right side of the law." She added not hearing him.

“I said okay, Betts.”

"Wait really? Your stubborn ass said yes."

“Yeah, but I’m going to have to set some rules. I’ll be your partner but that doesn’t mean that all of the serpents will be working for you. I still want to have our serpent missions where we work on our cases.”

"I don't want you to get hurt." She pouted. "But I'll need to know what they are. They'll be under as being worked on. When you have all the information you call me so I can arrest them."

“I’ll be fine, Betts. I’ve been doing this since I was ten years old.”

"Same." She whispered. "But still I worry."

“I’ll be fine. I always am.”

"So we have a deal then? The cases will go under as working on. You tell me information and when the time is ready I'll arrest them." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He agreed.

"Technically that'll make me your boss. When I say stand down you stand down."

“We’re partners. That means together. That doesn’t give you a free pass to boss me around. I’m the serpents leader. I can control what I want and if you have a problem with that then I don’t know if being your partner is the best idea.” He said.

"We'll negotiate." She told him.

“Fine but you’re not going to boss me around.”

"But it's fun."She teases." And sexy. "She whispered in his ear.

“I like to be the dominant one. You know that.” He said.

"I do too. With my work I'm the boss." She smiled.

“Well with my work I’m the boss.”

"We'll just have to communicate or I'll get pissed. Also I'm sorry for last night."She said as she raked her hand through his hair.

“It’s fine.”

"You sure? You were furious with me."He just shrugged."Don't do that, speak to me." She whispered.

“I was furious. There’s nothing I can do about it now so I don’t really care.”

"It didn't go on record." She admitted. Betty just pulled him in for a hug.

“It didn’t?”

"No god no! I knew you'd come around eventually." She told him.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"Can we go home? Start over again." She asked hopeful.

“Sure.”

"Can you forget what I said about my mum?" She whispered walking to the door. 

“Why?”

"She doesn't care about me. She only cares for poll and the twins... I miss my neice and nephew."

Jughead just hugged her. “We both have really fucked up families. Maybe that’s why we’re so great for each other.” He whispered.

"Maybe." She uttered. "She's getting married in Riverdale Juggie. Everyone is invited but me."

“Who is she marrying?”

"The cult leader." She told him.

“Edgar Evernever?”

"Yeah, he's involved deep in a case I've just got." She admitted.

“Let’s talk about something good. I think we’ve had enough of angst for the day. Let’s just go home.”

"Gladly but which home?" She nervously asked.

“Well.... we haven’t exactly moved into our new home yet.

”"You don't want to move out the trailer do you?" Betty was holding back tears.

“I do. I want to move to our new home. I can’t just magically forget about the trailer though, Betts.”

"I know. It was my home for a year too." She reminded him.

“Yeah.”

"I never got to show you your office in the house for your writing." She whispered.

“Show me when we start moving in.”

"My things are already there. Its what I've been doing most of the day." She told him.

“Well, mine aren’t.”

"I know that silly."

“Can we just go back to the trailer?”There was a moment of silence before she answered. "Sure." She whispered.

“You’re over thinking things.”

"How?" She asked.

“You seem like you don’t believe me when I say I want to move into the new house.”

"I do... I'm just a mess."

“Yeah, but you’re my mess. And I love you.” He teased.

Betty wiped her tears smiling faintly. "I love you too." She whispered. Jughead leaned down and kissed her."Can we get Pops?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Sure." 

"So we're moving in together, your going to be my business partner. I'll have to introduce you to the team." She smiled.Jughead just smiled faintly."Hotdog will love the garden. So will our children."“Someday.” He smiled."We can enjoy it for now.""I'm driving my bike." She added.

“Then I’ll drive mine too.”

"I want to drive you." She pouted.

“You want me to ride on the back of your bike?” He pouted.

"Yes, I want to show you what I love when being on your bike."

“But I like driving.” He pouted.

"But Juggie! You can drive on the way back."

“Fine.” He pouted.

"Yay!"Betty kissed the pout of his face before handing him a helmet.

The ride to pop's took ten minutes. Betty had his strong arms wrapped around her torso. When they got there they got off the bike and headed inside to get their usual orders.

Betty headed to their normal booth as she saw her mother sat at the back of the diner with a girl Betty's age with short ginger hair so she knew it wasn't Cheryl.

“Just ignore it, babe. Today is going to be a good day.” He said, reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"She's replaced me." She whispered looking over to them.

“And she’s a terrible person. You deserve so much better, Betty.”

"But my mum. She's still my mum who replaced me." She uttered better deep breaths.

“I understand completely Betts. But please just ignore her. Don’t let her get to you.”

Betty blinked tears away and all she did was nod. Jughead leaned across the table and kissed her. Betty softly kissed him back as she saw Alice heading over to the. Jughead turned around and glared at Alice. Betty just squeezed his hand. Jughead squeezed her hand back.

"Elizabeth..."

"Alice." She said.

“You’re in town.” Alice said.

"I live in town mother." She told her.

“What are you doing with a serpent? Jughead Jones of all people.”

"You mean my fiancé?" Betty wanted to make her mum made.

Jughead looked at her in confusion before realizing what she was doing. 

“You’re marrying a criminal?”

"I'm marrying the love of my life. He allowed me to live with him when you sold our home. He helped me with getting money together to go to Oxford. He supports my world wide company."

“He’s a loser, Elizabeth. What ever happened to Archie? I see you’ve downgraded yourself to scum.”

"Archie was never mine mother. He's a father to my god daughter." She informed her. "Juggie isn't scum. If you think he is then I am too."

“Suit yourself, Elizabeth. All he’s going to do is break your heart.” Alice said as she walked away.

"Like you did mum!" She shouted.

Alice just ignored her."You replaced me! You abandoned me!"She shouted.

Pops came around the counter and pulled Betty into a hug. Alice and the girl got up and left the diner. 

Jughead went and hugged Betty. Betty just sobbed into his chest. "She doesn't care. She replaced me, my mother replaced me. My sister hates me and I'm banned from seeing the twins." She held him tighter.

“Everything is going to be okay, baby.”

"Our office's are next to her work." She uttered.

“I won’t let her bother you. I promise.”

"I should have said your my husband."Jughead just held her."Can we go home?" She asked.

"Yes." 

Betty kissed him softly before taking his hand. As promised Betty let Jughead drive them back.

They drove to the trailer. Jellybean was out with some friends for the weekend so they had the place to themselves. Betty had collapsed on the couch as hotdog licked her face causing her to giggle.

Jughead just smiled faintly and went to the kitchen to get a snack. Betty played with hotdog awhile as he calmed her down. Jughead smiled as he watched them from the kitchen.Hodog was jumping on her as she fell off the sofa.

Jughead couldn’t help but laugh softly. Hotdog was so excited she was there."Juggie that hurt." She pouted. Jughead went over and helped her up. Betty just pulled him down with her. 

Jughead laughed softly. He was now on top of her, looking down at her."See its not nice."She giggled kissing him.

“It’s a little nice.” He teased kissing her again.

"Why?"She smiled racking her hands in his hair.

“I like being on top of you.” He teased with a wink.

"I like that too. You're pretty to look at." She smirked.

Jughead smirked and kissed her."In our new house, our bathroom has a bath big enough for two and a separate shower." She smiled deepening the kiss.

Jughead just smiled into the kiss."JB gets her own room. Hotdog gets a garden. It's close to the wrym and my work." She told him.

“Well actually, JB is going away for college soon. So then we’ll have an extra room.”

"What are you saying Juggie?" She smiled stroking his face.

“We’re going to have a room for a kid someday.” He smiled.

"I already made sure of that."

“Oh yeah?”

"Yeah." She shly smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her."So you want a life with me?" She smiled. "Children, pets, family drama and work drama?"

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"What would you call our babies?" She asked.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t thought about it.”

"Delelia and Enzo." She told him without him asking. Jughead just smiled. He started to get up off of her."Hey where are you going?" She pouted pulling him back down.

“Well our little make out session ended so we were kind of just talking on the floor.”

"I don't mind." She smiled.

Jughead just sighed.

"What? Did I do now?" She whispered.

“Nothing. I was kind of enjoying that make out session until you stopped.”

"Hey I can talk about our future together and make out. You forget I'm the girl who sat there powered through all her work as you kissed me senseless and I wanted to kiss you back." She lifted her head and kissed him.

Jughead just smiled into the kiss."Plus this floor likes us.." She teased.

“Oh yeah? Why?”

"Our high school rondovoos."

“Mmm.... Yeah.” He whispered against her mouth.

Betty giggled deepening the kiss. Jughead kissed her back for awhile before he pulled back and tilted her head so he could kiss down her neck.

"Ticklish." She giggled like a school girl.

“You always do that.” He playfully glared as he pulled back.

"I'm a ticklish person my sexy vampire." She teased. Jughead just laughed softly."You're my exception as I only allow you to tickle me." She whispered.

He just smiled.“Good. I like tickling you.” He teased as he went back to kiss her neck.

"I like that tickling." She moaned slightly.

"I love that tickling. I missed you so much. I loved how that all day you were wearing my jumper."

"You noticed that huh?" She whispered into the kiss.

“Yeah.” He kissed her.

"I wear it when everything gets too much." She mumbled into the kiss.

"What's too much for you gorgeous?" He asked.

“A lot.” She whispered. 

“Like what?”

"Work, my dad, you, moving here and now my mum."

“I’m here for you always babe.” He whispered. 

"I know." She smiled kissing him.

"Wait your dad? What has he done?"

“He was running with the Goulies. They all tried to hurt me.” She whispered. 

Jughead leaned his forehead against hers. “I promise I won’t let anyone ever hurt you again.” He whispered.

"You can't promise that but you can promise to help me protect our children." She smiled faintly.

“I promise.” He whispered, kissing her.

Hotdog came over to them and nusseled them apart. Betty just laughed as she pulled Jughead by his shirt. She whispered inside his ear. That caused Jughead to smirk and remove her clothes.

Betty then returned the favour. As they stripped each other of their clothes they shared heated kiss. In the first time in four years they made love. They didn't hate bang or didn't fuck. They took their time cherishing one another to a blissful pleasure realise.

Awhile later they were laying in bed just holding each other close. Betty was placing lazily circles on hid chest. Jughead was looking down at her with a soft smile on his face."I missed you, missed this, us." She whispered.

“So did I.”

"Juggie we didn't use a condom."

"Are you still on the pill baby?"

“Yeah.” She said.

"But I don't think I took it in the past week. It's been so stressful." She added. 

“Let’s not worry about it now.” He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Is that your way of saying you want a family?" She whispered.

“I do want a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just don’t want to get worked up over it. I want kids just not yet.”

"Oh." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything."Of course, I understand." She mumbled. "We're still too young right?"

“We’re only 20 so yeah. But in the next few years I’m hoping we’ll have a kid.” He smiled softly.

"Yeah, of course." She whispered sadly.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, noticing she was upset.

"You don't have to be. I get it the gang comes first."

“I never said the gang was the reason why.” He said. “I just don’t feel ready.”

"I see the way you are with JB and Perry. You are in my eyes. He just nodded slightly."Forget I said anything." She whispered.

“I’m sorry, Betts.” He whispered. "It's okay. Don't be sorry."

“I don’t like when I upset you.” He whispered.

"You've not upset me. It's just that I'm in Riverdale now I thought I'd settle down." She whispered.

“Soon. I promise. Let’s just get our lives in order first.” He whispered.

She just nodded.

"Jug it's okay I understand. Please don't go. We've stopped arguing."

“I don’t want to make you sad.

"You make me feel happy. Juggie please I can't lose you too." She whispered.

“You won’t.” He said. “I was just going to get a shower. Want to join me?”

"Please... Juggie I have trust and abandonment issues."

“So do I. I know what it’s like Betts. I’m not going anywhere.”

She just nodded. She grabbed his hand following him to the shower. She couldn't wait until they could try their bath out together.

In the shower they made love to each other. Both whom are estatic that each others back in their lives. They've decided to be partners not only in serpents,life but work. She had finally got him back after four years. They still had to go through the phases of rekindling their flame. They seem to be doing a good job at that. It's just finding a way to communicate. All they need to do is communicate.


	13. Chapter 13

The next couple of weeks Betty was so busy in setting up the head office and getting the serpents equipped with her way of work. They had just moved into their new house and were so far loving it there. Jughead decided to keep the trailer though so some of his things were still there.

However, the town was getting ready for her mother wedding. Everywhere she turned, she couldn't escape it. Jugh and the serpents were always there for her. Jughead hated to see her so upset about it.

She turned so distant towards everyone about it. She hated herself for it but she couldn't stop herself. She was starting to be distant towards Jughead as well. Even though they lived together she would barely speak to him or touch him. He was always trying to help but she always turned him down. She knew it was starting to get bad when he started to sleep on the couch.

Last night the night terrors got bad. She crawled into bed with Jughead. She felt his strong arms instantly wrap around her."She came to see me today."Jughead didn’t say anything."

I'm sorry I've been pushing you away." She whispered.

“It’s okay.” He whispered.

"It hurts Juggie, flaunting Evelyn in my face."

“I know, baby.” He whispered.

"She's asked me to the wedding." She admitted.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

"I want a mother who loves me. She's doing it to show of her new family." She cried. Jughead just hugged her closer."I want to show you off to her. Prove your not scum."

“Then let’s do it. We can be bitchy and annoying and show her how you’re so much better off without her..” He said.

"Even if the weddings tomorrow?" 

“Yeah.”

"Okay." She smiled. Jughead just leaned down and kissed her."She's not going to like what I wear." Betty smirked.

“And what would that be?”

"The most revealing outfit I can find." She smiled.

“She may not like that but I know I will.” He smirked.

"Oh I know, I'm thinking I borrow your jacket too."

“Or I could get you your own.”

"Really? I haven't officially joined." She said.

“Do you want to?”

"There family. I was going to do it the night I left for college." She whispered.

“You can join anytime you want.”

"What will I have to do?" She asked.

“The serpent dance. But you can do it just in front of me if you want.”

"If you put the cuff rule in place. Where all significant others should be able to do that anyway."

“Okay.”

"Okay? You'll do it." She smiled as she cradled his lap.

“Yeah.” He said.

"How should I go about this? I want to do it now."

“Like right now?”

"Yep." She smiled.

“Well.... the Wyrm is closed right now. You could use the stage if you want to....”

"Sure then tomorrow we can wind my mum up." She kissed him.

“Okay.”

"Who's driving?"

“I will.”

"Don't you like it when I drive my bike?" She teased.

“Like I said, Betts, I like to drive.”

"But I look sexy." She teased kissing him.

“You always do.”

"That's why your my fake fiancé." She smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her."Let's go so you can come back to our comfy bed." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty booped his nose before climbing off if him. Jughead smiled before going to change into jeans and a t shirt. She just pouted grabbing his hand.

“What’s that pout for?”

"You're changing." She sighed.

“Is that an inconvenience to you?” He teased.

"A little yeah." She seriously said.

“Why?”

"I love you in jeans baby I do... But sweat pants and your gorgeous body out in display to drool over."

Jughead laughed softly. “Fine, I’ll change back.”

"But you'll be cold." She admitted hugging him.

“We’ll be at the Wyrm most of the time. I’ll be fine. If I’m cold I’ll have my jacket.”

"Okay." She smiled.

______

It didn't take them long to get to the wrym.Thy went in and Jughead made sure the place was completely empty before walking back to her.Betty intertwined their hands together as they walked through the wyrm. As she got close to the stage she kissed Jug's lips before leaving him.

Jughead sat on top of the pool table so he could see her walk up to the stage. Betty clicked a song on her phone as she started to work the pole before going to take any items of clothing off.

Jughead just watched her. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She now was fully standing in her underwear. She did this thing on the pole surprising Jughead. Betty had a few lessons in college. A group of friends did it as an empowering women's thing

Jughead kept looking her up and down.That made Betty smirk. As the music was coming to an end she walked up to him pulling him in for a kiss. Jughead smiled into the kiss before kissing her back.

"Tada!"

“Welcome to the serpents babe.”

"Thanks baby." She smiled kissing him again.

“Let’s go get you your jacket.”

"I like that." She smiled.Jughead took her hand and they went up to his office.

He's been saving this custom made Jacket for her since they were teenagers. He went to the small closet and pulled it out. He then handed it to her. He pulled out a white lever jacket and handed it to her.

“Babe....” she smiled. “How long have you had this?” 

“Since we were sixteen.”

"It's perfect." She whispered crying. "But you know I'm going to need a black one too." She teased. 

“I know.”

"But I love it... I love you." She smiled.

“I love you too.”

"So I'm your queen now."

“Yep.”

"Let's go home my king."

______

The next day approached fast. Betty was up at half 6 getting ready. Jughead was still fast asleep. Betty was worrying everything had to be perfect. She was currently trying to decide between two outfits. She wants to be a little modest.

She wanted to ask Jughead for help but she knew he would pick the less modest one. She sent the photo to the BV&K group chat asking for their opinions.

V: oooohh!!! Sexy! ;) 

K: Definitely the black one

B: V?

V: I agree. The black one

B: It's going with a white lever jacket though?

K: it’s up to you, B. You’d look amazing in both

B: would it go?

V: I think it would look great

B: perfect x thanks.

K: have fun!

B: at my mother's wedding. Lol that's funny.

K: you’ll have Jughead! 

V: you’ll be fine

B: speaking off wedding at 10 it's 7: 30. I should wake him up

K: call us with the details later!

B: Will do if I'm not too drunk.

Betty put her phone away and got changed into her outfit. She then went to wake up Jughead. She spent 20 minutes trying to wake him up. She resulted in pouring water over him.

“Babe!” He said, clearly annoyed as he put the pillow over his face

"Get up it's now nearly 8. Wedding in two hours." Jughead didn’t say anything as he started to fall back asleep. "Juggie we can't be late please. I can't show up without you. So you don't want to see me iny serpent jacket?" She asked.

“Fine.” He mumbled as he reluctantly got out of bed."Baby..." He uttered gob smacked. “What was that for?” He pouted.

"What?" She asked.

“Never mind.” He said as he ran his hand through his soaked hair.

"Oh that..." She giggled. "You wouldn't wake up I tried everything."

“I like to sleep.”

"Do you like it?" She nervously asked. "I've just need to fine a ring that can act like an engagement ring."

“Yeah.”

"Not too slutty. I know it's just a simple white bralette with a floral maxi dress skirt with a slit in with heels. But I don't want to die today." She explained.

“It’s perfect.” He said looking her up and down.

"Serpent jacket makes it better." She smiled. "Also this does." She showed him a ring.

Jughead just smiled."Hurry up! I'm marry a slow coach!"Jughead rolled his eyes and went to go get dressed."I'm marrying a lazy person." She teased. Jughead was slow when getting dressed just so he could annoy her."Juggie!" She shouted.

“What?”

"It doesn't matter." She said walking down stairs. As she went to the kitchen she saw JB getting breakfast. “Hey JB.”

"Betts you look gorgeous." JB said.

"Thanks but if my darling boyfriend doesn't hurry up. I'll be buried in this."

"He finally gave you the jacket!" JB clapped in excitement.

"That I did."

JB ran over and hugged Betty and Jughead."Also he's in the dog house. Hotdog can sleep with me tonight." Betty teased.

Jughead just glared at her.

"What! Hotdog listens to me." 

“But I’m better to cuddle with.”

"Maybe but it's like you want me killed." She whispered.

“You poured water on me.”

"You wouldn't wake up." She pouted. "I actually want to be your wife someday. So let me live to see the day."

“He’s very grumpy in the morning.” JB said.

"I don't care he can snap out of it!"Jughead didn’t say anything. "Sorry I'm stressed." She uttered. 

“It’s fine.”

"No its not. I'm so sorry baby."

“It’s okay.”

"I love you. Let's show my mum your not scum." She smiled. Jughead just smiled faintly and went to hold her hand."You driving?" She asked.

“You’re wearing a dress so we’ll take the car.”He said.

"Oh." She pouted.

Jughead leaned forward and kissed her pout."Fine so no bike Juggie my gorgeous fiancé?"

“We can ride our bikes later.” He smiled.

"Okay." She whispered.Jughead just pulled her in for a hug."Ready to enter the belly of the beast?" He asked.

"Not even in the slightest."

“We’ll do it together.” He said while holding her hand.

"That's why I love you Juggie." She smiled as she heads out the door. 

Jughead just smiled as he followed after her. They got into the car and drove to the wedding. As they got to the wedding Betty saw Juniper and Dag wood playing with Polly.

Polly looked over at her and gave her a look. Betty felt Jughead squeeze her hand to help calm her nerves."There so big." She whispered.

“I’ll make sure you have a chance to see them later.”

"They won't remember me." She whispered.

Jughead just hugged her.

"Let's get this over this because I need a drink."

“No you don’t.” He said. “Everything is going to be fine, Betts.”

"Yes I do. She makes me need them." She whispered.

“We both know you’re better than that, Betts. You’re so strong. I know you’ll be okay.”

"My hands won't be." She admitted. Jughead took her hands and held them in his, lacing their fingers together."I don't want to hurt you Juggie. I can't control it." She whispered as she saw Polly walk over to them.

“I’ll be fine, Betts. I’d rather it happen then you hurt yourself.”

"I don't." She uttered as Polly tapped their shoulders. They both turned around to look at her."Hi Polly." Betty whispered.

“Elizabeth.” Polly said.

"How are you?" Betty asked as she started to curl her hand Jughead wasn't holding. Jughead reached over and grabbed that hand too."So?" Betty asked.

“I’m doing great.”

"The twins?" She whispered as she looked over at them.

“They’re amazing.” Polly said. “Do you want to come see them?”

"Can Juggie come too?" She asked. 

Polly looked at Jughead for a few moments. “I don’t know... mom told me to stay away from both of you.... it’s just.... I had to come over and talk to you.... your my sister. Would it be okay if just you came over? I don’t want mom to see.” 

“That’s fine.” Jughead said with a faint smile. “Go see them, Betts.”

"Juggie... I can't do this with out you." She started to tear up.

“I’ll be sitting right over here, baby. If you’re feeling upset just look over.” Jughead said, wiping away her tears.

She just nodded. She then walked over to the twins with Polly.The twins turned around and ran up to Polly.

"Mummy!"

“Hey, you two.” Polly smiled. “Remember how I was telling you about auntie Betty?”

"That you don't like her?" Juniper said.

“No.... that’s not it... it’s very complicated, remember? Your auntie Betty is the most amazing and kindest person I know.” Polly said. “She knew you two when you were little. You both loved her so much.”

"But granny speaks bad of her." Dagwood said.

“I know, Dag. But none of it is true. She is amazing. Please talk to her?” Polly said.

"Granny said she won't speak to us if we do. I love granny."

“Betty can I talk to you alone for a little bit?” Polly said. “Somewhere mom won’t be able to find us?”

"Can Jug come?" She whispered as the tears streamed down her face.

“Yeah.” Polly whispered.

Betty ran back over to Jughead in tears. He pulled her in for a good. It's a good job she has waterproof makeup on.

"They hate me."

“I’m sure there’s more to the story.” He whispered.

"They don't want to speak to me... Polly does. I'm not going without you."

“Then I’ll come with you.”

Betty and Jughead than walked over to Polly. She brought them i'to a barn. They second they were in there Polly burst into tears and hugged Betty. “I’ve missed you so much.” She whispered.

"Really? It's been five years today?"

“I’m so trapped, Betty.” She cried. “She won’t let me leave. She won’t let me talk to you. She won’t even let me tell my kids good things about you. You’re my sister. You’ve done so much for me. I can’t go on like this. I want them to know the real you. I want to have my sister back again.”

"This cult is dangerous Polly."

“I know.” Polly whispered. “But they won’t let me leave.”

"I can help. I don't know if you know but I'm kind of big business." Betty said.

"She is." Jughead smiled.

Polly just nodded and pulled Betty in for a hug."Meet me at our house tonight." Betty said. "We have spare rooms."

“Thank you so much, Betty.” She whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Betty wiped her tears away. "It's okay." Betty said.

Polly hugged her again. “I’m so sorry about the twins. I promise I’ll talk to them.”

"It's fine." She whispered.Polly just nodded and thanked her again before leaving the small barn they were in. 

“That’s good, Betts.” Jughead smiled. “You got your sister back.”

"Yeah but she started this cult thing off."

"Yeah." 

"Thank you for being here." Betty smiled.

"It's okay baby. I love you and want to be here. In all the good and the bad."

“Thank you Juggie.” She smiled. 

Jughead smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Betty held his hand before going out the barn. They went back and found their seats .As no suprise they had been sat in the back. 

“I’m happy for you, Betts. Polly clearly wants to be back in your life.” He said.

"Yeah,but the twin's don't. Also we're going to have to tell her we aren't really engaged."

“Yeah.” He said. “But I’m sure you can get the twins to come around.”

"Hopefully, she's going to hate that I lied to her about us."

“She’ll get over it.”

"But hopefully soon I'm wishing we're not acting." She whispered as the music started to play.

Jughead just smiled at her.Betty just leaned on his shoulder as she saw her mother. Her mother was dressed in white. She always looked like Grace in white. How ironic that she was the total opposite for what Grace stood for.

Jughead just held her hand.He saw her bouncing her leg. Jughead placed his other hand on her thigh, trying to keep her calm."Thank you."He just nodded."Just wait till she sees my jacket." She whispered.

“She’s probably going to be furious you invited me, isn’t she?”

"I don't care. You're my fiancé."Jughead just smiled faintly."The faster we get home the better."

“Yeah.” Jughead agreed.

"JB's having friends around."

“Yeah, they’re helping her pack for college.” Jughead said.

"Does she have to leave?"Betty pouted in a whisper.

“She’s going to NYU so she won’t be that far. I’m very proud of her. She’s the first Jones to go to college.” Jughead said.

"We'll have to cook a big meal for her."

“Yeah.”

"It's going to be so quite." She smiled."We need to make it loud." She giggled.

“How?” He teased.

"I don't know. But we'll be taking the farm down." She whispered kissing him."You're my partner in life, work and the serpents."

“Yeah.” He kissed her.

"But seriously it's creepy."

“True.” He agreed.

"Seriously what the hell is that?" She asked. 

“What?”

"That creepy bath that they have to purge themselves and be reborn together." 

“What the fuck....” Jughead said looking at it.

"Tell me about it. Our wedding is going to be simple."

“Definitely. Also with a lot less people....” he said looking around the crowd.

"Just close family and friends."

“For me it would just be JB, the serpents, and Arch.” Jughead said.

"Kev, Veronica, Perry,Polly, the twins and my best friends from college Avery and Sam."

“Wow... we really both barely know anyone.” Jughead teased.

"I'm a workaholic. What's your excuse?" She teased back.

“I’m a loner.” He teased."My sexy loner."Jughead just smirked and kissed her.The couple next to them gave them a rude look.

"You're being disrespectful." Jughead glared right back at the couple."Actually I'm being perfectly reasonable."

“No you aren’t.”

"She abaddon me for this cult. I don't think I'm being disrespectful."

“Cult? The farm is a community.” The lady snapped.

"Keep telling yourself that. A community are the serpents." Betty smirked. Jughead smiled at her.

“The serpents? You mean that gang of criminals?” The lady said.

"You're wrong."

“I think I’m very correct.” She said. “They’re all just criminals who work for an even bigger criminal, their leader.”

"I'm marry their leader."The lady looked over at Jughead in disgust."Do you like my jacket? Also do you know the blue and gold private investigators?"

“No.”

"It's my world wide company."The lady didn’t say anything she just took her husband’s hand and went to go find another seat."Bitch." Betty muttered.

“Let’s just change the subject.” He said. “You’ve never really told me about your college friends.” 

“They’re amazing. They’re both in love with each other but too stupid to notice it though.” Betty laughed. 

“How do they not notice?”

"Avery's loved Sam forever."

“Does Sam love her too?”

"She's bi curious. She's never had someone to comfirm it with." She whispered.

“Oh.”

"Yeah. I really want them to come visit me."

“Then invite them. I’d love to meet them.” Jughead said."Perfect I'll message them."

“Okay.” Jughead smiled.

Betty messaged the group chat. She didn't care that she was in the wedding.

B: come visit me I miss you.

S: great I'll bring Liam.

A: I miss you too much sure.

B: Liam?

A: her boyfriend.

B: Oh. 

Betty exited out of the group chat and went to her personal texts with Avery. 

B: you okay?

A: he's a dick.

B: how are you holding up with her having a boyfriend? 

A: terribly. Since we’re roommates I can hear them having sex all the time

B: book tickets early I have spare rooms. Live with me for a bit

A: I’ll come as soon as possible

B: I can book you tickets now.

A: thank you

Betty quickly booked her a ticket then screen shot the confirmation and sent it to her. It was for that night.

A: you’re a life saver. I’m probably not going to tell Sam I’m leaving for a little while. I’ll let her figure it out on her own. If she even realizes I’m gone...

B: I've missed you and you get to meet Juggie.

Betty showed Jughead the message.

A: I’ve missed you too!

B: see you soon! X

Betty put her phone away and turned to Jughead. 

“That’s terrible. I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be in love with someone who was dating someone else.” Jughead said.

"Well I went through it. It was awful seeing you with Toni."

“But that was when we first saw each other after like 10 years.”

"I saw you around and had a little crush on you."

"Juggie." Betty whispered.  
Jughead just smiled. 

“Babe, your mom just got married and we weren’t paying attention.”

"She pay attention to me for 5 years. Its fine plus we were sorting out better important things."

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

"I'm so excited. Poll will have to go back with mum but we're getting her put this hell. My best friend is coming." She couldn't help but smile. Jughead smiled and kissed her forehead."Also I look good in this jacket."

“You look amazing.”

"I love you." She smiled.

“I love you too.”

A little while later everyone was going to the reception but Betty wanted to get home. Jughead wanted to go home too. Just as they were leaving Alice pulled them aside.“Elizabeth.” She said.

"Mother?"

“You’re here.”

"I am." She said hugging Jughead tighter.

“Why is he here?” She snapped.

"My fiancé came as my date." Betty said digging her hands in her palms.  
“I see you’ve decided to run with a bunch of criminals.”

"No I've decided to officially join my family. Who might I add are my colleagues." Betty corrected her.

“You’ve lost all respect for yourself, Elizabeth.”

"No I haven't mother. But I assume your about to tell me how." Betty dug her hands deeper. She was doing so well up until that point.

“You’re choosing a criminal over your own family!”

"You mean my fiancé. You made that choice mother. You left me when I needed you the most. I got into an ivy league school and Jug helped me pay for it." Betty snapped.

“Get out! I never want to see you again.” Alice snapped.

"You make me do this!" Betty showed her mum her bloody hands.

“I said get out.”

"You made me so broken. The only way to actually feel something is this!" Betty shouted. Jughead grabbed her hands and held them. “Babe, let’s go.”

"No wait." She whispered. "You took away my family from me! Polly, the twins and this cult has madee lose my mum. The one that baked cookies with me. Took me to dance. Wrote with me." Alice just walked away."You perthetic excuse for a woman tell me what I did wrong!" Betty yelled.

“Babe. We should go.”

"No that bitch owes me an explanation. I'm sick of wanting... I'm sick of being the black sheep of the family. I need my mum." She cried.

“She’s being stubborn and clearly doesn’t want to talk, Betts. Please. Let’s just go home.”

"The twins don't want to speak to me." She whispered walking away.

They both got into the car and drove in silence on their way home. As soon as Betty got in she ran up to their bedroom. She collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. Jughead stayed on the couch.

Betty hasn't come out the bedroom and it was currently 10pm. There was a sudden knock at the door.Jughead got up and went to answer it.Jughead opened the door to a woman Betty's age with a suitcase.

"I assume you're Avery." He smiled.

“You must be Jughead.” She smiled.

"Guilty." He smiled. "She's not doing so well. She's in our room."

“I’ll go surprise her.” Avery said. Jughead showed her to the room and Avery knocked on the doorBetty didn't answer. "Juggie just come in. I need you!" She cried.

“It’s Avery.”Betty pulled herself out of bed and ran to the door. She opened the door and pulled Avery in for a hug.Avery automatically hugged her back.“Hey Liz.” Avery said.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered crying.

“I’ve missed you too.”

"Let me go introduce you properly to Juggie." Betty smiled faintly.

“I just met him downstairs.” Avery said. 

Betty then got a text from Jughead. 

J: there’s an emergency at the Wyrm... I’ll be back later

B: is everything okay?

J: not really. I’ll explain later

B: babe you promised. Communication. X

J: they found a body. They think it’s my mom.

B: we're on our way x

Betty took Avery to the Wyrm with her. When she got there she saw Jughead and a few other serpents standing by the fire pit. They were all looking at the lifeless figure on the ground."Juggie." Betty whispered.

"Lizzy was this one of our cases?"

“It’s her.” Jughead whispered. “Same tattoos... same facial structure.”

"Are we sad about this?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know how I feel about it.” Jughead whispered.

"Okay." She whispered pulling him in for a hug.

"Fangs and Pea sort the body out. I want a full detailed report of what you know. I'm taking Jug away."

Pea and Fangs nodded and went to inspect the body more. Betty pulled Jughead away with Avery. She was taking them to pop's. Jughead stayed completely silent the whole time. He was deep in thought.Betty squeezed and leaned on his shoulder.

"Juggie this is Avery." Betty smiled.

“We met when she first walked in.” Jughead said quietly.

"Av this is my boyfriend." Betty smiled. "He's the best." She kissed his cheek.

Avery smiled. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it. She then lost her smile. “Sam noticed I was gone.” She said.

"What did she say?" Jughead asked trying to keep his mind occupied.

Avery showed them the texts. 

S: where are you? It’s movie night. I’m bringing Liam.

A: I'm with Lizzy.

S: in Riverdale?! Why didn’t you tell me. 

A: I’ve been gone for many hours. You’re too busy anyways.

S: that's not fair. I have a busy job! 

A: So do I, Sam. I always find time for you. But you end up ditching me for Liam.

S: I'm sorry Av x

Avery our her phone on silent. “She thinks she can just apologize and make everything okay.” Avery started to tear up.

"Have you told her how you really felt? Because I know when me and Betts started dating or were friends we'd get so caught up and jealous with one another."

“I can’t. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

"We said the same but a little investigation broke the boundaries." Betty smirked.

“Should I call her? I might as well tell her while I’m across the world.”

"She's going to be coming soon. I'd doit face to face." Betty told her."Why don't you ask Jug what I was like in high school or as a kid? Jug can ask about college me." Betty suggested.

“Okay.” Avery said.

"What was she like in those four years?" Jughead asked holding her tight. He couldn't believe his mother was dead.

“She was very reserved. One we got to know her she was amazing but I could tell she missed you.”

"I missed her. Favourite memories with her? Has she told you about the time I had created a date for her in the blue and gold for our anniversary." Jughead smiled faintly.

“My favorite memory with her is that one time when the three of us went ice skating. She was scared so Sam and I had to hold her the whole time.” Avery teased.

"I normally had Juggie with me." She shrugged.

"Also the time that we were all stress baking. Then turned that into a bake sale for our chosen dorm charity."Avery smiled thinking about the moments. She was also thinking about Sam."So this Sam?" Jughead asked.

“She’s our other best friend.” Avery said.

"I want to know stuff about you two. My sexy girlfriend hasn't told me much."

Betty and Avery started to tell many stories. They sat there for hours telling Jughead everything.

"I'm glad you had people like Avery to take care of you." Jughead kissed Betty.

“You two are so cute together.” Avery smiled.

"Thanks Av. Sam keeps messaging me."

S: is Av OK?  
S: have I done something wrong?  
S: I'll be there in the morning.  
S: why is she pissed at me for working?  
S: is she jealous of Liam?

B: it’s not my place to tell. You really should talk to her when you get here though.

S: Lizzy please we're family.

B: I can’t, Sam. Are you still bringing Liam? 

S: he is my boyfriend. Yes

B: okay.

S: See you in the morning x.

B: bye x

“Liam is still coming.” Betty said. 

Avery just nodded, trying to hold back tears. Betty moved around to her side and hugged her. 

“Maybe I’m just not her type. Maybe she thinks we’re better off as friends.”

"Maybe you should talk to her." Betty whispered hugging her.

“I will. I want to call her but I should probably do it in person, right?”

"It's up to Av but yeah I would." Betty admitted.

“Okay.”

"But remember she loves you anyway."

“Yeah but as a friend.” Avery whispered.

"Maybe not."

“We’ll just have to see.” She whispered. 

"Yeah." Betty said back.

They finished up at Pop’s before heading to the house. Once back at the house Betty showed Avery her room as she headed back to Jug. Jughead was laying on their bed staring at the ceiling. Betty wrapped her arms around him.

"How do we really feel about this?" She asked

“I honestly don’t know. Sure, she was terrible but.... she was my mom.”

"I get that but I'm a little biased. The bitch stabbed me, broke us up twice and hurt you."

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"I'm sorry baby though I know it hurts." She uttered.

Jughead just hugged her. “It’s fine. I’m more upset for JB. She’s only sixteen and both of her parents are dead. She was close to both of them.”

"She grew distance to Gladys. She has us."

“Yeah but my mom still raised her.”

"I know." She whispered. "But I can relate to her."

“Yeah.”

"I love you."

“I love you too.” He whispered."

So?"

“So, what?”

"I love you. Thank you so much for everything." Betty whispered. “I love you too.” He kissed her.

"I'm sorry about your mum. I'll speak to penny."

“You don’t have to. It’s okay.”

"Its okay, they dated. She should know something."

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

"She's behind bars." She kissed him.

"So, I need you safe."

“I will be. I promise.” 

“Good.” He said.

"Today was a lot." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He whispered. “But you’ll be reunited with Sam again tomorrow.”

"I can't wait for you to meet her. You'll get along so well. She reminds me alot like you." Betty smiled.

“Are we going to be on damage control with Sam and Avery?” He said.

"We're always on damage control." She teased.

“True.”

"We're just that good." She whispered.

“We are.” He kissed her.

"You're my serpent."

“You’re my queen.”

"People can go get fucked." She smiled hugging him. Jughead smiled and kissed her. “Let’s get some sleep. After today we both need it.”

"I just want to lay in your arms for awhile. I'm so fucking thankful and greatful for you."

“I love you so much, Betts.”

Betty couldn't help but cry happy tears. Jughead smiled faintly and wiped away her tears. He then gave her a soft kiss."Don't ever leave me. I want to cherish this for ever." She whispered into the kiss.

“I promise I will never leave you, love.” He whispered.

"I don't think my heart can take it again."

“You’re stuck with me.” He teased.

"Happily my love." She yawned.

Betty rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. Jughead stroked her hair calming her as it helped her sleep. As she started to drift asleep all she could think about was Polly and the twins. She's extremely happy that she's got her sister back. She's ecstatic that she gets to see her friends. Everything seems to be looking up for her. She hopes and prays it stays that way for just a little while longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Bright and early the next morning there was a knock on the door. Betty smiled, knowing it was Sam. She was always on time. Sometimes even early. Betty went to get out of bed when Jughead held her tighter. She just giggled kissing him telling him their was a knock at the door.

She got up and went to go answer the door, telling him she would be right back. So She opened the door up to Sam.

"Sam!" She squealed.

“Lizzy!” She pulled her in for a hug.

"Come in! Av's upstairs with my... With Juggie."

“Is she awake?” 

“No, not yet. You know her, always sleeping in.” Betty said. 

“Is she okay? She was so upset with me.”

"It's probably just jet lag. But come, Juggie is dying to meet his twin." She joked.

“I have to introduce you to someone first.” Sam smiled at the guy behind her. “This is Liam.”

"Hey Liam." Betty said.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said.

"You too." She lied.

Betty turned around to bring them to meet Jughead when she saw him walking down the hall towards them."Juggie!" She sang.

“Hey.”

"Hurry handsome,S is here." Betty smiled. Jughead walked over to Betty and wrapped his arm around her waist."Sam this is Juggie."

"My twin as you say." Sam smiled.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Jughead said.

"It's nice to put a face towards the guy that has our lizzy's heart." She teased.

Jughead just smiled at Betty. Betty leaned up and kissed him.“Get a room.” Avery teased as she walked into the room.

"Sorry Av." Betty smiled. "Can you blame me? How can someone look that good out of bed first thing."

Avery just smiled as she glanced at Sam. She then turned and went to the kitchen."Juggie excuse me a moment."Betty left and followed after Avery. 

She found her tearing up as she sat at the table.“Can I stay with you guys for awhile? I need a break from being around Sam. I’m not ready to go back home in a few days.”

"Absolutely... Anyway you really should tell her." Betty admitted.

“I know.” She whispered". 

I'm here and Juggie is too."

“Thanks Liz.” She whispered.

"Hey guys." Sam smiled. Avery looked over at her and quickly wiped away her tears."I was so worried about you Averybear." She pouted.

“I’m fine.”

"But I couldn't find you anywhere. With all what's going back home I was going insane." Sam admitted.

“You have Liam.”Avery snapped.

"So... I love you."

Avery just got up and left the room, running upstairs. Both Sam and Avery followed her. Avery had the door locked and she was blasting music. She always did that when she didn’t want anyone to know she was crying.

Betty used a Bobby pin she had to unlock the door. Avery was curled up in a ball under the blanket. Betty ale to her side and Sam the other.Avery could Stop crying."Av speak to me babe?" Sam said.

"Don't call me that."“Av.... tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Seriously, Sam?! It’s completely obvious!”

"What is?" She asked.

“I’m in love with you.” Avery whispered so quietly Sam almost couldn’t hear her.

"Avy?"Avery didn’t say anything."Speak to me." Sam said.

Avery shook her head and turned away."Let me see that gorgeous face." Sam told her. Avery shook her head again."Please." Sam whispered.

“Go downstairs. Liam is probably waiting for you.”

"He's talking with Jug. You're upset." Sam said.

“I want to be alone.”Avery mumbled.

"No you don't, speak to me. What happened the other day we were fine?"She asked.

" Liam happened! "She shouted.

“I’ve been with Liam for awhile.” Sam said. 

“Right.” Avery mumbled. “Do you seriously think that I enjoy when you ditch me for him? Do you think I enjoy listening to you two having sex almost every night? Do you think I enjoy the fact that you’re in love with him?!” She shouted, not realizing what she was saying.

"Why would... Oh."

“I want to be alone.” Avery whispered.

"Liz can I speak to Av alone?" Betty nodded before leaving them alone.Avery turned away from Sam. “I said I wanted to be alone.” She whispered.

"Look at me."

“No.” She whispered.

"Please!"Avery turned and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears. Sam leaned in and kissed her.“Sam....” She pulled back.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

“I don’t want pity.” She whispered. “Please just go away.”

"Shush it's not pity." She admitted.

“Please go away.” Avery whispered.

"Avery I love you."

“No you don’t.” She whispered. “Not the way I want you to. Please go away!”

"You don't get it do you?"Avery just looked at her."I love you. I tried to tell you when you were with Kat." She whispered.

“You’re happy with Liam.”

"I found him talking on the plane to his fiancé." Sam uttered."I should go." She whispered.

Avery just nodded and turned away."But first!"Sam pulled Avery in for a passionate kiss. Avery kissed her back. Both of the girls smiled into the kiss. Getting lost in one another's embrace. After awhile Avery pulled back. 

“I don’t want to be anyone’s rebound. You should go.”

"You're an idiot if you think you're a rebound. I got with Liam to try stop loving you!" She shouted before storming out.

Avery got up and slammed the door closed and locked it.Betty was in Jughead lap when she saw Sam in tears.

"Damage control in action." Jughead whispered as Betty got up to see Avery and Jughead got up to see SamLiam walked over to Sam and hugged her.

"Go home to your pregnant fiancé you liar!"

“Babe...”

"Don't I heard you at the airport!" She shouted.

“I love you.” He said.

"Really because you're getting married! Get out! We're done!"

“Fine!” He shouted as he stormed out of the house.

Sam ran out the back door in tears. Jughead followed after her. “Sam?”

"Yeah?" 

“I’m not really that good at relationship things but I think you need to have another conversation with Avery.”

"She won't speak to me." She whispered.

“Try again.”

"Fine. I'm warning you I'm just as bad."

“If you love her, you’ll try.”

"I said I'm going." She whispered turning Jack to the house. She went upstairs to go see Avery. She pushed open the door and sat on the bed next to her."He's gone."

“I’m sorry he hurt you.” Avery whispered.

"It's fine." She mumbled.

“Are you upset about it?”

"A little." Sam wiped her tears away.

“I’m so sorry, Sammy.”

"It's okay."Avery just nodded and looked away."I love you." Sam whispered.

“I love you too.” Avery whispered.

"You were with Kat. It hurt too much so I got with Liam."

“I was with Kat to make you jealous.”

"It worked. God I wanted to bitch slap her." Sam smirked. Avery just smiled faintly."She'd come out in your clothes and make smug comments." She whispered.

“Because she knew I was in love with you.”

"That's why I wasn't home. It hurt hearing you two. Seeing you two together." Sam looked away ashamed.

“I couldn’t stand seeing you with Liam. I could always hear you two together.... you screaming his name.... I hated it.”

"I wanted pay back." She admitted. 

“I’m sorry.” Avery whispered.

"It's fine. It's just we kissed at that party then all that happened."

“Yeah.”

Sam laid down next to her.Avery wrapped her arms around her. Sam smiled looking up at her.“I love you, Sammy.” Avery whispered.

"I love you... Wow it feels good to say that."

“I can finally tell you.” Avery whispered.

"Yeah?" Sam said. "I've liked you since college."

“I’ve liked you since I first met you.”

"Really? I poured coffee on you." She giggled.

“You hated me.”

"It was an accident!" She pouted.

“No you hated me at first.” Avery teased. “You thought I was annoying.”

"I spilt my coffee!" Sam pouted rolling her eyes.

“You told me I was annoying.”

"You were, you made me spill my coffee." She teased.

“Yep.”

"You still owe me a coffee date." She smiled.

“Yeah, I do.” Avery whispered as she moved closer.

"5 years down the line and still no coffee."Sam teased. Avery just smiled up at her."How did you know that you liked me?" Sam asked curiously.

“Well, I wasn’t open about my sexuality... there was something about you though and I.... I couldn’t stay away.”

"I'm just that irresistible." Sam teased kissing her. Avery deepened the kiss. They spent a few moments getting lost on the kiss. Avery wrapped her legs around Sam’s waist. Sam teasingly grabbed a hold of her waist. Avery smiled into the kiss. Sam teasingly traced her pelvis bone. Avery pulled back from the kiss with a smirk."What?" Sam asked pulling her back.

“I love you.”

"I love you but what's that sexy smirk for?" She whispered in her ear.

“Well.... I just can’t believe I finally told you I love you.” She wrapped her legs tighter around Sam’s waist."You coukd have done it earlier."

“I was too nervous.”

"Clearly." She kissed her. Avery just smiled into the kiss."Also I was terrified about what this meant for us." Sam admitted.

“Well.... I know that I want to be with you.”Avery whispered.“I always have.” She added.

"Well now we can."

“Finally.” Avery whispered into a kiss."So Avery Grey, will you be my girlfriend?"

“I would love to.” Avery smiled.

"You're not a rebound. You need to get that right." She whispered.

“Okay.” Avery whispered.

"Good. We owe the love birds a thanks."

“Yeah.”

"Come on." She kisses her.

Avery kissed her before getting off the bed. Sam intertwined their hands together. They then walked downstairs together.Betty and Jughead were snuggled up on the coach together as Betty looked over at them. She nudged Jughead to look up.

“Hey.” Jughead said. “Did you work everything out?”

"We did." They smiled.

“That’s great.” Betty smiled. 

"We owe you a double date." Avery smiled.

“We could all go to Pop’s tonight?” Jughead suggested.

"Are you up for it Juggie?" Betty asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay then."Sam sat down in the chair and Avery sat on the couch next to Betty."Finally I can tease you guys."

Avery reached over and held Sam’s hand. They both couldn’t help but smile.They all spent the day talking and Avery and Sam got to know Jughead."You didn't?" Jughead asked.

"It's was their fault!" Betty said.

“No it wasn’t!” Avery said.

"Yes it was. You got the whole dorm playing truth it dare."

“Okay.... well maybe it was my fault.” Avery said.

"I still can't believe you got my Betts to go ditch a date. She would never."

“With you maybe. We couldn’t get her to go near anyone. She was still in love with you.”

"That's because I had V print me the letter so I always had it with me." Betty admitted. Jughead just smiled at her."I never wanted to forget that you loved me and what we went through." She admitted.

“I thought about calling you every day.” Jughead said.

"I wish you did. There was always a day I needed you so bad."

“I wish I could’ve. I wanted to keep you safe so I knew I shouldn’t.”

"I kept replying old vocie mails." She whispered.

"We ended deleting them." Sam said.

“I kept looking through old photos.” Jughead admitted. 

"I like those photos."Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled as he showed her his lock screen. It was a photo of them from high school. She had her head rested on his shoulder and he was kissing the top of her head. Betty just smiled. Sam and Avery could stop laughing.

"Snap." The both said.Jughead just smiled at Betty."Actually I would always change it on..."

"His birthday."

"Your birthday." They all said at the same time.

Jughead just smiled and held Betty’s hand.

"The most recent one I remember was with hotdog by the river." Avery said. Just as she said that Hotdog walked into the room."Hey boy come to momma." Betty said as hotdog jumped on her lapHotdog rested his head on her lap and looked up at her and Jughead .Jughead just petted him.

"Let me hear everything about Betts college days."

Avery and Sam told him everything that they haven’t told him yet. While they were telling him, Sam’s phone kept blowing up with messages from Liam.

Sam checked the messages and just ignored them. He kept wanting to explain himself.

“Sam?” Avery said.

"It's just Liam."

“Maybe you should answer.”

"He wants to meet at the bar." Sam said. 

“Go.” Avery said. “See what he has to say.”

"Really?" She asked in shock. 

"Yeah." 

"Fine."Avery just nodded.

_______

Sam arrived at the wyrm and bought a drunk off of Toni before going to Liam who was sat at the back of the bar. 

“Hey.” She said.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Don't! Why did you want to meet?"She asked.

" To talk. "

" Then do it! "

“Look, I’m sorry.” He said. “I want to explain myself. I’m not cheating on you.”

"Really?" She whispered.

“Yeah.” He said. “She’s not my fiancé. She’s marrying my brother. I’m helping plan the wedding.”

"Really?" She whispered.

She really did love Liam. He made her feel better after the whole her family thing.“I love you, Sam. I really love you. I’m so sorry that you thought I would do that. You were so mad. I’m so sorry.” He said. “But I would never hurt you.”

"God Liam you put me in an awful position." She whispered.

“I want to be with you, Sam. Please give me another chance.”

"I'm bi." She whispered.

“I know.” He said. “You told me when you were drunk.”

"I just got with Av."

“What? We literally just broke up.” Liam said sadly. “Please, Sam. I need you in my life.”

"I don't know what to do... I love both of you." She cried.

“We’ve been together for so long, baby. Please don’t give up on me.”

"I don't want to." She smiled faintly. Liam reached across the table and held her hand."But Avery." She whispered.

“I love you so much Sam.” Liam said. “I can’t lose you. Please.”

"What do I do about Av?" She asked.

“Tell her you’re better off as friends.” Liam said.

"I don't want to hurt her." She whispered.

“Please, Sam.” He begged.

"I'm thinking of a way not to hurt her baby. I think I've got it, I'll meet you at the hotel." She kissed him.

Sam headed back to the house. She needed to let Avery down gently. When she got there Avery was laying in bed listening to music. At the bar Sam wrote Avery a letter. She couldn't do it face to face. She didn't have the heart.

Dear Av,

I've hurt you. I've broke you're heart and I'm forever sorry. I can't have a relationship ruin our friendship. I love you too much for that. I've seen first hand how it can damage friendships. I'm not ready to fully loose you.

I do truly love you but I guess I'm not ready to be with you yet. I'm sorry for hurting you. We're just better off as friends. I love you to the moon a'd stars but I don't want to lose that love with the compilicy of a relationship. Please forever give me baby.

Always and Forever

Sam~

She handed the note to Avery and left the room. 

After Avery read it she couldn’t stop crying. She got up and went to find Sam. Sam was long gone before she could find her so she decided to message her.

A: What! Why? I love you! You broke me. I'm not ever coming back home.

She messaged her before blocking her. Avery went to go find Betty. She couldn’t stop crying. Betty pulled her in for a hug as Jughead went to go run her a bath. They had this routine they do with JB when she's upset about something. They did it for Avery.

“I hate her.” Avery whispered.

"I know but you're welcome here for however long. Me and Jug don't mind the company. Just don't get mad at us when we... You know."

“It’s okay. I won’t. I’m never going back to London. I never want to see her again.” Avery cried.

"It's okay... Cry on me." Betty cooed as Jughead came in.

Betty went to go put Avery in the bath. She stayed with her as she soaked up and cried. Betty was her shoulder to cry on and vise visa. They've always been exceedingly close. Betty listened to all the mumbled up sobs as Avery sat there in the water in tears. She was so thankful to have a friend like Betty. She's loyal, loving and caring. That's all she could ask for.


	15. Chapter 15

A year later, Betty and Jughead are going strong. If you look back on a year ago you wouldn't think they missed out on four years of each others life.

Jughead has decided to take the leap of faith and propose. He was getting help from everyone important in her life. Avery helped him plan it. It would be a scavenger hunt with balloons and clues leading her back to him.

Avery was in the kitchen with Betty when she handed her the first balloon. Betty popped it then picking ul the note.

~Go to the place we parted 6 years ago. ~

Betty smiled towards herself as she got her stuff before heading to the trailer. When she got there she found another balloon. She popped it and found the note. 

~ go to the place where we first spent many nights working ~

Betty smiled and headed to the blue and gold. Betty rushed back to the high school she hadn't seen in years. As she went there another balloon was there.

~Many milkshakes shared and spilt. ~

She then headed to Pop’s with a smile on her face. Once she got to pop's she found another balloon.

~A place of tradey and new beggings.~

Betty left Pop’s to go to the next destination. Betty headed to the five seasons. When she got there she found another balloon. She popped it and found another note. 

~ room 204 ~ 

She went into the elevator and headed to the second floor to find the room. 

She knocked on the door and Jughead opened it. 

“Hey.” He said with a smile on his face. 

Betty looked into the room to find it filled with candles and roses.

"Hello Juggie." She smiled in awe.

Jughead took her hand and brought her into the room with him. “I love you, Betts.” He said.

"I know, I love you too."

“This last year as put a lot of perspective on my life.... and us.” He said getting down on one knee. “I’ve loved you for so long which is honestly shocking to me. I told myself I would never love someone again after what my parents did to me. But you.... you taught me to love again. You make me so happy. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you. I want everything with you. Marriage.... kids.... everything. There’s so much more that I could say but I just want to get to the point. You’re my best friend. You’re the love of my life. You’re the person who I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” He said, pulling out a ring box and opening it.

"No." She said wanting to scare him a little.

“Betts.... I know you’re kidding. Don’t scare me like that.”

"Of course I will Juggie. I wanted to see your reaction." She smiled kissing him. "It was priceless by the way."

“You just had to tease me, didn’t you?”

"Absolutely." She giggled.

Jughead pulled her in for a heated and passionate kiss. Betty sank into the kiss. They kissed for a few moments before needing to catch their breath. As they pulled away Jughead slipped the ring on her finger.He then rested his forehead against hers. 

“I love you so much.”

"I love you Juggie."

"Also I asked Polly for your hand in marriage." He whispered.

“Really?” 

“Yeah.”Betty smiled again kissing his cheek. "I wanted a little tradition." He added“I love you, Juggie.” 

“I love you too.”

"We're getting married." She whispered.

“I’ve been planning this for so long.” He said.

"I could tell. It's perfect."Jughead just smiled at her."Baby you haven't even looked at the ring." Jughead said.

"Why do I care about some ring when I get to have you for the rest of my life."

“Just look at it, sexy.” He teased.

"I never said I wouldn't." She giggled looking at the ring. "Babe it's perfect."

“I got it custom made. It reminds me of your beautiful eyes.”

"I adore it. We can pass it down to our kids." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Also.... when I picked the five seasons as the last place on the scavenger hunt.... I have other intentions.” He teased as he looked around the room.

"I guessed. We never got to finish what we started all those years ago." She smiled kissing him. "Crimson misses you."

Jughead just smirked and kissed her. Betty giggled in to the kiss as Jughead carried her to the bed. That night they spent countless hours cherishing one another in a state of pure bliss.

_______

2 years later.

Betty and Jughead had wanted to have a long engagement. They weren't in a rush to get married. They knew who their hearts belong to.

It was coming up on the day they had set for their wedding and both of them couldn’t be more excited. Betty was currently staying at the five seasons with all her bridal party as Jughead stayed at their home. Kevin was currently with her with his five year old they adopted when he was a baby.

Avery was there too. She was playing with Kevin’s son."Jordan how excited are we for auntie B. You're her page boy."

“I’m excited.” The little boy smiled.

"Papa and Daddy are excited too. I miss Papa."

“I heard you invited Sam.” Avery said quietly.

"We did... You don't have to speak to her... Just play nice that's her at the door."Avery just nodded."Love you." Betty shouted as she answered the door. She opened the door to Sam. 

“Liz!” Sam smiled and hugged her."Hey Sam." Betty hugged her.

"Auntie Avy, can you take me to papa?" Jordan asked.

“Sure buddy.” Avery smiled.

"Give papa a kiss from Daddy." Kevin smiled hugging him.

Avery picked up Jordan and went to leave. Avery quickly dodged Sam and took Jordan back to the house. She dropped him off and stayed for a few minutes before heading back to the five seasons.

As she got back to the hotel she got cornered by Sam. Avery kept backing away from her."Please Av." She whispered. "I miss you."

“No you don’t. It’s been three years. You don’t care. I don’t care either. I hate you.” Avery said.

"Fine." She whispered crying as she walked away.Avery walked back over to Betty. Betty just hugged her. "Ready to be my Co maid of honour with Kev and Ronnie?" She asked.

“Yep.” Avery smiled."You're with Sabrina now it's okay.""Plus you look sexy. She's eyeing you up already." Betty told her as she slipped her vail on.“Thanks Liz.” Avery smiled faintly as she glanced over at Sam.She saw Sam looking back at her. Perry came running to her side.

"Auntie Av! Beautiful." She smiled. "So is auntie B."“You look beautiful too, Per.” Avery smiled."I picked out dress. Auntie B let me."Avery smiled and hugged Perry."Pretty please help me with my hair? Mummy helping auntie B with her shoes."“Okay.” Avery smiled. She picked her up and put her in a chair. She then started to fix her hair. “You know, Per. You and your daddy are the only people, besides me, that I know that have red hair. Well, and Cheryl Blossom...” She said as she started to curl Perry’s hair."Daddy says it's because we're special. Mummy also says that God wanted us to be different and that when people bully me it's because their angry that God didn't pick them."“You have beautiful hair, Per.”"You do too. I love you're hair, it's better than auntie Chers." She whispered.“Shhhh.... don’t tell her.” Avery teased as she tickled her."What I don't lie." She giggled.“Cher won’t like that.” Avery teased. 

Avery had gotten close to Cheryl over the past year. They bonded over the fact that they were both redheads and that they were both lesbians. They had a drunk fling once and always joked about it."Auntie Cher won't like what?" Cheryl asked coming over to them.“Nothing.” Avery smiled."Per? I'll give you pops milkshake." Cheryl said.

"I said auntie Av has better hair then you."“Av!” Cheryl said dramatically. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Avery teased."But I have gorgeous hair." Cheryl pouted.

"I do too."

"You're right I do love running my fingers through you're soft locks."Avery just smiled."Per can I borrow auntie Av to help me with my zipper?"

Perry just nodded. Cheryl brought Avery into the bathroom.“Cher?” Avery said."Yes." She smiled.“Sam is back.”"It's okay." Cheryl said holding her hand. "You have me."Avery just nodded and hugged Cheryl.Cheryl hugged her closer. "I was coming over to tell you that you look stunning and to save me a dance." Cheryl smiled.“I will.” Avery said. “Thanks Cher.”"You're oblivious." Cheryl teased.“What do you mean?”Cheryl leaned in and kissed her.“Cher....” Avery whispered when she pulled back. “I need to figure things out with Sam first. I need to make sure she’s done with me.”"Oh I get it." She whispered tearing up.Avery wiped away her tears and kissed her."I should go before I undress your sexy ass." Cheryl whispered.“I’ll see you out there.” Avery said. Cheryl kissed her again and left the bathroom. 

Once she was gone, Avery locked herself in there and started to cry. She was so confused and upset. She really liked Cheryl but Sam was there. She didn’t know what to think. 

She quickly reapplied her makeup before going out again. As she headed out she noticed a ring on her left hand exactly on her engagement ring. That gave Avery her answer. She pushed it aside as she helped Betty into their transport to the church.

"I tried to tell you." Sam whispered.

“You and Liam are engaged?”

"Yeah he did it at Disney land at the tangle Castle." She smiled.

“Good for you.” Avery whispered. 

"Thank you. Cheryl is good for you." Sam said. Avery ignored her. Cheryl does squeezed her knee. Perry tapped Cheryl.

"Auntie Cher do you love auntie Av? Will you get married like uncle Juggie and auntie Betty?" Perry questioned. Avery started to tear up but didn’t say anything."I do love her. Who knows." Cheryl whispered.

Avery glanced over at Sam."See she loves you." Sam smiled.Avery looked at Sam and started to cry more. Cheryl noticed and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a whisper. Avery shook her head."Is this about what I said or what we spoke about earlier?"She shook her head again."Message me it." Cheryl said wiping her tears. Avery pulled out her phone and texted her. 

A: Sam is engaged.

C: oh, you still love her. X

A: I don’t know what to do.

C: okay.

C: I love you Av but do what makes you happy. If that means hurting me, then so be it. Hurt is an emotion I'm use to.

A: she’s engaged. She’s done with me.

C: you deserve better.

A: I need to talk to her.

C: k x

Avery went into messages with Sam and unblocked her number. She then sent her a text. 

A: I need to talk to you.

S: than do it here. I'm not ruining our best friends wedding.

A: I need to know that you’re done with me. I lied. I don’t hate you. I still love you.

S: I'm happy. I'm getting married but I want my best friend back.

A: I can’t just be your friend.

S: I can't lose you.

A: I can’t be your friend.

S: Fine. Its you're decision but I'm happy and pregnant. I've got everything I've ever wanted. But I miss my best friend.

A: fine. You’re done with me. You broke my heart.

Sam just put her phone away. Avery leaned her head on Cheryl and squeezed her hand tighter. They were approaching the church. Avery was crying and holding Cheryl close. As they stopped at the church Avery quickly pulled herself together. Her best friend was getting married.

Betty was so extremely excited. She couldn’t wait to be Mrs. Jones.The only thing was that she had no one to walk her down the ile. That's the one thing she wasn't looking forward too.

Betty got out the car and started to walk inside the church. As she was at the door she was met by Fangs and Kevin. Both holding a hand out for her.“Hey.” Betty smiled.

"Shall we?" They both asked her. 

Betty smiled and took their hands. She had Jordan holding her hand too. She adored that little boy. The music started to play as they began the walk to Jughead. She saw Jughead standing at the altar with a smile on his face. 

She couldn't help but smile too. She's finally marrying the love of her life. Nothing else matters but them in that moment. She walked down the isle and was soon standing right in front of him. 

“Hey.” He whispered with a smile.

"Hi." She smiled matching his smile.

“We’re about to get married.” He whispered.

"I'm so nervous." She smiled.

"Me too."

The priest started the ceremony. It was a lovely ceremony so heart felt. Betty and Jughead didn't look anywhere else but into each others eyes. They said their vows as if they were the only two people in the room. Soon the priest was pronouncing them husband and wife.

They walked handed on hand as Mr and Mrs Jones.When they left the church Jughead held her close to him.They were currently walking into a decked out wrym as the serpent king and Queen in marriage.

“I love you, Betts.” Jughead whispered.

"I love you Mr Jones."Jughead leaned down and kissed her."We're married." She whispered.

“Babe?” He whispered.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

“I know this is random but.... I’ve been thinking.... I want kids.”Betty couldn't help but smile she was keeping a secret from him.“I want a family with you, Mrs Jones.” He added with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you."

“What is it?”

"Open this." She passed him a boxJughead smiled and opened the box.He pulled out a positive pregnancy test.

“Baby... you’re pregnant?” He smiled.

"Surprise!"Jughead smiled and pulled her in for a kiss."I didn't know how or when to tell you." She whispered.

“We’re going to have a baby.” He started to tear up with happy tears.

"We are, we finally get to start our family." She whispered.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty just hugged him.“I love you. I’m so happy we’re going to be spending the rest of our lives together.”

"I'm so happy too. We've waited for too long for this." She admitted.

“Yeah.” He agreed.

"Dance with me?"He smiled and grabbed her hand. 

They then went to the dance floor.Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly started to share their first dance.

They held each other close as they danced. They shared the dance holding each other as close they can be. Stealing kisses from each other not caring. Jughead then moved his hands from her waist to her stomach. She's carrying his child. They're having a baby together. They got married.

They weren't only partners in work and in the serpents. But now they can officially say with a ring on their hand to back them up. Their partners in life. They say the course to true love isn't smooth sailing. Both of them can vouch for that, they also wouldn't change their story for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and @softbetts on tumblr hope you have enjoyed this fic. We loved writing this and hoped you loved reading it.
> 
> Tell us you're favourite parts.   
> Follow us on tumblr @softbetts and @hbiccjblog

**Author's Note:**

> This a collab with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr go show her some love.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
